Defying Gravity
by TheDragonQueen706
Summary: After losing her husband, things change for Ayva Bradly. If slowly developing powerful gifts and being drawn to strange deaths wasn't bad enough; when she sees Finn Balor again, she finds that her husband wasn't who she thought he was. She learns that angels and demons are real and somehow she is the key to stopping a war. If only she could stop the forbidden feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: After taking a break from writing for a few weeks, I decided to write something a little different than what I'm accustomed to writing. I hope that it's something that you readers would like and will be a success like my previous ones. There are several songs that inspired me to write this. One of which was 'Not Strong Enough' by Apocolytica feature Brent Smith of Shinedown. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Thank you ahead of time for taking time to read it.**

 **Prologue**

The smell of stale cigarettes and cheap perfume intoxicated the air that Ayva breathed as she walked into the local night club with two of her closest friends. It was the first time she had been out with the intent of fun since the day she learned of her husband's death a little over a year ago. He had been a proud soldier of the military and lost his life in an air raid overseas. Now it was all different. What she thought was happily ever after turned out to be the worst heartache she had ever known. It was supposed to be the best years of her life. Unfortunately, that's not how it turned out at all.

Ayva shook her head, ridding herself of the gut retching thoughts of what eventually would make her to cry. Her friends knew only what she told them; but they weren't idiots, the pain was something she was going to have to move on from on her own. The only thing they could do was be there for her when she needed them to be.

"What do you want to drink, A?" Becky asked in her beautiful crisp Irish accent, turning her head in Ayva's direction. Her orange red hair fell of her shoulder framing her face.

"A beer is fine." Ayva answered softly trying really hard not to disappoint them by thinking about the past.

"Are you sure that you're up for this?" Paige asked tossing her ebony hair across her shoulder.

What could she really tell them? That she was okay and they would have tons of fun, when the reality was she didn't think she'd ever be okay to let him go. She looked at her two friends dead in the eye with her own blue ones. The pleading looks made her feel guilty. They were trying to help her in anyway they knew how to and she appreciated it, she really did; but there was still so much pain deep within herself. "I need to come out sometime. I can't hide forever no matter how much I want to."

"A...we miss him to; but he wouldn't want you to do nothing for yourself. He'd want you to live your life." Becky explained taking her right hand into her own.

"Yeah, it's been over a year since his death. I think enough time has passed to allow yourself to live a little."

What they were telling her made sense; but it still hurt to think about moving forward. Her lips curved upward into a smile as she gave Becky's hand a squeeze. It was enough to satisfy them for now. The cold bottle of beer was handed to her. The night had officially begun and the music started to blare out from the large speakers surrounding the stage housing the DJ for the night. Bass pounded against Ayva's chest, urging her move along with the beat. With a tug on Becky and Paige's arms, she drug them out onto the dance floor with a smile.

Across the room, at the bar, several sets of eyes watched intensely. Crystal blues eyes stared at Ayva weaving her way through the growing crowd of people on the floor. The memory of being one of two that came to her, delivering the heartbreaking news that her husband had died in the line of duty. The look on her face that day was something he would never forget. "So is that the one?" A voice asked behind him.

"Yes...that is Ayva Bradly." He answered the question hesitantly.

"Did she know of Damien's secret?" Another asked.

"No...she was kept in the dark about everything. He planed on telling her once he got back; but he never got the chance to."

He didn't know why that hurt to say; but it did. The secrets they all kept from the world was something none of them could take lightly. The fact was, there was more to the secrets than just their own. "Finn, what do you intend to do now with her? I mean she's..."

"I know what she is!" He interrupted his pleading.

His voice boomed, making the others cower backward. Their leader had quite the temper when provoked about certain subjects and it just so happened that Ayva was one of those subjects. Finn turned away from the others to watch her more. Questions circled his mind. Most of them revolved around the woman in their sights. "I guess I will have to do what Damien could not..."

His subjects understood what that meant and what it meant for all them. It wouldn't be long before war would be on the doorstep of Miami's underground societies and there wouldn't be anything they could do to stop it unless they had help. Help in the form of Ayva Bradly.

 **Chapter 1** :

- **Three** **Months Later** -

Ayva crouched down behind some shrubbery, hiding herself from sight. No more than fifteen feet away from her was a mother deer and a young fawn grazing. She held up her camera, focusing on the targets and quickly pressed the shutter. A smile curved her lips. The sight of the animals enjoying life made her happy, even if she couldn't always be. Going out and capturing photos of the world's creatures was her escape and it kept her from crying most days.

The mother nudged her fawn onward, deeper into the woodlands. Ayva stood up and started to walk away towards her parked car. In the distance she could see a group of people running in her direction. It wasn't uncommon for people to do their daily runs through the paths. It was a quite place to exercise. As the group passed her, she could feel anxiety pound against her chest and take her breath away.

She leaned against her car and took several deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down. Once the group was out of sight, she felt better and began to pack her camera up into the travel case. She never understood feeling random emotions that weren't her own when she came in close contact with other people. When her eyes shifted, she caught sight of someone else running in her direction; but when he came closer, her breath became lodged in her throat. She recognized him. How could she forget? He was one of the ones that told her that her husband has died. Instinctively, she moved several steps away from her car.

"Hello, Ayva." He greeted warmly. His rich Irish accent rolled across her skin sending a chill up her spine.

"Finn..." She replied softly unable to think of anything else to say.

"It's nice to see you out and about."

"Yeah...I uh..was taking photos of the wildlife here."

He noticed her nervousness immediately. He supposed it came as no surprise. The woman was so devoted to her husband and it was all ripped away from her in the blink of an eye. He knew that Damien loved her, despite everything he was advised against. That had to count for something, at least in his eyes it did. "So your a photographer now?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah...I decided that I needed to do something with my time."

Ayva watched his smile grow wider. There was something about him that she never noticed before now. He was definitely attractive; but that wasn't what she noticed. It was his eyes. They held such pain behind them, even when he was smiling. She could tell that he had seen much in his lifetime and not all good things. "That's good. I'm glad to see you're doing better." He finally stated looking away from her.

"How are things within the unit?" She asked changing the subject.

Her question caught him off guard for a moment. He never thought she'd ask about the unit or anything that had to do with Damien in general. The woman surprised him and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not. "We were all discharged after what happened with Damien..."

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"It's okay." He interrupted, not really wanted to go into the specifics. There was more to what happened than she knew.

Ayva watched him a moment. He avoided eye contact with her and continued to stare out into the wood line. Call it an intuition; but she felt guilt radiate off him in waves. She wanted to know what he was feeling guilty for; but thought better of it. She didn't really know him, despite knowing that her husband had been close friends with him. "I really need to get going. I have a deadline for these photos." She stated.

"Of course. It really was good seeing you again. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Oh if you keep running up here, you probably will."

She mentally cursed at herself for even saying such a thing. She honestly had no idea why that even came out of her mouth; but it caused him to smile and now she knew it was time to leave. The awkwardness of the situation was embarrassing. Turning away, her legs carried her the rest of the way to the car. Getting inside her hand turned the key, starting the engine.

Finn watched once again. He studied her features. Stunning ocean blue eyes and long auburn hair cascading down her back in ringlets. A small mole was delicately placed near her left eye and a vibrant tattoo on the inside of her left arm of the Celtic trinity knot and words in a fantasy font. It flattered him to know that there was a symbol from his heritage on her skin.

He gave her a half wave as she drove away down the path. Since that night three month ago in the club, he couldn't shake her face from his mind. Accepting the mission, he never knew it was going to be this difficult to maintain a professional stand point and hope that things went how he foresaw them to proceed. He could feel his hands tingle as his fingers were clenched into fists at his side. "Oh Ayva, I believe you will see plenty of me." He whispered before shimmering away from sight.

 **Across Town**

Ayva pulled into the driveway of her small home on the outskirts of the city of Miami. The newspaper was neatly placed on her porch awaiting her hand to pick the item up. It had become an everyday routine. Pick up the paper and look at the odd deaths if there were any. She couldn't understand why the strange called out to her in the way it did.

"Please let there be no strange deaths..." She whispered picking up the paper.

Unfolding it and looking directly at the image, her heart dropped. **"Girl found Dead with Occult Symbols"**. She couldn't bear to read the article below the image. Seeing it gave her chills and not in a good way. It was the third strange death in two weeks. There was something going on and it was looking more and more like a serial killer. The nagging sensation to find out why it was happening overwhelmed her more than she liked to admit, even to herself.

Her finger traced the lines of the symbol on the upper part of the circle. The familiarity of it was beginning to scare her. Ever since she turned twenty-five three weeks ago, her world was changing around her. She was drawn to strange deaths with symbols that she felt like she had seen before, even though she knew that was impossible. Empathy took a whole new meaning for her, since she seemed to be able to feel others emotions just by standing near them. Finn was no exception. The guilt rolled off him in waves. Thinking about her dead husband's best friend only brought his face to mind. Crystal blue eyes, rounded nose, well kept facial hair and perfect smile. His brown hair was slightly longer on the top compared to the sides. She didn't think running into him again could be just a coincidence. No, there was more to it than that. There had to be.

"Damien, I don't understand what is happening to me..." She whispered collapsing on the sofa behind her.

Closing her eyes, she allowed sleep take over. Praying that things wouldn't seem so bad when she woke up. Behind her closed eyes, she could see light. A pure radiating light that seemed beyond familiar and loving. Sinking deeper into slumber, she never noticed the gazing eyes upon her sleeping form.

Finn looked down at Ayva's peaceful form. He could tell she was dreaming, of what he didn't know; but the newspaper on the coffee table indicated that she had seen the third death. Looking at her at the park, he could sense something was different about her. Something pure. It was starting and he knew than now more than ever, she would need protection. Sometimes he wished that Damien had been right about her all along. Things would be so much similar if he had been.

" _Finn, I don't think we were right about her." A rough voice entered his ear._

 _He turned to see his best friend and most trusted follower, Damien Bradly. His hazel eyes was glazed over with red, indicating that he had just been in a fight. Half-Demons could easily blend in with humanity, except when they engaged in battle or felt intense rage. Finn Bálor was the leader of a large group of half-demon subjects that were cast out by pure bloods. Claiming them abomination and not fit to work alongside the pure ones._

" _Why do you say that?" He asked._

" _She seems so human. Naive maybe; but very normal. If she was a Nephilim, she would have come into her power by now. Considering her age."_

 _Finn took the suggestion in and thought about it. Nephilims were children born from rouge angels and humans. However, their power was strong. Strong enough to eliminate a pure demon just by willing it to happen. Over the years, they've heard things through the grapevine of rumors that the king of demons was looking to eliminate all Nephilims to ensure his race's survival. He wanted to create chaos amongst humanity. Though he doubted that the Angels would stand by and allow that to happen. It would cause an inevitable war between the species. That was something Finn and his followers did not want._

" _Are you sure that it's not your personal feelings for her clouding your judgment of the situation?" Finn asked turning away from Damien._

" _My feelings have nothing to do with it. It's been recorded that Nephilims come into their power by the age of twenty. Ayva has shown no signs at all that she is one."_

Boy did Finn wish that he had been right that day, because the days that followed changed everything. Damien did everything he could to protect her from the King including doing things that was frowned upon by the entire group. His death was unforeseen and he would carry the burden for the rest of his existence for however long that would be.

It was his job now to protect the woman that meant the world to his best friend. If he couldn't do that then he would die trying. None of them could afford the king to get his hands on her. It would spell disaster for humanity and every species in the world. Finn looked back down at Ayva, who had rolled over onto her side facing away from him.

"I will do everything I can to protect her, Damien. You have my word." He whispered before shimmering out of the house and back into his own. The fire crackling under the chimney. The smell was refreshing.

The walls were painted a brown color accented with several paintings hanging at several points in the room. A large rug was neatly placed in front of the fireplace, adding texture to the black leather furniture. He sat down in a reclining chair, letting out a breath of air. Just as his eyes closed, he could hear voices outside of his chamber doors. Rolling his eyes, he could hear the debate about whether or not to disturb him. Getting to his feet, he opened the door to come face to face with a woman with long orange red hair curled in ringlets down her back and chocolate eyes surrounded by subtle makeup choices. She wore black vinyl pants with heeled boots that came to her knees and a white tank top. Beside her was a man a little over six foot with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black leather coat over his black-shirt with a random design and light colored jeans.

"Becky...Dean...what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

Becky looked at her superior with a worried look upon her face. She had been ordered to befriend Ayva years ago in hopes of proving her Nephilim status; but like Damien, she never saw anything until recently. Dean was Finn's second-in-command and Becky's lover. He had a rocky past and she seemed to calm all the rage that was buried deep within him from years of torture under the king.

"They are killing Nephilims. The three deaths in two weeks...that's what they all had in common." Becky stated with a plea in her voice.

"I assumed that was the case. One of the symbols surrounding the bodies was the ancient mark for Nephilim. There was no doubt in my mind that's what they were after." Finn answered walking back towards the chair allowing them access to his private room.

"So what is your plan?" Dean asked giving his lover's hand a gentle squeeze in reassurance.

Finn didn't really have one. The only thing that was certain was Ayva's safety. No one in the entire clan wanted a war between demons and angels. It would be catastrophic to humanity and could very well wipe them out entirely. "I wish had a plan to tell all of you; but I don't. Damien did everything he could to ensure war would never come to pass. As things stand now, war is coming. Ayva is the only known Nephilim to us and if we could get her to help us things might be different. Unfortunately, she knows nothing of any of this..."

"I don't know how much time we have left. She needs to know this now." Dean stated firmly.

"Dean...you can't just lay all that on her at once. She will bolt for sure. Trust me, I know her." Becky countered.

It was the truth. Becky knew her better than anyone in the entire clan now that Damien was gone. Finn ran a hand over the top of his head. There was only one thing left to do. "I guess I'm going to have to get involved in her life and ease into things with her, make her understand that she is our last hope."

"Just don't fall for her like Damien did. It forbidden for a reason." Dean commented before turning away from his leader.

Becky could only smile. She knew Dean was only concerned with Finn's well-being. Following her lover out the door, she turned back to smile at her leader. She was assuring him that things would be okay. Just because they were half-demon, they weren't heartless killers. That was far from the case. Their emotions were what made them understand that not everything is about the evil in the world. That's what made them frowned upon by the pure blooded demons.

"What the hell do I do now? I don't the first thing about her..." He said aloud to himself leaning back in the chair, closing his eyes to allow sleep to overtake him. He would deal with the problems in the morning when he had a better understanding of what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I'd like to thank Daken's sister, IowaAmbroseGirl, alibob687, angelsdee327, and Metalgrl29 for becoming followers to this story. I'd also like to thank alibob687 and Metalgrl29 for giving me my first reviews. It's much appreciated. There will be two flashbacks present for this one, so onto the next chapter, hope you all like it. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 2:

Ayva felt refreshed to start a new day. She had basically slept for twelve hours straight. It seemed that it was something her body needed, because for the first time in a while she felt focused and not dragged down by unhappy thoughts of the past. Rolling off the couch, her legs carried her to the bathroom.

Turning the knobs to the perfect temperature, she stripped her clothes and stepped under the hot spray of water. The beads of liquid pounded against creamy porcelain skin, causing her to sigh in relief. The fresh smell of her shampoo waved under her nose, bringing a smile to her lips as she thought about the day before in the park. The mother deer and the fawn grazing in a flowered clearing.

She hoped that she would see them again today. Her boss requested a few more nature shots for the article the company she worked for was a part of. Of course, she agreed to the task for two reasons. One, the nature itself and two, with the hope of seeing Finn again.

Ayva felt like she owed him an apology for how she acted towards him the day he came to deliver that dreadful news. Though, he never complained about being punched in the face. That guilt weighed heavily enough on her shoulders. Thinking about it only brought the memory to mind and the sadness along with it.

 _She had just finished carrying in the last of the groceries when the sound of a loud knock pounded against the front door. Somehow a feeling of dread washed over her, chilling her straight to the bone. Not hearing from Damien for over a week was so uncharacteristic even for him and it worried her to no end. Her heart clenched the second her hand came in contact with the knob of the door to pull it open._

 _Two men stood on the porch with solemn expressions upon their faces. It was then she knew that there was something wrong with Damien. The one she recognized as his best friend Finn Bálor; but the other she didn't know at all. He hid his shaggy brown hair under a military style hat and shied his blue eyes away from her own._

" _Finn...what's wrong?" She asked nervously clenching her hands together in front of her._

" _It's Damien...he didn't make it..." He stated softly._

 _Deep down, Ayva knew that was what happened; but she didn't want to believe it. Instead of crying, the rage boiled to the surface. Her already clenched hand reached back and flew forward, connecting with Finn's jaw. A scream of frustration escaped her throat before collapsing to her knees on the floor. The devastation consumed her on so many levels, so much so that she couldn't even speak a single word to them._

" _Ayva, I am sorry..." Finn apologized kneeling down in front of her, touching her arm gently._

 _The tears rolled down her cheeks like a river and there was nothing no one could do to stop them. The sympathy in his eyes poured out through his touch. Her heart closed up and she never returned his gaze, because she blamed him. Blamed the entire unit for his death. What else could she do. That was the question._

After all of that, she never saw Finn or anyone else from the unit again and she was happy with that. All they did was remind her of her husband's devotion to protect innocent lives. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

Blinking her eyes once to come back to reality, she realized the water had grown cold. Shivering, her hands moved the knobs in the off position. Grabbing a black fluffy towel, she wiped her face and then wrapped it around her naked body. Just thinking about that day made her realized just how wrong she had been to treat him that way. It wasn't his fault and she damn well knew that.

"I have to apologize..." She whispered softly looking at herself in the large mirror, staring at her reflection.

Finn awoke to a soft knocking on his door. He quickly stood up from the reclining chair and walked towards the door. Becky's face greeted him warmly. He returned her smile despite still feeling tired. It was rare that she would come to him without Dean next to her, which meant she knew something important.

"What's wrong?" He asked stepping aside to allow her access to the rest of his room.

"Got a text from Ayva a little bit ago."

"And?"

"She talked about you. Stating that she felt guilty for how things happened the last time she saw you."

He was confused about what Becky was talking about, because the last time he saw Ayva was yesterday. Unless she meant the day he came to tell her about Damien's death. The day she punched him in the face. Finding amusement in it, he let out a soft chuckle. "Guilt huh?" He asked turning away from the woman he considered a little sister.

"If you knew her then you'd know why she'd feel that way." Becky's snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

Finn placed his hand on top of the mantle edge over the fireplace that still burned embers. He stared into the orange colored orbs, thinking back on that day. "You're right...I don't..." His voice carried over to her.

"I didn't mean...I'm sorry. She's just..."

"I know. She means a lot to you...as she should."

Becky had no idea what her leader was trying to say; but there was emotions displayed that she hadn't seen in a long time. She knew that Dean didn't want any emotions involved this time around; but honestly, how could there not be. She herself cared a great deal for the woman and would be damned if anything ever happened to her.

"There was one more thing. She said she saw you yesterday up by the park on the west side of town. She's hoping to see you today, because she wants to apologize."

Finn turned back around. The look on Becky's face reminded him of Ayva. He supposed with as much time as she's spent with her, she was bound to pick a few things up along the way. As far as the apology went, there was no need for it; but he would pretend like he didn't know anything about it and see her. He had to know for sure if she was a Nephilim and the only way he knew how to do that was to get involved in her life.

"Finn..."

"Yeah..."

"Do you even know how to talk to a woman?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? I'm not incompetent!"

Becky raised her hands up in defeat; but not without a chuckle of her own. She definitely enjoyed tormenting Finn's social status. He glared at her a moment before his lips curved upward into a smile. He could never stay mad at her for long periods of time, because ninety-nine percent of the time she was only trying to help or trying to brighten the mood.

The sound of chirping birds was extremely relaxing to Ayva as she searched for the nature shots she needed to complete her assignment. She had already gotten one of a butterfly sitting the edge of a flower, sucking the nectar from the center; but that was it. The deer weren't anywhere to be seen and there were so many kids playing that she doubted they would come out at all.

Sitting down on an empty bench, she sat the camera beside her to check her phone. A single message was displayed on the screen, which turned out to be from her best friend Becky. _**"Has he shown up yet?"**_

The message made her smile. Becky had acted like Finn was going to be Ayva's new person of interest. That was far from the case. It was to apologize and that was it. There was no personal of interest. _**"No, not yet."**_

The second she sent the message, Finn turned the corner at the top of the hill. He slowly walked down catching her eyes easily enough. She felt nervous all of a sudden and that wasn't like her at all. Her hands began to tremble against her phone and damn near dropped the device on the ground. She wondered if he had this affected on everyone or just her.

He was dressed in casual dark colored pants with a plain black t-shirt that hugged his muscle toned arms. She tucked a stray chunk of hair neatly behind her ear just as he approached her sitting form. "Hey..." She greeted softly.

"I guess you weren't kidding about seeing you up here if I came around." He replied with a sly grin.

"I'm actually glad you decided to come up here. There is something I wanted to say to you that's been bothering me for quite a while now."

Finn took a seat next to her. The look on her face was full of regret. He wanted to tell her not to worry about what happened; but then he would lead on that he knew about her need to apologize. That was something he didn't want to take the time to explain just yet. "So what's been bothering you?" He asked leaning forward to look directly into her face.

"I wanted to apologize for punching you in the face. It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it...I just..."

"No, I understand. You lost your husband...my friend..."

"Doesn't justify what I did. I've been living with that guilt for a long time and I never saw you again after it happened so I could apologize."

He wanted to tell her why he never came around after that; but it would bring a need for a different kind of conversation that he doubted she was ready for yet. Looking into her eyes, he noticed the swirl of energy behind the color pigment. The beauty of it almost took his breath away. Mentally cursing at himself for even thinking such a thing, he forced it down and proceeded to look away once again.

"There is no need to apologize, Ayva. I wasn't upset then and I'm certainly not upset now."

The sincerity in his voice was a relief to her. With a smile, she reached out and placed her hands on top of his. The simplicity of the touch sent a shiver up his spine. It actually made him feel normal for the first time in a long while. "Thank you...for understanding how sorry I am..." She said slightly tilting her head to the side.

"There is no need to say thank you either; but I appreciate it nonetheless."

He couldn't take the touch any longer and quickly stood up, severing the skin contact. Looking back down at her, he could see the confusion on her face. He honestly had no idea how Damien stayed away from her for so long, because in just two days she caused foreign emotions to stir within. No matter how much he wanted to give in, he knew that he couldn't.

"Finn...?"

"I'll see you around. I've got some things to take care of."

"Yeah...sure...okay..."

Before she could say anything else, he started to walk away. The warm crisp breeze filtered through her hair, whipping it around and over her shoulders. She knew there was something off with him. The emotions flowing off him were extremely confusing to say the least. First thing she felt when he sat down next to her was happiness; but it quickly turned into guilt. Guilt she didn't understand, it wasn't like he was responsible for anything, that she knew of anyway.

Finn slammed the front door shut alerting Becky, who was sitting in the kitchen reading a book, to his arrival home. She lowered her legs from the table and laid her book down before walking out of the room to see what was wrong. Turning the corner into the hallway, she could see him heading in the direction of his private quarters. "Finn!" She yelled from other end of the hall.

"Not now, Becky!" He yelled back.

Not taking no for an answer, she shimmered in front of him. Narrowing her eyes, he knew that she wasn't going to move unless he told her what the problem was. Becky was persistent; but probably the best listener out of all the half-demon subjects he had. Rolling his eyes, he stepped passed her to step inside his room. "Come on Finn, what happened that's go ya all upset?" She asked in their native accent.

"Nothing."

"You suck at lying. Try again."

He waved a hand and fire ignited inside the fireplace. It wasn't that he was upset, it was because he didn't understand why all the foreign emotions he thought he had buried a long time ago came to the surface just because she was around. "Did she say something?" She asked again.

"No...she didn't do anything."

Now she understood what was going on and to be honest, she wondered how long it would take for him to start thinking about the past himself. If everyone thought humans were the only people that got brokenhearted, then they were are all wrong. Watching him just sit down and stare into the fire was a sure indication that he was thinking about the woman who shattered his heart to pieces.

Finn could feel the heat from the fire on his face and hear the door to his room close behind Becky. He didn't like being cold with her; but he felt like he needed to be alone in that moment. There were things not even his subordinates knew and it was time to reflect on those things. Seeing Ayva only made those things hurt more.

 _It was a week after Ayva learned about Damien's death. Finn stood outside the living room window of her home, cloaked from human sigh. He was watching her, making sure that she was alright. He owed his best friend that much; but what he saw was anything but alright. Ayva did nothing but sit on a recliner with her knees up against her chest, crying. The pain she felt could have been avoided had he listened to what 'she' wanted from him._

 _Finn had done plenty of horrible things in his lifetime; but nothing compared to being the reason someone elses life ended. When she looked up from her knees, her bloodshot eyes showed him all the despair he could ever want to see. "God Ayva, I am so sorry..." He whispered before turning away from the house._

 _He continued to check in on her once a week until she continuing on with her life. She had Becky to thank for most of the encouragement; however, the more time that passed the less days she felt the pain. Landing the job at the nature magazine was a blessing for her. The more he watched, the more he learned and the more he grew to understand why Damien fell for her._

Becky sat back down at the kitchen table and picked the book she had been reading back up. She didn't get more than a paragraph read before her phone vibrated against the wood of the table. Looking down at the lit up screen, Ayva's name was displayed. _**"So he showed up..."**_ The message read.

" _ **How did it go?"**_ She typed and hit the send button. If Finn wasn't going to tell her what happened, then her own best friend would.

" _ **It was short. I apologized; but he didn't seem interested in hearing it."**_

That didn't surprise her in the least, because it was the same thing he had told her before even going. _**"I'm sorry, hun. Did he say anything that would indicate that?"**_ She asked even if she knew the answer to the question.

" _ **No; but the second I touched his hand he looked at me like he was scared. He stood up fairly quickly after that and left. I get the feeling like a woman really hurt him in the past."**_

She had no idea just how true the was, nor did she know just how bad that woman hurt him. Dean walked into the kitchen with a bottle of beer in hand. He leaned down and pecked his lips against hers before continuing on towards the cupboards. "So Finn's in a mood, do you know why?" He asked pulling a box of crackers down from the shelf.

"He met up with Ayva today. She apologized for punching him in the face when you guys went to tell her about Damien. That's all I know."

"I almost forgot about that. Hah, that was so long ago..."

"She's held onto that guilt for a long time."

Dean couldn't understand too many human emotions, guilt was definitely not one of the ones he could. Looking at the woman he cared about more than his own life, he could see how much she was struggling with the all the events that have happened over the last several years. Not that he blamed her, being cast out of what they all called home was not part of the plan, nor was Damien's death. Every single member of the household felt that one. Some more than others. "Let me ask you something..." He stated sitting the box of crackers on the counter.

"Yeah..."

"If Ayva is a Nephilim, do you think she will help us once she knows all about what we are and who she is?"

"I do; but it's not going to be an easy road for any of us and that includes her."

He nodded his head before continuing on with what he was doing. Becky looked down at the blank message on the screen of her phone. Her fingers moved swiftly across the smoothe surface, typing the message she wanted to make out. _**"Maybe there was. Even if there was, maybe he could use someone like you to help with it. Maybe he could help you move on to."**_ She hit the send button before slipping the device into her pocket and made her way back out the kitchen with book in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: I'd like to thank ashley0921, Leasha Ambrose, and brendanaparo for becoming followers to this story. I'd also like to thank Leasha Ambrose, Metalgrl29 and alibob687 for the wonderful reviews. I'm pleased with the turnout of this story so far. A little glimpse into Ayva's powers will be revealed, some sibling bickering and little of Finn's past, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

" _ **When I'm weak, I wonder if I'm gonna be alright**_

 _ **But too many times I've seen this all come to life**_

 _ **If I make myself stop and remember**_

 _ **Every morning I see another miracle**_

 _ **I can't believe I'm living the impossible"**_

 _ **'Impossible' by Lacey Sturm**_

Chapter 3:

A week passed since apologizing to Finn for striking him last year and every day she went to the park for an escape. She didn't want to think about that day; but she also hoped that he would show up to ask why he took off in such a hurry. He never made an appearance though and it was starting to worry her that she had done something to upset him. What else could she think?

The sound of children play caused her to smile for a moment before walking onward towards the wood line. She thought maybe a hike in the woods would do her some good. The magazine was quiet with the head writer taking a short sabbatical to refresh his brain. She honestly didn't blame him one bit for taking the time off, assuming that writing must be hard.

The longer she walked the more frustrated she become with the unknown. As far as she knew, there was nothing that was said that was bad enough to upset him. Becky had encouraged her to try and befriend him, that maybe she'd benefit from it in the long run. Maybe that was true; but it felt different somehow. He was different.

A small cry alerted her to the clearing where she saw the small deer family the other day. Quietly approaching the sight, she peered through the bushes to see the fawn standing alone. It was crying out for its mother. She felt sorry for the animal and could feel the anguish in its cries. It made her heart tighten, wishing there was something she could do to help the little one.

Without a single thought, she stepped around the bushes and quietly approached the distressed animal. Much to her surprise, the fawn didn't run from her. It stared at her with big round brown eyes. "Shh, I'm not going to hurt you." She said in a hushed voice.

Ayva sat down in a patch of wildflowers and just watched, hoping its mother would return. The fawn inched its way closer and before she knew it the animal was nuzzling her cheek with its wet nose. A smile tugged at her lips as she lifted her hand up to touch the fur on the top of its head. Using her other hand, she quickly put her phone on silent and held up the device to take a quick picture so she'd always remember what happened.

"You miss your mom huh?" She asked.

Another nudge came to the side of her face. The soft whimper that escaped its throat was easily understood. Ayva's eyes widened in utter shock. The whimper was turned into a hushed word. _**Yes**_. If feeling other peoples emotions wasn't bad enough, now she could understand deer or maybe animals in general. She didn't understand what was happening to her. Trembling against the small creature, it knelt down until it was laying down next to her with its head resting on her lap.

A loud cry came from the other side of the clearing. The fawn instantly lifted its head from Ayva's lap to see its mother coming into view. "There she is. Run along little one, she's waiting for you." She said giving the baby one last pet on the head.

The only thing she heard was a few hushed words in the form of more cries. _**Thank you**_. Standing up, she quickly walked away from the clearing trying to figure out exactly what had happened, because there wasn't any logical answer to it. It was crazy; but it felt almost like it was natural. She moved her index finger over the screen of her phone to view the picture taken a few moments beforehand. The smile never left her face even after she sent the photo to Becky with a message attached. _**"Hey check this out. I'm a nature magnet haha."**_

Becky closed the door quietly behind her bedroom, allowing Dean to continue sleep undisturbed. She couldn't sleep and could feel that Ayva was nearby, which meant she was at the park again. Walking down the hallway, she hesitantly stepped passed Finn's door that was cracked open. From what she could tell he wasn't inside and decided to keep moving forward.

"Morning..." He greeted from the kitchen table with a white mug full of coffee in his hand.

"Morning to you to..." She replied pouring her own cup.

Finn eyed her cautiously. There was something bothering her, that much he could tell. He wondered if it was about Dean or maybe Ayva or even both of them. He could remember when he first met her, she was such a shy woman. Boy did she ever grow up; unfortunately, there was a huge price for the quick grow up.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Not really."

Her answer was short and firm. Now he knew there was definitely something wrong. She never used that tone of voice with him. With others maybe; but never him. Sitting his cup of coffee down upon the table, he stood up and proceeded towards her. "Now why don't I believe you." He stately firmly behind her.

"Probably cause I'm not telling you the truth and I'm not going to."

"Becky, don't be difficult."

"Oh don't give me that! You hide shit from me all the time. I'm entitled to feel worried and not have to go into detail with every person who asks me what's wrong."

She slid out around him with her cup of coffee and sat down on the other end of the table. Finn was left dumbfounded by her sudden outburst of opinion. It was totally out of character for her; but she wasn't wrong. He did hide things from her. Things that just couldn't be told to anyone. Not even her, the woman he felt was a sister. Family.

"I'm sorry if I offended you..."

"Finn...just don't."

He blinked several times before understanding that she wanted to be left alone. If her problem would have been about Dean, then she would have told him; so now he knew that it was about Ayva. Finn didn't want to just let it go. So he persisted once more. "Is this about Ayva?" He asked.

"And if it is?"

"Then please tell me what has you so worried."

Becky leaned back in her chair, running a hand through her long locks of orange red hair before looking up at him. Her dark eyes sparkled against the sunlight coming through the open window behind her. "Since you've been avoiding her ever since you met up with her at the park last week, shes been distant. She believes that she did something wrong for you to just get up and leave so abruptly."

"I haven't been avoiding..."

"Oh yes you have. You haven't left the house in a week." Becky interrupted.

He had nothing to say to that, because yet again she was right. He hadn't left the house in a week. Turning away, Becky knew that he felt guilty again. She stood up from the table and closed the distance between the. Placing a hand on his arm, he looked directly at her. "I'm not asking you to fall in love with her. I'm just asking you to help her...save her. I can't bear the thought of that bitch hurting her or worse. She's the only friend I've ever had besides you guys."

"I know and I'm sorry that all of this is happening. I really wish things were different."

Apologizing to her made him think about the past. A past where life was so much harder than it was now, where they always had to look over their shoulder. Becky was the youngest and last born half-demon in the world, at least as far as he knew and even Becky's birth had been a hundred years ago. They all had been born into slavery under the ruling of a pure blood demon name Aluxia or Xia for short.

Aluxia was ruthless and pretty much emotionless. It comes as no surprise considering she was the strongest pure blood in existence. Not to mention one of the most beautiful creatures known to man, at least in human form she was. Her demon for was a completely different story. Finn could remember the day he saw her for the first time. The day he was initiated into the circle.

" _Come forward, Finn. It is time for your hard work to pay off." Her voice boomed throughout the entire room._

 _Her long black hair was braided and neatly placed over her shoulder, resting against her well_ _endowed chest. The red in her eyes was a sign of her power and it was something he never wanted to invoke. The nervousness overwhelmed him as he took several steps closer to the woman who was his queen._

 _Her smile was perfect just like everything else about her. A small rounded nose and pale white skin. He might just be a half-breed; but he was totally smitten with her the second he laid eyes on her. He had no doubt that she probably knew it to just by how he was acting. Kneeling down in front of her, he could feel the power radiate off her in waves. It crawled up his skin, giving him a chill right down his spine._

" _Finn, you have shown great strength and worthiness. Therefore, you will become the first half-breed warrior in my inner circle. You will command all others like you to do my bidding, understand."_

" _Yes, my queen."_

 _It didn't matter if he wanted to do it or not, he would. She had given him purpose when everyone else shunned him for being different. From then on out, he was her slave both in body and in mind. She held such a captivating hold on him that he blindly did things without question, despite his conscious screaming at him to reject it all and run away._

"Finn!" Becky's voice yelled.

"Huh" Finn replied snapping out of his thoughts.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Of course he hadn't. She gave him a concerned look. It was like she knew what he was thinking about and was giving him comfort about it. "You were thinking about Aluxia weren't you?" She asked softly.

"It doesn't matter. She is the reason were all pretty much eliminated and she will pay for taking everything from me."

Becky couldn't imagine how much Finn hurt inside. To know the woman he had fallen in love with used him and made him do so many horrible things that would give people nightmares if they knew. She swallowed the lump in her throat and sat back down at the kitchen table. Her phone flashed with a blue light repeatedly, indicating that she had a message awaiting her.

Opening the message up, a photo of Ayva and a deer fawn was displayed with an attached message. _**"Hey check this out. I'm a nature magnet haha."**_. Her surprise was expressed by a sudden gasp of air. It didn't go unnoticed by Finn.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"Ayva sent me a picture. I...think...she may very well be a Nephilim."

She turned her phone in his direction to let him view the image for himself. The sight of her with the animal took his breath away, just like it had when he first saw Aluxia for the first time. The sheer happiness was expressed through her perfect smile. She was happy being with nature, which only meant one thing. They had been right about her all along.

Finn never said another word. He walked out of the kitchen and headed straight for the front door. Becky wanted to smile, knowing he was most likely going to see Ayva; but knowing it was a different reason other than a personal visit was disheartening. She wanted him to be happy. He deserved to be happy.

The sun quickly set from the horizon line and darkness took over, allowing the billions of stars to sparkle in the night sky. Ayva sat on her back porch enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. She couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier in the day. There was no way that she understood what that fawn was saying to her, that was just impossible.

Running a hand through her auburn locks, she noticed her phone lit up. A feeling of relief washed over her when she realized that it was Becky messaging her. _**"Need any company? I could use some."**_

" _ **Of course, come on over!"**_

It didn't take long for Becky to make an appearance. Her eyes looked bloodshot like she had been crying for a long period of time. Patting the cushioned seat next to her, the Irish woman took the offer and sat down. Ayva instantly handed her a cold bottle of beer. "What's wrong, B?" 

"Family drama."

"I hear ya. My mom was just full of it until she passed."

Becky needed a change of subject, she didn't want to think about Finn's emotional torment any longer. Taking a swig of her beer, she could feel his presence. Discreetly looking around, she spotted him sitting on top of the boarded up lattice part of the porch. She knew that Ayva couldn't see him; but she sure as hell could.

He waved at her with a smug smile upon his face. He was taunting her and was taking great enjoyment in it. Rolling her eyes, she took another long swig of her beer. Ayva turned to face her with an a comforting smile. "So what's going on besides the family crap?" She asked.

"Not a whole lot. I was going to ask you if you've heard from him yet?"

Finn instantly glared at her. Ayva slouched back in her chair and took a drink. Her eyes stared out into the sky. He couldn't help but stare. It really was a breathtaking sight to see her in such a way. Her hair fell over her shoulders, covering her cleavage from sight. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. It wasn't anything fancy; but he still found her to be captivating.

"No, and I feel like I did something to piss him off. The only emotion I've ever felt from him was guilt. What the hell could he feel so guilty over?"

"I don't know sweetie. I wish I knew."

She really was telling her the truth on that one. Becky really didn't know why Finn felt nothing but guilt, he hid so many things for her and the rest of clan. She eyed him, knowing he was still sitting there listening to their conversation. "Even if he is angry with me, I'm still glad I saw him again. I'm glad I got to apologize."

Finn studied her, wondering why apologizing to him made her so happy. He looked to Becky for an explanation; but she ignored him. Ayva stood up and walked towards the edge of the porch. She leaned against the cold wood with her arms. Both half-demons could tell she was thinking about something. It wasn't until she spoke did they understand. "So, something weird happened today..." She started to explain.

"More weird than you feeling other peoples emotions?"

"Yeah kind of..."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you get that picture I sent you today?"

"Yeah, it was cute."

Sure it was cute; but there was more to it than that. So many questions caused Ayva to worry that she was going insane. Some leftover despair from Damien's death or something. "That fawn wasn't even afraid of me. Even nuzzled against me; but the weirdest part about it was the fact that I think I understood it."

"Understood what exactly?"

"It's cries. I think I understood what it was saying."

Finn instantly got down to stand on his feet. He looked at Becky, realizing that her powers were slowly forming. Ayva Bradly was indeed a Nephilim. There was no question about it now. Communication with nature and empathy was just two of the many things they could do. He thought it would be interesting to hear what his sister would tell her.

"By the way you are looking at me, I can see that you don't believe me." Ayva said.

"No, I do believe you. Ever since I've known you, you've always kind of been different. It's a beautiful sight to see first hand."

"Are you sure that you don't think I'm crazy."

"No silly. You are just fine."

Becky got up from her seat and made her way over to her scared friend. Wrapping arms around her tightly, she gave the comfort she was seeking silently. When Ayva pulled back, she whipped several stray tears away from her eyes. "I'll be right back. Open me another beer will ya?"

"Sure."

Once she was out of sight, Finn walked closer. He wasn't going to lie and say that he was happy with the knowledge of her Nephilim status; but now that he knew, things were going start moving forward. He doubted that Aluxia would stay hidden for too much longer. The third death indicated such things. "Finn, you need to talk to her. Please."

"You keep her company tonight. I promise I will talk to her soon."

"Thank you."

"Should I tell Dean you won't be coming home?"

"I'll text him later."

He nodded and then vanished from sight just as Ayva walked back onto the porch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: I'd like to thank Metalgrl29 for the wonderful review. I really appreciate all the encouragement. I've been listening to a lot of music and there have been so many new ideas forming in my head, so I hope you are all prepared for that; so onto the new chapter, enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 4:

Walking into work the next day, Ayva felt like things were going to go very well for her. Becky's visit last night was more than enough to think positive again. Her assignment was complete and ready to turn into her boss the second she got to her desk. She weaved through all the cubicles in attempts to get to her work station at the far end of the room. "Morning, Ayva!" Paige greeted warmly.

"Hey, how are you. I haven't seen you in a while." Ayva asked stopping at the edge of her friend's desk.

"I'm doing a lot better. Hand is all healed up and I should be able to go out on assignments again soon."

Paige was her only friend at work. All the others seemed to avoid her like the plague or out of jealousy because she had been promoted to field photographer in less than six months after achieving the job at the magazine. Three months prior to the promotion, Paige had been in a car accident that shattered her hand in a few different places. "It's good to see you back here. You've missed quite a bit."

"I've heard you got a promotion, can't say I'm surprised. You are really good."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

Giving her friend a gentle squeeze on the arm, she continued on towards her own desk. The light colored oak was covered by three different pencil cups, a flat screen computer, and a three shelf bin at the corner for organization of all the paperwork she dealt with. As she sat down, several different emotions rolled across her skin. It took her breath away for a moment before her body adjusted to the conflicting feelings. _**"She's so fake."**_ A voice stated.

Ayva looked around the room to find the person who had said such a thing; but the only thing she got was odd looks and rolling of eyes. _ **"Stop staring, geez."**_ Another voice sounded. Whipping her head around, her eyes met that of the man who she replaced as the top field photographer. His harsh gaze with filled resentment. _**"I don't understand what makes your work better than mine."**_

Closing her eyes, she desperately tried to silence the voices in her head. There was something seriously wrong with her now. There was no way in hell she was hearing other peoples private thoughts. _**"God, she is so weird."**_ Her neighbor's voice entered her mind.

Squinting hard, tears brimmed her lashes. A sudden feeling pressure was felt inside her head that was begging to be released. Instinctively, she pushed down upon that pressure and the light bulb inside her overhead lamp shattered into pieces. Looking down at the shards of glass on her desk, her head felt so much better and the voices stopped coming. _**"What am I going to do now? I don't understand any of this..."**_ She mentally thought to herself.

She knew that she couldn't be at work in the state mind she was in either. Gathering her things back up, her feet carried her straight to her boss's office. Her knuckles gently knocked against the wood of the door frame, alerting him to her presence. "Come on in Ayva. What can I do for you?" He asked cheerfully.

"Two things actually."

"Okay, what's up?"

Ayva lay her completed assignment down on his desk. The nature photos were neatly tucked inside a protective case, so as not to get ruined by outside materials. His chocolate eyes gazed down at the item in front of him. "From what I'm seeing this is perfect and exactly what we need to complete the article."

"I'm glad. They weren't easy to come by."

"What is the other thing you needed to say?"

"I think I need a couple days off."

He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. She knew that she shouldn't be asking for something like this; but if she didn't sort out whatever was going on with her, it wasn't going to turn out very well at all. "Is there a particular reason you're asking?" He asked curiously.

"It's kind of personal..."

"Alright then. I think you deserve a few days off. You've been working so hard over the last few months and have never complained about anything. Take a week."

"Thank you so much, Seth. I promise when I come back, I will be even better than before."

"I'll hold you to that, Ayva..."

With a smile, she left the office and continued on out of the building completely. She ignored every negative thought her co-workers had about her and every harsh glare or rolling of eyes. Things would be different when she got back. They had to be or everything she'd ever worked for would be gone in the blink of eyes, just like her marriage to Damien.

" _Finn..." A whispered groan escaped._

 _He enjoyed hearing Aluxia cry out his name. Though he knew it was wrong, it didn't matter. In those moments in time when they were together, the world seemed to fade around him. Kissing her lips one last time before she reached her peak of ecstasy, he could feel her body tremble. A smug grin appeared on his lips in the effort. Crying out his name again, she achieved what she desperately wanted. The red in her eyes took over the entire color pigments that were originally hazel._

" _You are quite skilled young one." She complimented as he rolled off to lay next to her._

 _Finn didn't say a thing. She was his queen and already mated to the King of all Demons. If he knew of her affairs, he'd loose his life instantly. Somehow, it didn't even matter. All that mattered was making her happy, despite all the wrong she made him do. "You know this will have to stop once the king returns."_

" _I know."_

 _Even after mindlessly saying those words, he never meant them. He felt the Kind didn't deserve someone as beautiful as Aluxia. It was then that he vowed to fight for her. He wanted to make her his and rule by her side._

Finn awoke with a gasp of air. Sweat rolled down his face and dripped down upon his bare chest. He cursed himself for even thinking about her. That was a past he wanted to forget about, not only because she had used him to get things she wanted; but because he had been such a fool to believe that she could love him in return.

After taking a quick shower, he dressed and walked into the kitchen for his morning cup of coffee. When he saw there wasn't any made, he looked at the time and realized that it was a little after noon. It wasn't like him to sleep in that much, especially when he had things that he needed to accomplish. "I see you finally woke up." Becky stated emerging from the basement.

"Yeah, I didn't realize that it was this late already..."

"I was beginning to worry about you."

He let out a soft chuckle at her expense, which earned him a punch in the arm. Rubbing the tender spot carefully, he looked at her and smiled. No matter what happened, he knew that she'd always have his back. "No, seriously...you never sleep later than eight. What's up?" She asked opening the refrigerator door for a bottle of water.

"My dreams are turning into my memories now."

"Aluxia?"

"Yeah..."

Becky wanted to help him to forget all about her; but he refused to forget. Stating that he needed to remember it all to prevent himself from making the same mistakes. Sitting down at the table, she pulled out her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. "Ayva took time off work. Something happened that she couldn't even tell me about. My guess is that her powers are developing quicker than I first thought. Finn, I'm worried about her."

"I will talk with her today and maybe I can get inside her head, learn a few things about what's been happening to her."

With that said, he walked out of the kitchen and out of the house entirely. He figured that he'd drive today instead of using his traditional method of travel. Turning the key in the ignition, he instantly could feel her presence nearby. Looking out the windshield, he could see her walking down the sidewalk with her arms crossed over her chest. As if she was hugging herself.

Finn shut the car off and got out. He swiftly stepped up onto the sidewalk and leaned up against the vehicle. Ayva lifted her head up briefly. Their eyes met, allowing him to feel her fear. That disgusting bitter taste he hated so much. "What brings you to this side of town?" He asked with a smile.

"Walking to get my mind off things." She answered stopping a few feet away from him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I doubt you'd believe me, even if I told you."

"Try me. I'm pretty open minded."

She studied him a moment, hoping to get a confirmation that he was indeed telling the truth. His emotions were a conflicting jumble that not even she could mentally sort out. There was guilt mixed with desire and hope. A sudden feeling of trust washed over her, allowing her to relax in his company; but she questioned the idea of trusting him with the things that were happening to her. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want. I'll just listen to whatever you want to tell me." He assured her.

"Thank you..."

"Do you want to walk or drive?"

Ayva decided that walking to her favorite place in the world would be the best option. The flower clearing in the park's wood line had always been her sanctuary and it would continue to be until it no longer did what it was supposed to do. The walk there was spent in silence; but it didn't stop Finn from trying to get inside her head.

Flashes of the deer fawn laying upon her lap seeped into his mind along with the conversation she held with the animal. It skipped ahead to what he believed was earlier today's events. Her co-workers harsh thoughts and the overload that shattered a light bulb into pieces. Now he understood why she was falling deep into herself and wasn't able to trust Becky with the new development.

When she stopped walking, he almost didn't notice and almost ran into her. The flower clearing was surrounding him from all sides. It was the same place she befriended the baby deer. The sweet smell of the flowers waved under his nose. Ayva stood firm in place before sitting down right in the middle without caring about getting dirty. "This is my favorite place in the world. It was my escape after Damien was killed."

"I can see why. It's beautiful."

She fell silent again. He had no doubt that she was struggling with all the new changes; but what surprised him, was the feeling of need. He wanted to help her, guide her through all the pain and confusion. Her long hair moved across her back the second the warm breeze blew through. _**"God Ayva, I wish I knew how to help you..."**_ He thought mentally not realizing that she heard every word of it.

"How would you help me?" She asked.

"I didn't say anything out loud. How did you know what I was thinking?"

"For the same reason I can feel others emotions and talk to animals. Today I found out I can now hear peoples thoughts whether I want to hear them or not. I don't know why I'm telling you this; but I feel like I can trust you."

Finn was a little taken aback by her sudden bold admitting of her secrets. He didn't want to disappoint her by saying the wrong thing. He didn't want her to run away from him. Sitting down next to her, he faced her fear stricken face. There were tears threatening to fall from her lashes if she blinked just once. "You can trust me. You aren't the only one in the world with gifts." He stated hoping that she'd believe him.

"I'm not?"

"No."

He held up his hand. He mentally willed a tigerlilly to part from the ground. It floated in the air, hovering just above her open hands. Blinking, it dropped directly into her possession. Her blue eyes widened the second the velvety petals touched her skin. It only brought on more questions. Who else had powers like hers in the world? How many? Why did she even have them in the first place? "Slow down with the questions." He laughed hearing ever single one of them inside his own mind.

"You can hear my thoughts to?"

"Yeah..."

"Then can you answer them?"

"I honestly don't know who all has gifts like yours nor do I know how many people are like you. As far as why you have them...it's a genetic thing. It's passed from one parent or both parents to the child."

His answers were disappointing to her, because she couldn't even ask her parents. Her mother passed away a few years ago and she never knew her father. She shook her head, not wanting to believe any of what was going on. She wanted it to be just a dream and that she could go back to living a normal life. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make things harder for you..." He apologized.

"Finn, it's not your fault. It's just this is all so nuts. I've lived twenty-five years without any of this and then all of a sudden its changing.

"Would it help if I offered to try and help you control them better?"

"You'd do that for me?"

Her fearful expression quickly turned into admiration. He could hear her heart skip a beat upon offering to help. He supposed that she didn't expect him to want to help. Boy, was she ever wrong about that. There was so much more to wanting to help her than he was willing to admit to anyone. If the others knew of his feelings, there would be hell to pay. Not just of him; but for her as well. It was just best if no one knew. "Yeah I would."

"Thank you. I still don't understand it all; but I'm glad you do."

Looking at him, she could tell that he was smiling for her sake. He really wasn't feeling happy. He was worried about something. His thoughts were silent. She wondered if he was blocking them from her, which if that was the case, she needed to learn quickly. There were some thoughts she's rather him not know about.

He stood up from the ground and held out his hand for her. She hesitantly took it and was effortlessly brought up to her feet. The tigerlilly was still in the palm of her other hand. She couldn't bring herself to drop it to the ground, so she tucked it behind her ear. The small gesture caused his heart race and his blood to rush in opposite directions. It was slightly different than what he felt with Aluxia; but it was pretty damn similar as far as he was concerned and it scared the hell out of him. "Finn, calm down. She's not going to hurt you." Becky's voice sounded from behind him.

Mentally laughing, he supposed it came as no surprise that she'd spy on them. He had done the same thing to her the previous night. Forcing himself to calm down, he looked directly into Ayva's eyes. The swirl of energy was more prominent now that her powers had awakened, thus making her eyes even more beautiful than they were before. "It suits you...that flower I mean..." He commented.

"I figured I'd keep it. It's the item that gave you the strength to trust me with your secret."

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

Becky smiled when he turned around to start walking out of the clearing. She winked at him in passing. He simply rolled his eyes in return. If he didn't know that his demon father had already been killed before she was even born, he'd swear they really were siblings. She kept a close watch on them as Finn walked Ayva back to her home on the other side of town. Noticing all the stolen glances in Ayva's direction from Finn and vice-versa. If she didn't know any better, she'd say there was a forbidden romance forming behind the scenes.

Standing outside Ayva's front door, Finn contemplated asking her to dinner just as a way to know her better. She unlocked the door and turned back around to face him. She honestly had no idea what to even tell him. So many new things have begun in her life that she couldn't explain; but there was one thing that was for certain, Finn was someone she could trust with it.

"Thanks for everything today." She said refraining from touching his hand, for fear he'd bolt like the last time.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I was able to help. At least for today anyway. I'll be here around four tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Sure. I took the whole week off."

Nodding his head in confirmation, he didn't see her lean into him. Her lips pressed against his cheek tenderly. They were only there for a few seconds; but to him it felt a lot longer than that. His blood pumped feverishly through his veins once more. It sent his heart racing again. "Take care, Finn." She said stepping back away from him to walk into her house, closing the door behind her.

"I never expected her to make the first move." Becky said appearing beside him.

"Shut up. It was just a thank you. It meant nothing." He replied calming himself down from the overabundance of emotions in conflicting turmoil inside himself.

"Keep telling yourself that; but I think you need each other."

Finn just ignored her by shimmering away. Becky wasn't too far behind, appearing a few seconds apart in the living room of their home. Dean looked up from his phone to see them stare at each other, both determined to get their points across. "Dean, please tell your woman that she needs to mind her own business." Finn demanded.

"Finn, don't you dare take that tone with me!" Becky shouted.

"What is the issue? If you don't mind my asking?" Dean asked shoving his phone back into the front pocket of his faded jeans.

"She looks to deep into things that aren't really there." Finn stated before walking away.

Becky bit her bottom lip. She knew that she had said to much. Apologizing would have to wait for now, he would need time to cool before he was approachable. Dean welcomed her into his arms on the couch. He held her, comforting her and never asked for her to explain the argument. She could feel his lips on the top of her head. It was enough for her to calm down enough to explain what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: I'd like to thank jazzybrowne for becoming a follower to this story. I'd also like thank Leasha Ambrose and Metalgrl29 for the wonderful reviews. You guys are such a blessing. Thank you for all your kind words, they mean a lot to me. Lots of new things developing in this chapter, hope you enjoy and as always let me know what you think.**

Chapter 5:

Becky avoided Finn the entire morning. She was still angry with him for snapping at her for suggesting that he needed Ayva. She knew just how forbidden it was; but in her opinion when things felt right, what did it matter? Dean wasn't exactly supportive of the idea either. Maybe it was because of the circumstances in Damien's death, she didn't know.

She sat down in the living room with her book; but never got it open when a vibration tingled against the skin of her thigh. Reaching for the device, she saw Finn appear before her with his arms crossed over his chest. He had an annoyed look upon his face. Becky ignored him and gazed at her phone screen to read the message from Ayva. _**"What are you up to? I'm so bored right now."**_

" _ **That's because your not a work."**_

"Are you going avoid me all day?" Finn asked uncrossing his arm to let them hand loosely at his sides.

"Why should I talk to you? You tell me everything isn't my business."

"That particular subject wasn't though."

Becky raised an eyebrow at him for a moment before getting up from the couch. She didn't want to argue with him, so she decided to walk away. Unfortunately, Finn wasn't about to let that happen. He took a firm grasp upon her arm in passing. "Come on Becky, you can't stay mad at me forever." He stated.

"Look, I wasn't trying to tell you what to do. I was just telling you how I see things, so I'm sorry if you can't tell the difference."

She ripped her arm free from his grasp and shimmered out of the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He never realized that Becky was only trying to help. He was used to someone always telling him what to do, he never understood the difference between offering an opinion and giving orders. Now he felt awful for hurting her feelings. She was the closest person he had to family. Sure he had Dean as well; but it just wasn't the same.

Becky knocked on a large wooden door with a beautiful etch design in the glass. It didn't take long for Ayva to answer the door with a cheerful smile. She tried to give her the best smile she could fake without letting her know that it really wasn't a real one. "I'm glad you came. There's been something I've wanted to tell you since yesterday." Ayva stated closing the front door behind her.

"What would that be?" Becky asked sitting down on the other side of the couch.

Ayva returned from the kitchen with two cups of coffee. The instant she walked into the room, her friend's emotions hit her straight in the chest. It made her stop walking and take them all in. Anger, disappointment and sadness suffocated her. If that wasn't bad enough, the private thoughts of her best friend started to invade her mind. _**"How dare he speak to me that way!"**_

"Ayva!"

No answer came back. Becky called out again; but she had such a faraway look in her eyes that she didn't even understand what was happening. Becky reached out for her, taking both of her shoulders into her hands. Shaking her gently, her eyes finally were starting to return to the normal color. "Are you okay?"

"I...uh...yeah I think so..."

"What happened just now?"

Ayva sat down on the couch, mindlessly sitting the cups of coffee on the table in front of her. Becky waited patiently for her to answer the question. "It's really hard to explain. I told you about the empathy and talking to the deer; but yesterday I started to hear peoples thoughts. It freaked me out so much that I insisted on taking the whole week off."

"So that's why you were so skittish yesterday."

"Pretty much. This is all so crazy. If I didn't have you and Finn right now, I'd probably admit myself into an institution somewhere."

Hearing his name sent Becky's blood to boil. She was still fuming at his disregard for her feelings. It was to the point where she didn't realize that she wasn't blocking her thoughts from Ayva's novice mind. _**"Damn you Finn!"**_ It was too late. Ayva heard it loud and clear, making her raise a questioning eyebrow in her direction.

"You know Finn I'm gathering."

"Yeah. I'm dating his unit brother Dean Ambrose. We all live in the same house."

"I could hear your thoughts. You are angry at him aren't you?"

Tucking a large chunk of her orange red hair behind her head, she reached for the cup of coffee on the center table. She wondered how she was going to explain things without giving details away. She wanted to let Finn tell her the truth. "I gave my opinion about something last night and he snapped at me. Basically told me to mind my own business."

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew him? Why did you pretend like you didn't know him at all?" Ayva asked starting to feel like everyone around her wasn't who they said they were.

"I'm sorry, Ayva. I really am. I should have told that I knew him."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Ayva was irritated. The lamp next to her started to rattle against the wood of the end table it rested on. Becky looked up from her folded hands to see that it wasn't just the lamp that was rattling, it was every single item in the room that wasn't tethered down by something else. Witnessing it first hand, she realized that telekinesis was the next power in line to develop. "Ayva, you need to calm down or everything in this room is either going to shatter or go flying depending on your mood right this moment."

"How would you know?" She snapped.

"Trust me, I know a thing or to about abilities like this one."

Becky reached out to take a hold of Ayva's hand. "Take a deep breath and think of something happy." She coached, hoping that it would take effect.

She watched Ayva close her eyes and breathe in deep. Invading her friend's mind, she could see an image of Finn moving a tigerlilly into her waiting hands. The same lone flower that was in a cup of water on the kitchen counter. Seeing the memory first hand made her heart clench and a smile to tug at her lips. Finn really did care about her and that was a step in the right direction.

It didn't take long for the all the belongings to stop shaking. Ayva opened her eyes to see the smile on Becky's face. Even with all the new changes happening around her, she couldn't seem to find a reason to stay angry with Becky or with Finn for that matter. Trust was something that was earned not just given blindly, she knew that better than anyone and she couldn't expect them to trust her with everything either. "You did good." Becky commented.

"Why are you not freaked out by all this?"

"Probably because I was you not all that long ago. I developed powers I had no idea where they came from or why I had them. If it wasn't for Dean and Finn, I don't think I ever would have been able to control them."

"So what you're telling me is that Finn, Dean and you all have powers."

Becky chuckled, "Yeah. I know that sounds insane; but we stick together like a family because ordinary people just wouldn't understand. Believe me, I wanted to tell you about mine for so long. I just didn't know how to."

Before Ayva could open her mouth to respond to Becky's confession, a soft knock sounded. Looking at the clock, they both realized that it two till four. Finn had arrived to begin teaching Ayva how to control powers. Getting up from the couch, Ayva opened the door to see Finn standing there dressed in a pair of dark colored pants and a white t-shirt that framed every contour of his upper body.

Her mouth suddenly went dry and couldn't seem to focus on the words she wanted to say to him. Finn gave a smirk, knowing that he made her nervous. Becky cleared her throat, snapping Ayva out of her daze. "I think I'm going to head out, A. Good luck with everything today"

"Becky...you don't have to go..."

"I don't want to be in the way."

She started to walk towards the door, passing Finn in the process. He knew that he needed to apologize to her. He needed her support more than ever. He needed her to be there for him when he hit a problem in his chaotic life. "Becky, I'm sorry about earlier." He said softly.

It surprised her to hear the apology. Turning around to see him face to face, wondering if he was being sincere or not. She really hated being angry at him, because she knew that it really wasn't all of his fault. Aluxia took so much from him, destroyed his humanity on so many levels. The look in his eyes was all she needed to know that he was indeed being truthful. "I appreciate you saying that; but I still need to get going. Dean and I have dinner plans."

"Are you sure?" Ayva asked in a disappointed voice.

"I'm sure."

She smiled and gave Finn's arm a comforting squeeze before walking out the door. He turned from the closed door to Ayva. She nervously bit her bottom lip, trying to come up with something to say. He found the gesture to be completely adorable and couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her. "So how do you want to start?" He asked trying to suppress his sudden urge to tuck the stray chunk of hair behind her ear.

"You tell me. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Then we will start simple. Blocking your thoughts from others and blocking yourself from hearing others."

"Oh thank god! I don't want to hear other peoples thoughts."

He could understand that. It was something he never really cared for either, except in certain situations. She retreated down to the couch. Discreetly wiping his palms on the sides of his pants, he moved to sit down next to her. "The first thing I'm going to tell you is that you have to stay calm and try not to get frustrated, because things aren't learned overnight."

"Okay."

She couldn't help but stare into his eyes. The beautiful blue she have caught herself thinking about more times than she was willing to admit to anyone. "You want to stop the voices then you must build yourself an inner wall. Visualize a wall made of whatever you want; but its up to the strength of your mind if its strong enough to hold up against the constant thoughts." He explained desperately trying to ignore her stares.

"O...kay..."

Her eyes fluttered closed. She could see nothing but just a black emptiness, a blank canvas to create the wall needed to keep her sanity intact. Willing bricks to form, she clenched her hands against the fabric of her black yoga pants. Finn could feel her frantic need to make it work. "Don't force it, Ayva. Open your eyes and take a breath." He suggested.

She did exactly what he told her to do; but again, nothing happened. After five more failed attempts to form a wall inside her mind, the frustration was settling in. The same objects in the room started to rattle once again. Finn noticed immediately. _**"She must have started this today."**_ He thought to himself.

He leaned forward taking her hands into his own. She looked at him, the moisture coated her lashes with pending tears. "I understand not being able to form an entire wall; but I can't even form one freaking brick!" She stated holding back the tears she wanted to shed. Pulling her hands away from his touch, she wiped her eyes away from the stray wetness.

"It's okay. Take a deep breath."

Sucking in a deep breath, it slowly calmed her down enough for all of her belongings to stop rattling. Finn was thankful for that; but it posed another problem entirely. He hadn't know about the telekinetic development. That was going to have to be controlled before the other stuff. She wasn't going to like that and he knew it. "Do you want to try again or take a break?" He asked looking back at the clock on the far wall. An hour had passed since he arrived there.

"Do you mind if take a break to cook dinner?"

"Of course not. I will see you tomorrow."

"Finn, I'm cooking for you to."

He wasn't expecting that. His first instinct was to bolt but knew if he did, she'd never let him back in. She walked into the kitchen and knelt down to reach the bottom cabinets to get two pots out. A small one and a fairly large one. He was curious as to what she was doing, so he followed her into the kitchen only to see the tigerlilly that he had given her the day before in a glass of water on the counter. "So you really did keep it." He commented.

"The flower? Yeah, I said I was going to. Why? Does that surprise you?"

"Kind of...yeah..."

She pulled down a jar of white sauce and a clear bag of noodles, eying him curiously. For some reason she wanted to know what he was thinking and without meaning to, she invaded his mind of his personal thoughts. The memory of him moving the delicate flower with his mind appeared behind her own eyes, as if she was living it through his eyes. She was seeing herself as he saw her. _**"Beautiful."**_ Was the word that rolled of his tongue via his mind in a thick Irish accent.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the rest, heat warmed her cheeks. Finn tilted his head to the side, wondering what had her all flustered in a matter of seconds. Then he realized that she must have invaded his mind accidentally. A smile tugged at his lips. If she wasn't scared by now, there was hope that she wouldn't be when the time came for her to learn the truth.

"So what are you making?" He asked trying to get her to focus on something else other than the tension between each other.

"Pasta with a creamy Alfredo sauce."

"Sounds good..."

She smiled at him before turning away to pour the noddles into the boiling water on the stove. Finn watched her closely. Every move she made was fluid, graceful. Exactly how an angel would move. As happy has he was for her to finally understand who she is, there was a part of him that hating the idea with every fiber of his being. He was half demon and he would never have her without people coming after them. Consequences one would say. It was forbidden for an angel and demon to be together, half-breeds included. The consequences finally caught up with Damien no matter how hard Finn had tried to stop them from coming.

"It's almost done. The bathroom is upstairs on the left if you need to wash up or anything." Ayva stated turning the burner off under the sauce.

"Thank you."

He turned to walk towards the stairs. There were several photos hanging on the wall as the stairs ascended upward. One of them caught his attention immediately. It was of Ayva and Damien right after they announced their engagement. He could remember that day like it was yesterday, because it was the fight that drove him away from his family.

" _You can't do this. It's forbidden!" Dean yelled from other side of the room._

" _I don't really care. She is everything I ever need, surely you can understand that." Damien replied standing firm in his place near the open doorway._

" _I do understand; but you know that it can't be an angel. It doesn't matter if she's only half."_

 _The bickering had become harder and harder to ignore the longer Ayva was in Damien life on a romantic level. Finn could see things from both sides and he honestly had no idea how to handle the situation. Becky kept quiet, hovering away from the two males that just seemed like they wanted to throw down right in the middle of the room. "We don't even know if she is a Nephilim. She's twenty-three years old and has shown zero signs."_

"Do you really want to take that chance and risk all hell breaking loose upon all of us?"

"Yes..."

 _Dean was completely enraged at his so-called family member for confessing that Ayva was more important to him than family. Becky reached out for his hand, stroking the skin tenderly. "Then go, I won't stop you; but I won't be around for when they inevitably come for you." He informed before walking away with the youngest of the family trailing behind._

" _Finn...what about you?" Damien asked._

" _I will support whatever you do; but you have to know that they will come for you and they won't care if she's just a human. They will kill her because there was a rumor of her Nephilim status."_

 _All Damien could do was nod his head and take it all in. In the end, he decided that Ayva was worth the risk._

He never came back home; but continued to keep in contact with Finn as often as he could before things went south. "I don't know what to do, Damien." He whispered before continuing on up the stairs.

Ayva sat the table nervously. Her hands were trembling no matter what she told herself. Finn was bringing out emotions she thought died with Damien. Hearing his personal thoughts of her was more than enough for her to know that he was feeling some of the same things for her. Sitting his plate down on the table, she looked up to see him walking back into the room.

"Wow, you've outdone yourself. There was no need to make something so extreme." He said pulling out her chair, allowing her to sit down before he pushed her closer to the table.

"This really isn't all that extreme; but I can make better things. I've always been a good cook."

He sat down across the table and picked up the fork next to the plate. Taking the first bit, the flavor washed over his tongue sending his taste buds into overdrive. He couldn't believe just how good it really was. _**"She really needs to cook for us at home."**_ He thought to himself.

"Maybe I will sometime." She answered as if he said the thought aloud.

Swallowing down the next bit, he realized that he needed to be more careful with his thoughts. He could see pink tint her cheeks. She was blushing and he couldn't help but find that to be beyond angelic. Ironic as it may seem. There was no one better to be an angel than she was. _**"Finn!"**_ Becky's voice boomed inside his head.

" _ **What the hell? What's wrong?"**_ He asked noticing the frantic nature in her voice.

" _ **There's been another killing. A young man this time. Same circle of symbols."**_

" _ **Okay, let me finish up here and I'll be home soon to sort it all out."**_

The death couldn't have come at a worst time. He knew that he had to leave; but had no idea what he was going to tell her. Looking at her, he suddenly took in a harsh breath of air. Her ocean blue eyes were pure white and her body was frozen solid. "Ayva!" He shouted but nothing happened. Swiftly moving forward to stand beside her in a split second, he took hold of her shoulders. The desperation clearly written on his face.

"Come on Ayva, snap out of it!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Thanks goes to alibob687, Metalgrl29 and Krys Jericho for the awesome reviews. All your words encourage me to write faster and post all these chapters for you. I will admit this chapter is going to explosive to stay the least. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

" _ **If I could just see it all**_

 _ **Like a Fly on the wall**_

 _ **Will I be able to accept what I can't control**_

 _ **And would share what I saw**_

 _ **Or just sit back and ignore**_

 _ **Like nothing ever happened and I haven't seen you before**_

 _ **I'm on the run from the thief I let into my head**_

 _ **I know I hold the keys so don't scare when I turn and shout"**_

 _ **'Fly of the Wall' by Thousand Foot Krutch**_

Chapter 6:

He shouted her name again. Ayva never budged from her still form for what seemed like forever. Finn looked around the room for some kind of explanation for her current condition. He had never seen anything like it before in his long life. Her mouth moved as if she was speaking. Leaning in closer, he could hear her whisper "So much blood..."

"Ayva, come on. Tell me what's happening."

Her eyes blinked once before she let out a blood curling scream. He could tell that she was in agony and couldn't understand why. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth before spilling out onto the hardwood floor in a strangled cough. "Ayva..." He whispered helplessly.

"Finn...I can see him... they are killing him..." She choked out before spitting more blood onto the floor.

"Who is killing who?"

Finn knelt down pulling her into his arm, not caring about the blood that was beginning to soak his pants. His only concern was her. After he asked the question, it was beginning to make sense. She was seeing the newest death before it had happened. She was seeing the past instead of the future, which meant it was a power untapped. "Shh, I'm here..." He soothed gently touching her back with his the palm of his hand.

"Symbols..." She whispered hoarsely.

He knew what she was seeing now. It was the death Becky had informed him about a half hour beforehand. The question now was why she was seeing the past. Was she connected to all Nephilims in the world? Would she feel their death if another were to be murdered? _**"Becky, you and Dean will have to handle it on your own. Something happened to Ayva and I can't leave her alone."**_ He mentally projected.

" _ **Is she okay?"**_

" _ **I don't know...I...don't know what to do..."**_

" _ **Dean can handle it alone. Do you need me?"**_

" _ **Not right now. I'll call if something changes."**_

" _ **Keep her safe."**_

He couldn't answer back because Ayva screamed again, clenching her sides. Writhing in pain, she squirmed out of his arms and back onto the hardwood floor. She was feeling everything the victim had felt, except it wasn't killing her. Sure she was coughing up blood; but it wasn't enough to kill her.

Across town, Becky and Dean cloaked themselves to visit the crime scene of the most recent murder victim. The same circle of occult symbols were delicately places around the body. His body had been cut, torn, and stabbed in multiple places. There was so much blood that it seeped into the swear system below.

Dean could tell Becky was unfocused on the task at hand and wondered what could have happened between the time she had informed Finn of the death and when they arrived a half hour later. He knelt down by the far corner symbol and touched the still wet liquid it was written in. "It's blood again." He commented.

"This is sick. Who the hell is doing this?" She asked.

"My guess...it's demons."

"Aluxia?"

"Perhaps; but it's too messy for her."

Becky bit her bottom lip, trying to focus on what was going on; but her mind kept going back to her conversation with Finn about Ayva. The feeling of worry was throbbing in the pit of her stomach. There was something off about the whole situation and she just couldn't seem to shake it no matter what she did.

Dean slipped his fingers through hers, snapping her out of zoned out phase. She turned to looked directly at him, unaware of what she might see when she did so. His eyes sparkled with concern. Not with anything else; but with her. He was concerned about her. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Not really. I feel like there is something wrong."

"Wrong how?

"I feel like this was all just a diversion to get us away from what they are really after."

"Why would you think that?"

She closed her eyes tightly, trying so hard not to visualize the worst things that could happen if she was right. The panic in Finn's voice was not helping her worry any. He sounded so desperate and had no clue what to do. "I need to see for myself if I'm right or not. Can you finish up here?" She asked placing a hand on his chest.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Ayva's..."

"Stay safe, you hear me."

He kissed her lips once before again on her forehead. She nodded her head before shimmering away. He stood alone contemplating following her; but there was a job to do first before he could even think about following her. He needed to finish detailing the symbols in the circle so they could finally figure out what it all meant.

Ayva softly panted for breathes of air. It seemed like everything was over for the time being. Finn carried her over to the couch and gently lay her down upon it. His hands were sticky with her blood. Turning back around to see her labored breaths, he could feel Becky's presence behind him. "What the hell happened?" She asked in a whispered voice, simply because she never bothered to cloak herself.

"She saw the past. I think she's connected to all Nephilims in the world. If one dies, she feels it. All of it. Every agonizing detail." He explained.

She looked down at his blood coated hands before stepping aside to allow him access to the kitchen where their dinner was still sitting on the table. He turned the nobs on the sick to wash his hands of her life essence. Watching the red liquid run down the drain, it made his heart ache to think that he could have lost her. "What are you going to tell her when she wakes up?" Becky asked.

"I think she already knows what happened. She spoke a few times during the whole vision. Her powers are progress a lot faster than I thought they would."

"Finn..." Ayva's weak voice licked at his ear.

He wiped his hands dry on the nearby towel before walking back into the living room where she lay. Her eyes were open with her familiar ocean blue color, which gave him a sense of relief. He sat down on the edge of couch next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got stabbed in the chest."

"What do you remember?"

Ayva shifted her body so she could slid up into a sitting position. She turned her head to see Becky cleaning the floor from her blood. A smile wanted to form on her lips; but it was too painful to do so. She was still appreciative nonetheless. "I remember and felt how a man died. It was the same way the other three occult symbol murders happened. Did I foresee something from the future?"

"No, the past. Like a day in the past."

"You mean...he's already dead?"

"Yes...died last night sometime."

Letting out a sigh, she ran a hand through her hair. The ends were caked in dried blood. It made her feel gross; but she ached too much to even move, even though a shower sounded perfect. Becky finished cleaning the floor and then started to clean up the table of their discarded meal. She had to keep moving to keep her mind off what was happening around her. She felt like Ayva didn't deserve what was going on. All she ever wanted was a normal fairytale life.

"What now?" Ayva asked.

"You rest, Becky is going to help you wash up and I'm going to finish cleaning up the kitchen."

"But...

"No buts, Ayva. That took a lot out of you. I damn near lost you..."

His words instantly made her shut up. Realizing his slip-up, he walked right out of the room. Becky walked in and bent down to help her up to her feet with an arm wrapped around her waist. "Come on, A. Let's get you all cleaned up." She said in the most cheerful voice she could muster up considering the situation.

She couldn't help but think about Finn's words. He was devastated about the idea of loosing her for any reason. It was a rare occasion he let his emotions out to the view of others. It just proved that Aluxia didn't strip them away and as the days progressed his humanity was returning, which was a beautiful sight to behold first hand.

Downstairs, Finn rinsed the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. He heard the running water of the shower on the second floor. It gave him time to think about what had transpired. He wished that there was something he could do to stop the progression of her powers. "They are too much for her..." He told himself placing the last dish into the rack.

"I think we've got bigger problems." Dean's voice sounded from the connecting section of dinning room.

"What do you mean? Be careful, you aren't cloaked." Finn warned.

"I checked first before I barged in."

Dean leaned against the island bar between the dinning room and the kitchen. His arms were crossed over his chest, not amused by the sight he was witnessing. Finn shut the door and started the dishwasher before turning to face his comrade. "What is this about?" He asked.

"Becky felt like the murder was a diversion. The man was definitely a Nephilim; but it didn't fit the MO of the last three."

"Diversion for what?"

"Well I noticed the circle of symbols was slightly different than the ones around the other three. Two weren't in the others. That caused me to think that maybe she was right. So I came here to check in on her."

Finn thought about it for a moment. He didn't want to ask; but he had to know. Dean was known for keeping vital information to himself until he felt it was necessary to spill the beans. Ayva's life almost went out the window no more than an hour ago and he wasn't going to risk not knowing the full truth. "What were the symbols?" He asked.

"Demonic ones. Ones that meant daughter and angel."

Neither one of them got another word out before the entire house begin to shake. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, sensing what was going on on the outside. "Four of them. One at each direction. Damnit! We are surrounded." He stated.

Becky ran down the stairs with Ayva trailing gingerly behind. Her eyes were full of concern and fear. Finn knew that she had no idea what was going on and he had hoped to prevent all of this for a little while longer; but as it turned out it was just a fool's dream. He turned to look at her. "Ayva...I am so sorry..." He apologized.

"What's happening? I don't understand..." She started out before stopping to gasp.

Finn's eyes began to glow an intense red. She covered her mouth with a hand to stop herself from screaming. He had told her that he was different; but she never imagined just how different. Looking around, she saw Becky's eyes reflect the same glow. She turned to see a man. A man she remembered from long ago. The man who had joined Finn in telling her of Damien's death. His eyes were the same as well.

Despite feeling fear, it wasn't directed at them. It was for whatever was making her house shaking. Finn shifted to avoid her gaze; but it didn't matter. He could hear her soft footsteps approach him. "Please...tell me what's going on..." She pleaded.

"I will explain everything later, I promise; but right now we need to get you out of here before they strike."

"They?"

"Demons." Becky stated.

Her heart dropped upon hearing the biblical word. She never imagined they were real and it raised so many questions. Unfortunately, her mouth wouldn't obey her commands to open and speak. Thinking quickly, she thought maybe she could project her thoughts into someone elses mind. If she could hear them, then why couldn't she make others hear them. _**"Finn...why is this happening?"**_ She asked hoping he'd hear.

" _ **They want you..."**_ His voice answered without his lips ever moving.

Dean moved across the room to stand next to Becky. She immediately laced her fingers with his. Ayva realized how much they cared for each, despite how different they were for humanity. Despite everything, they were about to fight to keep her safe. Why as she so special? Not able to answer her own question, she felt the same pull as before. The pull that dragged her into a vision of the past, except this time it was showing her what was really outside.

One man stood at the furthest part of her yard opposite of her back porch. A woman stood at the east side of her yard and a woman stood at the west side of yard. A man stood across the street facing her front door. Their eyes were intense red and black strange markings were etched into the skin of their faces. They weren't moving or progressing further in. Soft whispers of a language she didn't understand, caused her blood to freeze.

Becky and Finn turned to see Ayva's eyes glow pure white. Out of instinct, her telekinetic power engaged on its own forming a barrier around the entire room. Dean was slightly impressed by the display of power. "What is she doing?" He asked.

"I don't have a clue..." Becky replied.

"Ayva, what's happening?" Finn asked taking her hand into his own.

"They are chanting something..."

Her voice faded off just as dropped to a knee. Finn knelt down in front of her, cupping the side of her face with the palm of his hand. Her strength was fading fast and he honestly had no idea how much longer her body could withstand holding off four pure blood demons of whatever they were concocting. "Sever the connection." He pleaded.

"I...can't..."

"Yes you can, just focus on my voice."

Ayva closed her eyes, listening to him call her name. She wanted to break the connection; but it continued to pull her down. Tension against the barrier was starting to take her breath away. Whatever the demons were chanting was putting a strain on the barrier, making is harder for her to control. "Oh my god...I can't...hold it..."

Finn sensed her desperation and could feel the demon's energy seeping into the home through the cracks. He know that he only had a few seconds before it exploded. Angel and Demon energy was very combustible when they touched. Taking another firm grasp on her hand, he signaled for a quick escape. In mid-shimmer, the house exploded catching them all in the cross fire.

Her hand slipped right through his grasp and all he could do was watch her get engulfed by the flames. "Ayva!" He shouted before being trapped under a large beam of wood, knocking him completely unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Thanks goes to danicrouch860 and kath0544 for becoming followers to this story. Thanks also goes to Metalgrl29, jazzybrowne, and alibob687 for the amazing reviews. I will admit that I am a little blown away by the positive response to this. This chapter is a pretty crucial one and the song below. It's meaning is pretty significant as well, so I hope you all enjoy it and as always let me know what you think.**

" _ **I remember summer days**_

 _ **We were young and unafraid**_

 _ **With innocence we'd glide beneath the stars**_

 _ **It seems so long ago**_

 _ **Beyond the life that I now know**_

 _ **Before the years would have their way and break my heart**_

 _ **Do you feel the same**_

 _ **For what remained**_

 _ **Yesterday is gone, we can't go back again**_

 _ **Do you ever cry for the ghost of days gone by"**_

 _ **'Ghost of Days Gone By' by: Alter Bridge**_

Chapter 7:

The sound of crackling wood and heat from the flames awoke Finn from his unconscious slumber. He slowly rolled to his side, coughing in reaction to the smoke that filled the entire area. In the distance he could hear sirens approaching the devastation that used to be Ayva Bradly's home. He knew that he needed to find everyone before they arrived to ask questions and take them all to the hospital. That couldn't happen.

"Ayva..." He coughed loudly.

There was no reply. He figured he's try mentally. " _ **Ayva**_...", still nothing. Which meant she was either unconscious or dead and he didn't even want to think about the second option. He had made a promise to protect her and he wasn't about to fail in that task. Thinking about his death made him that much more desperate to find her.

 _Finn had arrived too late to save his best friend. He stood looking down at the bloody body that was Damien Bradly's. His long dark brown hair was sprawled out behind his resting head on the black asphalt. His eyes were barely open. The bright blue that once sparkled with life was quickly fading away and it killed Finn to see it. "Finn..." Damien called weakly._

" _Don't talk. Save your strength...we will get you some help." Finn said even though he knew there was no way possible to save him. Not without an angel's healing abilities._

 _Half-demons could heal pretty well on their own; but in this case, Damien was too severely damaged for his regenerative powers to even start up. The only thing he could think of was how he was going to tell Ayva. "You know there...is no help..." Damien stated reaching for Finn's hand._

" _You can't leave her..."_

" _She's safe for now...but...I need you...to promise me something..."_

" _Anything."_

 _Damien turned his head to the side and coughed harshly, spitting up more blood as he coughed. Finn knew that he didn't have much time left and it was killing him on the inside. He could remember when they met, every mission Aluxia ever sent them on, every beer they shared and when Ayva had entered the fray. His eyes stung with tears he never thought he'd feel again. "I need you to protect her...love her...she will need help learning the powers...that are buried deep within..."_

" _Damien, I can protect her; but that's all I can offer her..."_

 _A small laugh escaped his dying lips, he didn't believe Finn for one minute that he couldn't offer her the companionship he was leaving behind. Aluxia may have left him brokenhearted; but broken hearts can always be mended and he had to trust in that fact alone. "As long as she's safe and happy that's all that matters to me..."_

 _His smile started to fade as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, letting out his last breath. Finn held his hand tightly before leaning it upon his forehead, quietly sobbing with the loss. He never moved from his position despite knowing Becky and Dean were now behind him looking on the damage Aluxia's henchmen had created around them._

Finn stumbled through the debris, frantically searching for the auburn haired beauty that just may have melted away the ice around his heart. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a white light. Somehow he knew that it was her. Flashing quickly to the spot, he noticed her prone body laying on top of a large pile of debris. Beside her, was Becky and Dean. They were wrapped in the comforting light, healed of all injuries sustained in the explosion.

Now he understood why the demons wanted her so badly. Nephilims couldn't not use angel healing abilities, Ayva was the first one in history to ever do so. The question now was, how did the demons know she would be able to do it. Then it dawned on him. They had some help in a pretty insightful way.

"Dean...Becky...come on we need to get out of here." He said gently slapping the sides of their faces.

The sirens were getting closer. Becky opened her eyes and swiftly stood up, feeling fine and unharmed; but that's when she turned her head to see Ayva laying unconscious surrounded in a beautiful light. "What the hell happened?" She asked looking at Finn.

"No time to explain now, get Dean. We need to get out of here. Humans are approaching."

Becky didn't need to be told twice. She lifted Dean up and shimmered away. Finn knelt down to scoop up Ayva into his arms and follow suit. It took a matter of seconds to get back to the living room of their massive home on the other side of town. "Is she alright?" Becky asked after laying Dean down upon the couch.

"I honestly don't know. This was the worst thing that could have happened." He replied starting to walk out of the room with Ayva's body still tightly held in his arms.

"Where are you taking her?"

"The upstairs guest room."

He proceeded up the entire flight of stairs and down the curved hallways towards the only room in the house that wasn't occupied by someone else. The room was modernly decorated. A queen size bed was placed in the center of the room against the furthest wall. The comforter was a olive green color with black velvet designs. Four pillows rested against the headboard and below them were three decorative pillows. Two nightstands were placed on both sides of the bed, each with a lamp. Under the bed was a large area rug to hide some of the hardwood floors.

Finn mentally moved the little pillows out of the way before gently laying her down upon the bed, he pulled up the throw blanket and wrapped it around her. It gave him a moment to really look at her. It wasn't just about the promise to Damien anymore. He wanted to protect her because he wanted to, because he had hope that someday things would be different. That there would finally be peace. His fingers moved a chunk of her hair out of her face before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"You will always be safe here..." He whispered before walking out of the room, allowing to rest alone.

Closing the door behind him, Becky was there to greet him with a half smile. They walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. The silence was thick, almost suffocating. Finn just stared out the back sliding door, thinking about what to do next. There was no home for Ayva to go back to and he highly doubted that she'd want to stay with them, considering the circumstances of what happened. "So how did they find us?" Becky asked breaking the silence.

"They have to have a seeress working for them. That is the only explanation I can come up with."

"If that's the case, we have no advantage at all."

"Not unless Ayva's visions are controllable."

Becky very much doubted that. She barely had control over the empathy let alone everything else that had developed over the last few days. Leaning against the counter, she crossed her arms over her chest. They sat back in silence until Dean stumbled into the room. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "What the hell happened?" He asked.

"The combination of Ayva's power and those demons' power caused the house to explode." Finn explained.

"No shit! How do I not have any wounds?" Dean asked.

He couldn't answer because Finn still couldn't believe that Ayva healed them. There was still so much mystery surrounding the whole thing. Dean moved to sit down across the table. He wasn't going to leave until he knew exactly what was going on. It was obvious his elder was hiding something from him. "Finn, you might as well tell me what the fuck is going on, because I'm not going to stop asking."

"Ayva healed the both of you, okay..."Finn stated before standing up from the chair, turnng his back to them.

"There is no way. Nephilims don't have that power." Dean argued.

"Then explain to me why the demons want her so bad. There is no way they would want her for any other reason than for the healing ability."

Dean couldn't come up with any logical response, so he remained silent. As much as he hated the idea of her being around, he knew that was never going to be the case. If the demons got their hands on her, their existence would be in a some serious jeopardy. Damien lost his life protecting the woman in attempts to keep her hidden from them. It was time to set things right and do what he owed the man he once considered a brother.

" _Ayva..." A warm male voice called._

" _Hmmm..." She replied feeling light but heavy at the same time._

" _Come on Ayva, open your eyes..."_

 _She opened her eyes to see someone she never thought she'd see ever again. His dark brown hair was pulled back in a tight bun behind his head and his light blue eyes held such familiar warmth. Damien was standing before her, standing on a grassy hillside. The colors were hazy and disorienting. A smile tugged at her lips nonetheless, curving them upward. "How is this possible? I'm dead aren't I?" She asked softly._

" _No sweetheart, you're not dead; but you are unconscious which means you can see those of the dead." He stated reaching for her hands._

" _What about the others? Finn...Becky...Dean..."_

 _She looked around wondering if she'd see any of them on the plane. Damien smiled, realizing how far she had come since his death. He never once stopped looking out for her; but now was the time to apologize for everything he had kept a secret from her from the time they met. It was time to say goodbye for good. "They are fine, hunnie." He said giving her hands a gentle squeeze._

" _I miss you so much..."_

" _I know and I'm sorry that I'm not there for you."_

 _Ayva remembered all the things that happened before the explosion. Finn's intense red eyes, the way he moved so fast once he knew it was coming and the way he could speak to her inside the mind. It made her wonder if Damien had been the same way. She tilted her head to side, studying him closely. "Why did you hide so much from me?" She asked._

" _I guess you figured it out huh? I suppose I never told because we were so happy and I didn't want it to ruin our relationship. I'm sorry that I never told, trust me I wanted to."_

 _Damien could see the changes taking their toll on her. Her eyes were brighter, more alive than they ever were before. She was so much stronger than a year ago; but the biggest one he noticed was the colors in her aura. The black part that had stuck with her since the time of his death was gone, replaced by a light shade of pink; which meant her grieving of him was over and new affections were forming. It made him glad that he could speak with her one last time before the inevitable moving on phase. "Damien, I am so scared. I...I don't understand anything that's been happening around me."_

 _He pulled her into his arms and held onto her tightly, smoothing her hair down with the palm of his hand. "Shhh, I know. I felt the same way you did. I think we all did, especially Becky. She's the youngest of us and it took her a long time to master it all. Dean is a little rough around the edges but he is loyal and probably one of the toughest son of bitch I've ever had the pleasure of calling a friend."_

" _You are saying goodbye aren't you?" Ayva asked cutting him off for a moment._

" _You're intuition is a little scary now; but yes, I am saying goodbye."_

" _Please...please don't go...I need you..."_

 _He chuckled a little even though he did enjoy knowing she still needed him. Lifting her head up by a single finger under the chin, he just stared into her beautiful eyes for a moment. "You don't need me. You are one of the strongest women I've ever met. If you let them, Finn and the others will take you in. You know that I've been watching over you this whole time. I know that he has wormed his way in, so don't push him away now."_

" _How can you say things like that? No one will ever mean more to me than you..."_

" _Maybe not; but I'm dead. You can't be alone forever."_

 _It was not a conversation she wanted to have with him; but no matter how much she wanted to deny her connection to Finn. Damien was right, she didn't want to be alone forever. As much as she wanted to ask him questions about the things that were a reality now, she couldn't bring herself to ruin the last moment she had with him. "Ayva, I will always love you and I don't know how; but I will see you again." He stated sounding suddenly more saddened than before._

" _Damien...please..."_

" _Goodbye...stay strong..."_

 _He leaned down, capturing her lips with his own. Her body felt heavy, like it was being pushed down. She fought against for as long as she could, just to savor the last moment. His touch was comforting, allowing her to separate from him without too much of a struggle._

Her eyes opened again. She moved her head around to take in her new surroundings. The room smelled of apple cinnamon and the beautiful artwork hanging on the wall caught her attention immediately. Pushing the blanket off her heated body, she slid off the bed to stand on the plushy area rug. It didn't take long for everything to come back in a rush that sent her backward onto the bed.

Flashes of the explosion, Finn loosing his grip on her hand, and him calling out her name fearfully. Once she regained her balance, she stood back up and walked over to the large mirror hanging on the closet door. The image reflecting back at her was someone she barely recognized. Her eyes were intense, her hair was shinier, everything about her was different.

" _ **Finn..."**_ She mentally called.

" _ **So you're awake. How are you feeling?"**_ He asked, his voice lighthearted and sincere.

" _ **I feel different...powerful..."**_

He didn't answer back, instead he shimmered into the room. She opened her eyes, somehow knowing that he was behind her. The intense red of his eyes was gone, only the blue remained. The urge to ask questions was making it difficult to focus on anything else. "That's because you are powerful, Ayva..." He finally responded to her words.

"I've pretty much put the pieces together since the attack. I've seen what those demons looked like and how you share the same intense red eyes when threatened; but no odd black markings on the skin, so what does that make you? Half?"

"You are smart. Yes, we are half-demons. One of our parents was a human, which makes us look more human-like compared to pure bloods. They have another side entirely."

Ayva understood what he was telling her as odd as it may seem. She then began to question everything she had even known. Demons were evil, so why didn't Finn and other others feel evil to her. Was it because of their human half? As if he could hear all of her inner questions, he took a step back away. "I understand your skepticism; but we were slaves to them before the four of us got away. We are half human and its a part we embrace the most."

"You were a slave?"

"It's not important right now. That was the past, this is the here and now. They are going to keep trying to take you away."

Letting out a sigh, her legs carried her back to the edge of the bed. Finn pivoted his feet a couple inches to continue watching her. He wanted to comfort her; but knew that he couldn't. The closer he got to her the harder it was to accept the fact that it was forbidden. "Why am I so damn special Finn and please do not lie to me..."

"Ayva, are you sure that you're up for this..."

"Please..."

He hung his head low, not really ready to tell her any of the secrets just yet. Lying to her wasn't going to solve any of the problems they now had either. Finn sat down on the large area rug, trying to figure out exactly how he was going to explain it all.

Ayva wanted to tell him about Damien coming to her. She figured it was because she didn't want to face reality that demons were gunning for her without even knowing why. She looked down at him and the fear clearly written on his face. "After we left the inner circle, we heard of a rumor that a daughter had been born from the most powerful angel known to us. A human angel combination that would be stronger than anything we've ever seen."

"How long ago was that?"

"Twenty-six years ago. We never thought anything of it, because we were so set on trying to survive on our own; but as time passed things changed. Demons were killing human angel combinations in search of this one child. With no success, they went underground for a while and haven't seen them until three years ago."

"That's when Damien met me."

Finn nodded his head. It was getting even harder to tell her about everything, because there were things that would break her heart. It would shatter her image of the man she loved with every fiber of her being and the best friend she had ever known. "Him and Becky were sent to keep an eye on you, because your name had shown up on the demon's radar. Becky bonded with you fairly quickly and instantly loved you. Damien kept his distance until he miss calculated and you caught him spying."

"So what you're telling me is that they were playing me, because there was a chance I'm this powerful creature."

The anger in her voice was like needles against his skin. It wasn't just anger that laced her voice, it was betrayal. He looked up from the floor to meet her gaze. It broke his heart to see her like that. He wished there was something he could do that would ease the pain of it all away; but he was completely helpless to do any of that.

Ayva felt his helplessness caress her skin and it made her get up to sit down next to him. No matter what happened in the past, the present was always going to come to pass. This way, they may have prevented her capture all these years and still could. "Becky never played you, she loves you like a sister. Damien fell in love with you almost immediately. There was absolutely no fake feelings there, because he turned his back on us to marry you."

"Why would he turn on you?"

"Because a demon and angel relationship is forbidden. He was advised against it, though I supported him because he was family. Dean did not."

Finn avoided her gaze. He felt like he didn't deserve any of her sympathies. She placed her hand on top of his as she pushed her doubts away. He curled his fingers through hers, accepting the comfort she was willing to give. All of his emotions were weighing heavily on her shoulders. There was no way someone feeling those things could be evil and she trusted in that alone. It gave her the courage to tell him about Damien.

"Damien came to me when I was asleep...he apologized for keeping everything a secret."

"Ayva...you don't need to tell me this..."

"I do, because he trusts you to keep me safe."

There was more to it than she was willing to admit. He was no fool on that. Her mind was an open book and the images flooded inside his own. The entire conversation was like a video and the play button was stuck inward, unable to be stopped. _**"You don't need me. You are one of the strongest women I've ever met. If you let them, Finn and the others will take you in. You know that I've been watching over you this whole time. I know that he has wormed his way in, so don't push him away now."**_ Damien's words echoed.

Finn continued to watch her deny it until he could see things from her perspective. Damien was giving her his blessing to move on with her life. It was the one thing he needed to do before he moved on himself. Seeing the kiss goodbye, he snapped out of her head. Looking up at her, he untangled his fingers from hers to trace a line down her cheek with a single digit. "You are safe here. The entire house is warded against psychic interference. I plan on keeping his promise. Nothing will ever happen to you. You have my word on that."

"Finn...there is no need to ever feel helpless."

"Ayva..."

She hushed him by placing two fingers against his lips. He reached up to take her hand into his grasp, kissing her fingers before moving them away. His gesture stunned her a moment. It wasn't what she had expected. "The past is over. Let's move on from it. I don't want to be used anyone and I sure as hell don't want to die any time soon. Teach me to control this power I have, so I can fight back." She said with determination.

"I think its something all of us are going to have a hand in this time. This is your room from now on, if you want it."

Finn stood up from the floor and took several steps towards the closed door. Ayva got to her feet with a smile. She could feel his conflicting feelings in a swirling turmoil. It made her feel good to know that it wasn't just her that was feeling that way. "Thank you...for everything..."

"There is no need to thank me. I'm not going to let them take you."

With that said, he walked out of the room leaving the door cracked open. She looked around once again, getting comfortable with her new room. She realized that she had lost every item in her possession. Her clothes, phone, money and maybe even her car. Starting from scratch never seemed more hopeful than it did right then. _**"Becky!"**_ She mentally called.

" _ **Holy crap! Ayva, is that you?"**_ She replied.

" _ **Yeah, I've learned to talk mentally."**_

" _ **I hear that. What's up? Do you need something?"**_

" _ **No..no...I was just wondering if you wanted to help a girl out and accompany me to get some new clothes?"**_

There was no response. It didn't take long before Becky was inside her room with a hand on her hip. Her orange red hair was straight and neatly placed over her shoulder. "I think I can convince Finn of that. Oh, he wanted me to ask you just how many more days off do you have from work?"

"Three why?"

"He's going to have to acquire a ward that you can take with you, so the demons can't find you with their seeress."

"That is if I still have my car. All my camera equipment is in there. If I don't have that, I don't have a job anymore."

Becky smiled widely and wrapped and arm around Ayva's sore shoulders. They began to walk out of the room together. The hallway was elegant and designed with old fashion in mind. It was so breathtakingly beautiful with the cherry wood flooring. She wanted to know what everything was and where everyone's rooms were; but figured it would have to wait until later. "Welcome to your new home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Thanks goes to EyexLinerxWhore for following this story. Thanks also goes to Metalgrl29, danicrouch860, and alibob687 for the wonderful reviews. I absolutely love all of your feedback on how I'm doing with this. The official cover for this is complete; but unfortunately I can't seem to link it for viewing, so if you want to see it I will probably have to email it. This chapter is a lot lighter than the last couple, so enjoy and as always let me know what you think.**

" _ **I've been waiting, for a lifetime**_

 _ **In the search for something real**_

 _ **To turn up and save me**_

 _ **From the empty and the loneliness inside**_

 _ **When I dream at night,**_

 _ **I can see where I belong**_

 _ **So I'll close my eyes, I'll follow my feet**_

 _ **In hopes that somehow they'll take me home**_

 _ **Someday"**_

 _ **'Someday' by We Are Harlot**_

Chapter 8:

Becky led Ayva downstairs to the living room where Dean and Finn were talking amongst themselves. Both men lifted their heads up in greeting. Finn noticed Ayva sticking fairly close to her friend and he didn't really blame her. After everything she had learned in the last day, he was surprised to even see her walking around.

Seeing her again, after he left her room no more than an hour ago to get away, only brought back the warm feelings in the pit of his stomach. Her staying in the house with them was not going to be easy on him, knowing that his growing affections for her were completely forbidden.

"What's up, Becky?" He asked trying to avoid Ayva's gaze.

"If Ayva is going to be staying here, she's going to need clothing of her own. She also needs her car." Becky explained.

"As long as you go with her, I don't see the problem with it. I just haven't gotten the ward yet to keep her off the radar." Finn answered.

"Thank you..." Ayva said before following Becky out of the room.

Dean eyed his superior questioningly. He trusted Becky enough to keep the girl safe; but it was Finn he was more worried about. In a day's time, his exterior had been completely unraveled by the Nephilim. "She's gotten under your skin, hasn't she?" He asked taking note of the look of longing upon his friend's face.

"I tried so hard not to. I tried not to let her in..."

"But she has..."

"Yes."

Becky and Ayva walked outside. The sun's warm rays kissed their skin, making Ayva's appearance look more ethereal than before. Becky couldn't help but stare at her newly transformed best friend. It wasn't just the powers that developed within her that created the change. Her affections for Finn were also changing, growing. It didn't take a psychic to figure that out either. "Take my hand." Becky stated.

"Why?"

"I'm going to take you to get your car."

Hesitantly, Ayva took her hand. A sudden feeling of heavy suction wrapped around her and before she knew it her car was parked only a few feet away. Taking a step towards the silver vehicle, she stumbled. Lightheaded and hazy. "It takes some getting used to, trust me." Becky said holding onto her with a smile.

"This sucks...I lost everything...I'm lucky that my purse was still in the car." Ayva said opening the unlocked back door.

She quickly grabbed the small black bag and searched for the keys. Becky looked around cautiously, making sure that there was no left over demonic action to endanger Ayva's life. If something happened on her watch, Finn would never forgive her. The sound of keys clanging against each other alerted her to get inside.

Ayva unlocked the doors and quickly got inside the car. She turned the key in the ignition and off they went down the road. Pushing a single button music started to play, making Becky aware that she didn't want to talk at the present moment. A rock cover for the song 'Hello' by Adele came on. The guitar and drums instantly relaxed her from the chaos swirling in her heart.

"Are you alright?" Becky asked.

"As good as someone can be in this situation. I assure you that I will be just fine with some time under my belt."

Tapping her fingers on the top of the steering wheel, she began to think about Damien's goodbye. He seemed happy to just let go of what was keeping him around and she couldn't fault him for that. His blessing for her to move on was unsettling at first; but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She couldn't stay alone forever. Finn's face was the next thing that came to mind. He couldn't even look her in the eye and she couldn't understand why that upset her so much.

"So why couldn't Finn look me in the eye before we left?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Ayva..."

Shifting her eyes away from the road to take a glance at the woman that occupied her passenger seat. Her eyes were closed while her head was resting against the window. The tingling sensation on the two fingers Finn had kissed returned. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, they were connected and he was fighting against it because of the rules against demon and angel pairings.

She turned the wheel to pull into the crowded parking lot of the local mall. She figured a crowded place was safer for her. Reaching back, she pulled her purse up onto her lap. Her wallet was still intact with her credit cards and a hundred in cash. It would have to do to get her started. Becky got out of the car and returned to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, lets go get some new clothes."

Finn pushed opened two large heavy doors. A large pentacle was etched into the floor. Someone in a black hooded cloak was kneeling in front of the circle with several items scattered outward. A thick chunk of bright red hair fell out of the hood as her head rose up to greet him. Energy infused blue eyes winked at him. "Ah Finn Bálor, the great prince. What brings you to my domain?" She asked with a thick Scottish accent.

"Rowana, I'd prefer if you'd not call me a prince. That title is long extinct."

"As you wish..."

"I need a warding bracelet. I believe Aluxia has a seeress working under her. Ayva was found."

"Is she safe?"

"Yes; but she lost everything. She's safe at the house; but I can't keep her a prisoner."

Rowana stood up and walked back to the altar behind her. Finn watched intently, making sure that he was going to get what he came for. Witches weren't exactly the most trustworthy species in the world, though Rowana had been loyal to him since the time he ran from the inner circle; but he had no doubt that there was a personal reason for siding with him.

"Do you have a bracelet for me to mark?" She asked turning back around.

He held out the delicate piece of jewelry for her to take. The band was made of white gold and there were several blue diamonds added to make it stand out. She eyed him for a moment. She was either confused or she was reading him, which ever it was he didn't care. As long as it was able to block the seeress from find Ayva. "Beautiful...did you buy this for her?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really..."

Her voice was low; but the feeling of magic had his skin humming. No matter how many times he watched her do the same spell, it caused the same reaction within him. Words of Latin rolled off her tongue. The piece of jewelry in her palm was now glowing, soaking up the magic it was given. Closing his eyes, a flash of Ayva's face appeared before him. It urged him to talk to her mentally, even if it was to ask if everything was alright. He didn't get a chance to.

"It's finished."

"Good."

Rowana handed him the warm item back. Finn gave her a rolled up tube of money as payment for the spell. She smiled before tucking it safely in the front of her dress. He turned away and proceeded out of the room without saying another word. In a flash he was gone. Rowana slouched back, letting out a sigh.

"Oh Finn, there is so much about her that you just don't understand." She stated to herself before returning to what she was doing before the interruption.

Ayva was hanging up all of her new clothes in the large closet. When they got back to the house Dean was the only one home; but he was so engrossed in training away from everyone else. She supposed the basement was the perfect place for that. Becky wanted to stay down there with him, so she went up to her room alone. There were so many things on the walls she wanted to ask about; but didn't know who would even answer the questions.

Once all her clothes were hung, she turned back to the bed with other little things that needed a home. Her fingers opened the box to her new alarm clock. Taking the item to the nightstand, she plugged it in and set the current time. _**"Can I come up and talk?"**_ Finn's voice entered her mind causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

It was the first time he had spoken to her all day and she had no idea how to respond to it. _**"Sure, come on up."**_ She replied opening the box to her bluetooth speaker radio. She expected him to just shimmer into the room; but when a soft knock sounded against the cherry wood, she smiled.

"Come in!" She shouted.

"Hey, how did the shopping go?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"Good...I think..."

Ayva turned to put the speaker on the other nightstand opposite the one with the alarm clock. Finn noticed the room was beginning to smell like her. He sat down the two boxes he had been holding on the dresser and took a few steps further into the room. His blood was surging through his veins and his heart was racing a million miles a minute just by the mere sight of her. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Well I acquired the ward, so you can now go where ever you want without being tracked."

"Really!"

Her voice sounded so happy in that moment he couldn't help but smile. He reached over to take the top box off the other. Handing it out for her to take, their fingers brushed against each other in passing. Lifting the lid up, the blue diamond bracelet sat neatly just waiting to be worn. Her breath was instantly taken away the second her eyes come in contact with it. It was so beautiful that there wasn't any words she could use to describe it. "This...this is beautiful..."

"Well I'm glad you like it since you have to wear it everyday to keep the warding working."

"Finn...please tell me that you didn't buy this just for the spell..."

He closed the distance between then and took the bracelet out of the box. Lifting her hand up, he securely locked it around her wrist. He was hoping that she wouldn't persist on an answer to that question because he didn't want to get scolded for buying it for her. "There...it looks good on you..." He complimented.

"Finn..."

"Oh and I got you a new phone to replace the one you lost..."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Well it was kind of my fault the explosion happened in the first place."

Ayva stood up from her bed and took the box from his hand. Without looking at it, she placed it on her bed. She held his gaze, feeling all the blame he was putting on himself. If blame wasn't enough, she could feel self loathing. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. There was no way you could have known they were coming for me."

"There were so many things I could have done to prevent it."

"So what! Its over and done with. There is nothing you can do about it now. I am fine...safe and sound. Isn't that what really matters?"

Her question struck something deep within. She was right. That was what mattered to him. He reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear before resting his hand against the shallow of her neck. "I can feel everything...you can't hide it. I get that you don't understand and its going to take some time to figure it all out; but please don't hate yourself for caring about me. I...I need to know you care right now."

He had no idea how to respond to that. He was doing everything he possibly could to not act on the growing feelings he held for her and now she was asking him to care. What was he supposed to do? The conflicting emotions raged bringing the intense red to his eyes. Ayva could feel his resistance and her heart skipped a beat, realizing that he did care for her even if he was fighting against it.

She lifted her hands up to touch both sides of his face, her palms glowing with a dim white light. Finn could feel the warm energy caressing his skin, she was healing him. There were several injuries he had sustained in the explosion that his body hadn't healed yet, how she knew of them was anyone's guess.

"You learn quick..."

"I've found the trigger to make it work."

Love. The trigger was love or caring enough about the person to want to heal them. Closing his hands around her, he pushed them down away from his face. The healing energy was still flowing through him, no matter how much he wanted her to stop. "I promised Damien that I would keep you safe and I intend to do that; but it just...can't be..."

"No! I get it!" She interrupted pulling her hands away completely, severing the healing energy.

"Ayva..."

"You can go now..."

It didn't take a genius to know that he had upset her a great deal. He couldn't bare to look at the damage he had created, so he shimmered out of the room. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she collapsed upon her bed taking a pillow into her arms. Burning tears rolled down her cheeks as she buried her face deeper into the pillow, trying to hide the sound of her cries.

"Are you a moron!" Becky yelled from across the living room.

"Becky...please don't..." Finn replied walking passed her.

"Don't you walk away! The point was to try and make her feel like she belonged her, not freaking chase her away!"

Finn closed his eyes, hearing her muffled cries from her room. Becky yelling at him was not helping; but when Dean walked into the room with his arms crossed over his chest, he knew that he was outnumbered. "I don't think that was the best approach, Finn." Dean stated.

"You think!" Becky snapped.

"Finn, I know I said that caring about her was a bad thing; but now...I'm not so sure."

"I'm supposed to believe you had a change of heart overnight?" Finn asked started to walk away.

Both Dean and Becky appeared before him, blocking his path. Ignoring them both, he shimmered to his room. The only place they wouldn't dare follow him. They had made their point and whether or not Finn listened was up to him alone. He paced along the floor in front of his empty fireplace. Hurting Ayva was the last thing he wanted to do and apologizing was something he wasn't prepared for in the least; but he had to do it or he wasn't going to be able to live with himself.

Taking a deep breath, he left his room and walked down the hall towards her room. Lightly tapping his knuckles against the thick door, there was no response. He tried to turn the knob; but it was locked from the inside. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he shimmered into the room to find her already sleep.

Ayva was snuggled up against the pillow in her arms. Dried tears were caked to her cheeks along with black streaks from her make-up. It didn't even matter, because to him she was still beautiful. He walked across the room and gently sat down next to her. The force of his weight on the bed caused her to stir awake. "What are you doing in here?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm am sorry for hurting your feelings..." He replied.

"Doesn't matter...you said what you needed to..."

"Ayva...I didn't want to say that..."

She slid further away from him to get out of bed from the other side. Her legs carried her to the bathroom connected to Becky's room. Finn heard the water start to run out of the sink. He had no doubt that she was washing her face from the make-up and tears. "You were my best friend's wife...I shouldn't care this much about you..."

"Is it because of that or is it because I'm half angel." She replied coming out of the bathroom.

"A little of both..."

He shifted to look directly at her, seeing her now cleaned face. Her bright eyes swirled with energy and it scared him a little to think about the power she might actually have under her novice status. Ayva walked around to sit down next to him. Despite feeling angry at him, she wanted to understand why he was fighting against everything. "Damien thought so highly of you. He always talked about you, so much that I felt like I knew you without ever meeting you."

"He did the same to us about you and then when I actually did meet you, everything fell into place."

"Caring about me isn't wrong, Finn. It's human nature to care."

"I'm not just human, Ayva..."

Everything she said, he always had a negative answer to go with it. _ **"Why do you push me away?"**_ She mentally thought without realizing he could hear it. He shied away from her once again; but this time she wasn't about to let him leave. She took hold of his hand and laced her fingers through his. "I don't care that you're part demon. I don't care that I'm part angel and that it's forbidden to even speak to one another. Ever since you came into my life again, I've...I don't know..."

"Cared...cared so much that it makes you confused."

"Yeah..."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. Her sudden closeness caused him to panic. He couldn't give her what she needed. He was so out of touch with his human side since Aluxia lured him in and tossed him out like a bag of trash. "I care, Ayva...I will always care and that's just going to have to be enough."

"It is..."

He kissed her temple before standing up, breaking the connection of their hands. She smiled before laying back down in her bed. He returned her smile, "Goodnight..." He whispered before vanishing from her room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: Thanks goes to danicrouch860, Metalgrl29 and lovencrazy86 for the wonderful reviews. There are so many things going on in this chapter, I couldn't just pick a favorite. So it's actually the longest chapter I've ever written. Without further ado, onto the new chapter and as always let me know what you think.**

" _ **So you can drag me through hell**_

 _ **If it meant I could hold your hand**_

 _ **I will follow you cause I'm under your spell**_

 _ **And you can throw me to the flames**_

 _ **I will follow you**_

 _ **I will follow you"**_

 _ **'Follow You' by: Bring Me The Horizon**_

Chapter 9:

Aluxia sat down in an oversized chair, tapping her fingers against the velvety material. She was frustrated, though she didn't know why. It could have been because she no longer had her half-demon army to do her bidding; but honestly, it was more about Finn than anything else. He was her favorite and easily manipulated. Not to mention one of the best lovers she's had in her five hundred plus years of life.

Her ebony hair fell over her shoulder, tickling the side of her face. Blowing the hair out of her eyes, it continued to fall back. Growling out of frustration, she quickly stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Nova!" She screamed down the hall, alerted all others to stay out of her way.

She pushed open two doors that housed a room off limits to others inside the mansion. A young woman was sitting on the large window seal of the only window that allowed sunlight into the room. Her long wavy red hair sparkled against the warm winter sunlight. Ancient symbols were painted on her pale skin in black ink. Opening her eyes, she revealed iridescent white orbs instead of natural eyes.

"My queen...what seems to be troubling you?" She asked in a young gentle voice.

"Has that little Nephilim shown back up yet? I really don't like to be kept waiting."

"There has been no sign of her yet; but I'm still searching. He has done well to hide her as well as themselves."

Aluxia was not happy with what she heard, though it didn't surprise her that Finn was being extra cautious. The last time they saw each other face to face, there was much verbal warfare before it turned into actual bloodshed. She was sure that killing all of his comrades didn't give herself any bonus points in his eyes. "Nothing would please me more than to turn his precious pet against him, to watch him suffer..."

"I will keep looking and if I find them, you will be the first to know." Nova replied closing her eyes.

"You do that..."

Turning heel, Aluxia left the room and closed the doors behind her with a wave of a hand. She held onto the idea of making Finn suffer for his betrayal. He turned his back on everything and she vowed to make him pay for it. All she needed now was a little patience.

"Again!" Dean shouted from across the basement training mat.

He was overseeing Ayva's training in hand-to-hand combat. Becky was the perfect partner to help in her lessons. Durable and fluid. She wiped away the sweat drops that were budding on her forehead. Becky held up padded gloves, shielding her face from harm. Ayva swiftly punched the upper one and kicked the lower one before switching it up. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Dean nod in approval. He might be a hardass; but she was learning more in two days than she ever thought possible.

Finn remained distant, even after apologizing for hurting her feelings in the last real conversation they had. Becky helped with control of her telekinetic powers, while he helped with her telepathy and empathy skills. Healing was something that came naturally to her and already had used it on more than one occasion.

With one last punch, Becky slid backwards across the mat. Moving the large pads away from her face, she saw Ayva's eyes glow with a white light before fading back to normal blue. _**"Babe, she's learning quickly."**_ She complimented mentally.

" _ **I agree. I think she's learning quicker than you did."**_ He replied in a teasing manor.

" _ **Watch it, mister!"**_

Ayva reached for a towel to wipe her face away from all the sweat buildup. Looking at her phone, she realized that it was almost time for her to get ready for work. It was the first day back in a week and there was so much catching up to do that it almost stressed her out just thinking about it. After sitting down with an insurance company about the house explosion, they offered her a settlement sum of money to cover all the losses. She accepted the amount and put it in savings until there was a reason to use it.

"I think tomorrow will be more advanced. You are learning fairly quickly." Dean stated before grabbing a drink of water from the bottle behind him.

"Great, I'm looking forward to it." Ayva replied with a smile before walking up the stairs.

"I think she's feeling claustrophobic..." Becky pointed out.

"Why do you think that?"

"Just look at her...she practically bolted up the stairs cause she's going back to work."

Dean just shrugged, not knowing what else to tell his girlfriend. Maybe she was right or she was wrong, it didn't really matter to him one way or the other. He was there to teach her how to fight back and that was it. As much as he kept telling himself that, he was beginning to like her as a person. The more she was around the more it felt natural, as if she's always been there. "Maybe we should take her out tonight..."

"Seriously! I would love to do that...but I doubt Finn would be up for it..."

"Go do what you do best...annoy the crap out of him until he says yes."

"Haha very funny."

She punched his chest playfully. He caught her wrist and pulled her into him. Her coy smile widened the second he wrapped his arm around her waist. His forehead leaned against hers for a moment before capturing her lips with his own. Her fingers took hold of his t-shirt, gripping it tightly into a fist. Moaning into his kiss, her other hand snaked around the back of his neck and within seconds they shimmered out of the basement and into his bedroom.

Ayva walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a black towel. Her wet hair clung to her skin. The clock on the nightstand flashed nine-thirty. Cursing under her breath, she flung open her closet door hoping an outfit would jump out at her so she wouldn't be late on her first day back to work. Staring at the wardrobe for a few seconds, she grabbed a navy blue tank top with a lace neckline and a pair black capris.

Rushing around was never part of her style; but she was actually proud of herself for making it all work out. Snatching a pair of strappy sandals, she ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She stopped at the front door to put the shoes on and grab her purse. After she made sure she had everything, she opened the door only to run directly into Finn.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine. Off to work?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry...I'm kind of running late..."

"No worries...stay safe..."

She gave his arm a squeeze before stepping off the porch. Finn watched as she got into her car and drove off. He had to admit that things were awkward between them since the last time they talked in her room; but when she touched him, he could feel there was something off with her. The one time he wanted to feel others emotions, he couldn't and she's keep her mind pretty locked tight after that was learned.

He walked back into the house kicking the door shut, his body carried him into the empty kitchen. Human emotions were driving him crazy. It was so much easier not to have them at all. All the years he served Aluxia, he never had to worry about them until he fell for her and all that got him was a shattered heart and everything he ever cared about taken away.

 _Becky, Dean and Finn stood firm with the last six remaining members of the clan on an abandoned loading dock. Aluxia stood surrounded by several pure bloods that made up her new inner circle. If Damien death wasn't bad enough, she wanted to make sure there wasn't any half-demons left. A new law had been passed onto the pure bloods banning the coupling of demons and humans to create offspring. It was Aluxia's way of making sure the line ended with him. "Are you going to tell me where the Nephilim is?" She asked sternly._

" _I don't know where she is." Finn replied clenching his hands into fists at his side._

" _You're lying."_

 _With a single whistle, the pure bloods attacked the small group without mercy. Dean and Becky stuck close, trading blows with a lower ranking demon. Finn reached behind his back for the favorite choice in weapon. A silver dagger charmed with witch magic, strictly for the killing of demons. His target was Aluxia herself._

 _Lunging forward, using his speed to an advantage he swung with the blade upward. She laughed as she twisted her body out of harms way. Holding a hand out, flames scattered through her open fingers before releasing it out onto his clan, catching dry wood ablaze. A sneer appeared on her lips; but was quickly wiped off by a hard punch to her jaw. "How dare you strike a lady?" She whined straightening her head._

" _You are no lady...you are just a manipulative bitch!" Finn shouted striking again, sending her back across the pavement._

 _Kicking him in the stomach, he stopped immediately. The blade escaped his hand and slid away into Becky's hands. She easily stabbed the closest demon, ending his life in seconds. Another blindsided her with a swift knee to the temple, knocking her completely out. She lay helpless on the ground and the blade in the hands of the enemy._

 _Finn coughed struggling to get back to his feet. Aluxia stalked him with a permanent smile on her cherry red lips. "It pains me to do this. It really does. You were always my favorite. Why couldn't you just have been happy with what you had?" She asked picking him up by the collar of his shirt._

" _I saw something better...freedom..."_

" _Tch."_

 _She tossed him back into a wooden loading crate. Looking out at her inner circle, two were dead; but five of Finn's followers were gone much to her liking. Aluxia held her hand out, capturing the man who held the blade. She couldn't remember his name; but then again, it didn't really matter. Squeezing her hand, he cried out in pain clawing at his throat._

 _Finn crawled out of the debris, stumbling to his feet. His vision was blurred and could barely make out what was happening. That was until he heard the snap of a neck cracking and the slumping sound of a body falling to the ground. "No!" He screamed trying desperately to get back to his feet. The echo of her heels against the pavement got closer. Blood rolled into his eyes, burning them. "I think I'm going to let you three live for the time being. Eventually you will lead me to the Nephilim, so until then...stay alive my sweet prince..."_

 _She licked the blood from the open wound on his forehead before vanishing. Becky and Dean rushed to his side, helping him upright. He said nothing. How could he? They were all that remained and he had led men to their deaths. Good men. He had no right to lead anyone ever again. "Are you alright?" Becky asked wrapping an arm around his waist for support._

 _He said nothing. Becky understood the silence and refrained from saying another word until they got back to the safety of the house. That night changed everything, not only for his two friends; but for himself as well._

Ayva walked into work with an excited smile upon her face. She blocked out all the negative thoughts from her co-workers easily enough; but when she got to her desk things were very different. Her things were boxed up and neatly packed on the floor. Sitting at her desk was a face she had never seen before.

The woman had long straight light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She couldn't be more than twenty-five and a small tattoo on the inside of her right wrist. Ayva couldn't really make out what it looked like in its entirety. "You must be Ayva." She greeted with a smile.

"Uh...yeah..."

"Seth put me at this desk while you were gone. I just started a couple days ago."

"I see...where is Seth?"

"I believe he is in his office. I'm Sera by the way...Sera Castello." She introduced extending her hand out.

Ayva accepted the handshake. A strange feeling consumed her the very second their skin touched. It was different than anything she'd ever felt before. She didn't recognize the feeling and would have to ask someone once she got back home. Pulling her hand away, she retreated in search of her boss.

Knocking on the frame of the open door, Seth lifted his head up to see her. He welcomed her inside warmly. As it would seem, it was just an act. His emotions told a completely different story. He was scared of something. "I'm glad to see that you are in one piece. You gave me quite a scare with your house exploding and all."

"Right...that...I've tried to block that from memory."

"Kudos for your strength to not let it bother you."

"Mind telling me why a new girl is in my desk?"

He quickly cleared his throat nervously. There was something going on, she could just feel it. She braced herself to hear the worst. Seth ran a hand through his long two-toned hair before leaning forward in his chair. "I think maybe you should take an extended leave of absence. I look a look at your last photos and they just don't hold the depth they used to. You're co-workers have noticed a difference in your behavior as of late and are concerned. I mean freaking out in the office before asking for time off was so unlike you."

"You're right...it's not..."

"Sera is temporary. She's not as good as you. Just take the time."

"So when will I be able to come back?"

"After I find out if we are going to still be in business by mid-May."

Ayva was completely devastated. Her excitement to come back had been shattered by a single conversation. She nodded, turning around without saying another word. Sera's face came into view and she could have sword that she saw a swirl of energy in her eyes. Looking at them again, it was no longer there. "You take care of things for me, okay." She said softly, picking up the boxes stacked beside the desk.

"Of course, you take care." Sera replied with a sympathetic smile.

Carrying the boxes with her other stuff was a challenge; but compared to how she was feeling, it was nothing. Once Ayva was gone, Sera stood up to make sure she really was gone before moving her finger slightly. Her water bottle moved across the desk without a single noise. "Oh Ayva, I will take of things." She whispered before continuing on with her work.

The tears wouldn't stop rolling down her face once she got to the safety of her car. If loosing her house was bad enough, not she's practically lost her job to. All because she's had a few off days. "What more could go wrong?" She cried before slamming her hand down on the center console, denting it inward.

Becky found Finn in the living room on the laptop. She was hesitant in asking him to come out; but she felt that he needed to. Not just for himself but for Ayva as well. There was so much awkwardness between them that it was noticeable to even Dean, who dense to pretty much everything. "What's up Becky?" He asked without even looking up from the screen.

"You see...there is something...I think we should do..."

"And what would that be?"

"Take Ayva out..."

Finn peered over the screen to look at her with a raised eyebrow. That was the last thing he expected to be asked. Then again, maybe she felt that something was off with her just like he did. Was that something Ayva needed? "Please...I really think she needs to get out. She'd been cooped up here since everything happened. That's no way to live."

"She went to work today..."

The sound of the door opening and then slamming shut was a sure indication that things didn't go so well. Ayva stormed passed them and headed straight upstairs. Becky flinched at the sound of her bedroom door slamming. "I don't think that went well..." She commented.

"Do you think that will help? If we take her out?"

"I do...especially now..."

"Okay...you plan, I will follow..."

Excitedly, Becky ran out of the room and up the stairs. She could hear her best friend's cries and it clenched at her heart. Knocking softly on the door, she let out a little of her demonic energy to let her know that it was her and no one else. The door clicked open, allowing Becky to turn the knob. She found Ayva sprawled on her bed with her face buried in a mountain of pillows. "What happened?"

"They hired a new girl to take my place."

"What! They can't do that!"

"Seth swears its temporary until he figures things out financially. It's just a nice way of telling me that I don't have a job."

"I'm so sorry hunnie..."

Becky reached out to pull the smaller woman into her arms tightly. Her trembling body was more than enough to know that she needed a night out with people that cared about her. Smoothing her hair down with her palm, she cupped Ayva's cheek. "Hey, chin up! You are a tough woman and will get through this. We will do anything to help you out."

"I know. I appreciate that."

"So...we decided that you need to be spoiled a bit."

"What do you mean we?"

"Dean, Finn and myself...we decided that taking you out will help with the cooped up feeling you've been having."

Ayva's eyes shifted away, avoiding her friend's gaze. It surprised her that they wanted to do something for her, especially Finn. He's been so evasive of her as of late. Why would today be any different? She wanted his comfort more than anything in that moment. "A, there is nothing wrong with what you're feeling for him. You know that right?"

"Obviously there is..."

"No...it's just that he's been hurt so bad in the past. There was a woman...a demon...who broke him. She took everything from him. He's scared to let you in. Just be patient with him...he cares...trust me."

"Thanks B, I appreciate that insight. What time are we leaving?"

"Nine...be ready or else."

A flash of intense red ignited in her eyes as a warning. Ayva laughed giving a warning of her own in the form of glowing white light. Becky left the room in a shimmer, leaving her friend to decide what to do next. It was only twelve-thirty and plenty of time to think about what Becky told her about Finn's past.

Her fingers absentmindedly traced the cool metal of the bracelet around her wrist. The one he had given to keep her off the demon radar. Laying back against the pile of pillows behind her, heavy eyes started to flutter closed out of exhaustion. Dean's training lessons were finally catching up to her.

Finn stood at the foot of her bed watching her sleep soundly. Her fingers still petting the bracelet subconsciously. For the first time all day, he smiled. It wasn't just a simple smile. It was one out of admiration. He was proud of her for not being afraid to fight back. He half expected her to bolt the second she learned the truth about who she was; but that was not how it went. She was calm and understanding, nothing like he had imagined. "Finn..." She muttered in her sleep.

The sound of his name rolling off her tongue held him in a captive state. He was frozen, feeling his heart pounding against his chest. Closing his eyes, guilt started to seep into his mind. He felt bad for not telling the whole truth. For what she knew the only half-demons around were her late husband, Dean, Becky and himself. Little did she know there had been so many others before that fateful day three months ago.

Ayva rolled over onto her side facing away from him. He imagined what it would feel like to lay next to her, her head resting against his chest. Pushing the thoughts aside, he left the room without a trace of him ever being there. "How did I get Becky to agree to this?" He mumbled walking back into his own, shutting the door behind him.

Hours later, Ayva finally woke up to find that the sun was no longer in the sky and seven twenty-one flashing on the screen of her alarm clock. Groaning, she rolled to sit upright. "I can't believe I slept that long..." She told herself before standing up, her feet hitting the plushy area rug on the floor. Slowly walking across the room, she opened the closet door. The clothes she had on wasn't going to cut it if they were going to a club.

Deciding on a just a pair of dark colored jean shorts and a black tank top with a lace back, she quickly changed so make-up and hair were the only things left to do. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything all day. Of course, that was the least of her concerns at the moment. She wanted to make the awkwardness between her and Finn go away. She wanted to tell him that she understood why he was distant with her; but doubted that Becky should have told her the information in the first place.

"A! Is it good to come in!" Becky asked from outside the door.

"Yeah...go ahead."

The orange haired beauty walked into the room with a bowl of food. The smell of spaghetti waved under her nose, causing her stomach to growl even louder than before. Becky laughed upon hearing it. "Wow A, have you eaten today?"

"No..."

"Shame on you...you know food is essential to keep your strength up."

"I know. I'm sorry, I was in such a rush this morning and as it turned out...it was for nothing anyway..."

Ayva took the bowl out of her hands and sat down on the edge of her bed. Becky was dressed in a yellow strapless top with frilled edges and a pair of black jeggings with black heeled sandals. Her make-up was done in neutral colors; but it made the chocolate in her eyes stand out. As Ayva ate the contents of the bowl in her hands, Becky went for the bathroom to pick out things to help her best friend catch a certain someone's attention.

"Please don't go overboard with the make-up this time. Last time I let you do it, I looked like a clown."

"Well I couldn't have you look better than me that night...tonight is different..."

She really did appreciate Becky's honesty when it come down to things. It was a breath of fresh air. Her gentle hands held her head in place to apply the colors chosen for the night. Finishing the last bite, she placed the empty bowl on the nightstand, allowing Becky to continue. "You are beautiful...you know that right." She complimented.

"I guess..."

"Don't do that...you are perfect...everything he needs."

"I really wish you wouldn't say such things. Finn may never accept me and that's okay. I'm a big girl and can handle it. Eventually, there will be someone that can heal all those inner wounds. Whether that's me or someone else...only time will tell..."

"You're right..."

Becky finished with the make-up and figured her hair was fine all on its own, down and following waves of auburn. Her intense blue eyes sparkled against the light of the lamps. Her angelic appearance was growing as the days passed by and there nothing anyone could stop it now. Not that anyone wanted to. "Ready?"

"Yeah, just let me brush my teeth and I'll be down."

"Okay."

She shimmered out of the room with the empty bowl in her hands. Walking out of the kitchen, Dean caught her by the joint of her elbow. Her smile returned, remembering what happened earlier that morning in his bedroom. "Finn isn't here. He took off and I have no idea where he went." He whispered trying to keep quite as much as possible.

"What! Well that's just great. I guess we will have to make due and show her a good time ourselves."

"Something wrong?" Ayva asked coming down the stairs.

"Uh...yeah...Finn isn't coming; but I promise...I will make it fun for you..."

Ayva stopped walking for a few seconds to take it all in. She really wasn't surprised that he bailed out. It didn't make her sad; instead, it aggravated her. Descending the rest of the way down the stairs, she reached for her wrist wallet and walked out the door. "A, are you sure that you're okay?" Becky asked taking her hand into her own.

"I'm pissed; but what can I do about it. Nothing! So I'm going to have fun with you guys and I'm not going to think about anything else."

"Okay..."

Dean and Becky took Ayva's hands, shimmering out of the front lawn and into the alley behind the club they intended to occupy. Ayva had grown accustomed to the shimmering after affects, so much that it didn't really bother her that much anymore. The sound of music could be hear from outside the building and called out to her like a siren. It was what she needed to forget all about the horrible day she had and that included Finn's absence.

The line wasn't as long once they got up close and only had to wait a few minutes to get inside. The crowd on the lower level dance floor was large. The flashing lights and smokescreens filled the air. A large no-smoking sign was placed behind the bar, in which Ayva made a b-line towards. Becky simply looked at Dean and let out a sigh. It was going to be a long night. "Do you still think this was a good idea?" Dean asked kissing her temple before walking after their angry friend.

"Probably not..."

Ayva took a seat at the far corner of the bar and order a beer and a shot of whatever they were advertizing to taste like cinnamon toast crunch cereal. Tilting her head back, the burning sensation of the alcohol rolling down her throat was intense. Becky and Dean both held bottle of beer in their hands when they sat down next to her. "You know we didn't have to come out if you didn't want to." Becky stated placing a hand on Ayva's shoulder.

"I wanted to. You were right...I was feeling cooped up and it's about to get worse now that I can't go back to work. I need this..."

"Well alright then...three shots over here!" Dean shouted at the bar tender, who gave him a nod in confirmation.

With a laugh, they all leaned their heads back swallowing the liquid down in one gulp. Ayva's cheeks were tinted a shade of pink, clearing feeling the affects of the shots. She didn't let it bother her, because there was a reason she was there. It was to forget about what was hurting her. Unfortunately, that wasn't working. Finn's face continuously flashed before her eyes. Teasing her. Tightening her grip on the bottle in her hand, she squeezed a little hard. It shattered into pieces, spilling the fluid onto the floor. "Damnit!" She cursed under her breath.

"It's alright. I got it!" A warm female voice sounded coming out from behind the bar.

"Sera?" Ayva questioned.

"Oh! Hey Ayva..."

Becky and Dean immediately looked at each other with a concerned expression. They knew exactly what they were feeling and wondered if Ayva was feeling it as well. The girl was no doubt a Nephilim, whether she knew it or not was another question entirely. Sera quickly cleaned up the mess and handed Ayva a new beer. "This is one is on the house. My apology for what happened today at the office. I really had no idea he was going to do that."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

Sera eyed Dean and Becky with a harsh glance before walking back behind the bar to continue on with her work. She felt there was something definitely different about her; but she couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly that was. Dean took a step closer to Ayva as if to protect her. Becky only smiled at the image. She could remember when her boyfriend hated the idea of Ayva being a part of anything. Now, things were very different. He cared what happened to her and that a large step in the right direction.

"B?" Ayva called.

"Yeah."

"Dance with me."

"Oh absolutely!"

She took Ayva's beer and handed them both to Dean before heading out onto the dance floor. All Dean could do was watch from the safety of a table near the railing. He wondered what Damien would think of his wife now. She was strong and such a free spirit. It made him regret the day he ever told him she would never be a part of the family, because the was so far from the truth now. No matter who she was, she belonged with them.

Three more beers and two shots left Ayva feeling more intoxicated than she'd felt in a long time. Dean cut her off from the bar and told her to drink water. Ignoring his suggestions, she went back out onto the dance floor alone. The music washed over, sound waves vibrated against her skin as her hips swayed with every beat.

"She's drunk...you know that right?" Dean asked from the left side of the table.

"Yeah I know. Let her have fun. We will take her home soon."

She looked over the railing to see Ayva's auburn hair bounce around before seeing a familiar face weaving through the crowd. An elbow connected with Dean's ribs, alerting him to look as well. A half laugh escaped his mouth replaced with a smirk. It was about time he showed up. Now he didn't have to bitch at him for bailing out.

Finn placed his hands on Ayva's hips, pulling her back towards him. She never bothered to turn around, already sensing his presence despite her intoxication. His body felt good against her back. "I was wondering if you were going to show up or not..." She said slurring half of the words together.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered against her ear, the accent of his voice sent pleasurable waves straight through her.

She turned around to face him. The white of his t-shirt glowed with all the colors of the lights around them. Her hand rested against his chest, feeling every muscle beneath her fingertips. She couldn't tell if it was the alcohol talking or her own feelings; but in that moment, she needed his touch. Maybe it was a bit of both.

He couldn't stop staring at her. Every day that passed by her angelic features were more prominent that ever before. He was finding it harder to resist the calling of his feelings for her. He remembered Damien's last words. Protect her. Love her. Fighting against that was taking a hefty toll on him.

"I hate to ruin this moment; but I think...I'm going to vomit..." She mumbled before pushing away from him.

He reached for her hand and in a split second they were in her bedroom. She bolted straight for the bathroom. Her stomach wretched and expelled the contents into the toilet. Dean and Becky weren't too far behind, entering her room just to listen to Ayva throwing up in the bathroom. "Saw that coming..." Dean teased with a chuckle.

"Shut up..." Ayva managed to say before throwing up more.

"I got this...you two go make some coffee and get her a bottle of water..." Becky suggested pushing them out the door.

Becky sat down on the edge of her bed waiting for her to finish. A groan escaped Ayva's mouth before she turned the knobs for water in the sink. She could see her take hold of a bottle of mouthwash and drink some to rinse the awful taste in her mouth. "Okay...maybe that wasn't such a good idea..." She stated walking out of the bathroom.

"You had fun though, didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Then it was a success. Now lay down and I wipe off the make-up."

Ayva took off her shoes and placed them under the nightstand before crawling under the covers. Becky returned with a wet washcloth. In a matter of moments, the make-up was gone. Finn returned with a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin in hand. "Goodnight, A. I'll see you when you get up tomorrow."Becky said getting up from the bed.

"Goodnight..."

She left the room closing the door behind her, leaving Finn alone with Ayva. He closed the distance before sitting down himself. He handed her the bottle of water and two aspirin from the container. She immediately took them and chugged down half the bottle of water. "I'm sorry that I didn't come out." He apologized trying to come up with something to say.

"Why didn't you?"

"Afraid I guess..."

She rolled onto her side and slid back to give him more room. He took it as an invitation to lay down next to her. Keeping his hands tucked up against his own chest, he put a barrier between them by not laying under the covers with her. "Why are you afraid of me? You shouldn't be...I wouldn't hurt you..."

"I'm not afraid of you particularly...just the emotions when it comes to you..."

"You mean because you were hurt in the past..."

"Who? Ah...Becky told you about Aluxia then..."

"Was that her name?"

"Yeah..."

Ayva slid herself closer, reaching up to cup the side of his face with her palm. The rough stubble of his facial hair rubbed up against the sensitive skin of her hand. His eyes held a sudden sadness that she hadn't seen before. "You don't have to talk about her. I just wanted to tell you that I understand and that I'm not going anywhere."

"Ayva...thank you..."

She snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent. He instantly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Kissing the top of her head, he waved a hand to shut the light off. He wasn't about to move her from his chest, because she felt perfect right where she was. Her deep breaths indicated that she had passed out. Most likely from the intoxication. "I will follow you anywhere, Ayva and I honestly don't know how much longer I can resist you..." He whispered to himself knowing she'd never hear it.

He kissed her forehead before drifting asleep himself. There was no other place he'd rather be than holding her in his arms, where he could forget about all the things that were there in morning. All the things that threatened her life, because he knew that that if it came down to it, he would die to save her life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Thanks goes to danicrouch860, Metalgrl29, and Leasha Ambrose for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate all the encouragement you've been giving me. I was real hesitant in writing this; but I'm glad that I did. Onto the next chapter and as always let me know what you think.**

" _ **Strangers waiting**_

 _ **Up and down the boulevard**_

 _ **Their shadows searching**_

 _ **In the night**_

 _ **Streetlight people**_

 _ **Livin' just to find emotion**_

 _ **Hidin' somewhere in the night**_

 _ **Don't stop believin'**_

 _ **Hold onto that feelin'**_

 _ **Streetlight people**_

 _ **Don't stop believin'**_

 _ **Hold on**_

 _ **Streetlight people**_

 _ **Don't stop believin'**_

 _ **Hold onto that feelin'"**_

 _ **'Don't stop Believin' by: Journey**_

Chapter 10:

"Finn, I really think we should talk about last night." Becky stated falling down into the cushion of the sofa.

"What's to talk about? I came just in time to get her home to vomit her brains out." He replied pulling a leg up against his chest in the oversized chair next the mantle that housed several nicknacks that held value to them personally.

"I don't think that's what she means." Dean interjected passing through the room to get to the kitchen for his morning coffee.

Eight thirty in the morning and they were all up as if they hadn't spent all night out trying to make Ayva feel less cooped up now that she didn't have a job to go back to. The woman in question was still sleeping soundly in her bed. A bed that Finn had slept in next to her. He tried to hide the smile when thinking about it.

He had awoken nearly an hour before the present time and she was still snuggled up against him, face still buried into his chest. A smile was the only thing he could do until the realization that it was reality and that he wasn't dreaming. She really was in his arms and everything about it was perfect., just like she was.

Finn hadn't wanted to leave the comfort of that room; but knew that he needed to. There was other things that needed to be addressed with the others. Aluxia being one of them. There was no way that she would stay silent for too much longer. If the demons coming after Ayva at her own home was any kind of indication. "Then what do you mean?" He asked remembering that Becky was trying to talk to him.

"There was a woman there last night and she was definitely a Nephilim. It was the same one that took over at Ayva's place of work. That can't just be a coincidence..."

"Well that changes things, doesn't it..."

"Finn, if the Nephilims know of her to...then they will try and turn her against us..."

"I know..."

Learning of the Nephilim's movements, he thought maybe Ayva would be better suited to learn from them instead him. They were her own kind after all and maybe she'd about who her father was without someone telling her. "Finn...what are you thinking?" Becky asked.

"That maybe she'd be better off going with them..."

"Are you crazy! They will corrupt her. She'd have no free will. She'd have no say in who she befriends or even falls in love with...we can't do that to her."

"It's really not up to us. If she wants to go with them...then we won't stop her from doing so. That's the beauty of free will, Becky."

She lowered her head, understanding that he was right. Eventually, Ayva was going to learn who Sera was and the curiosity about where she came from was going to come right along with it. Fiddling with her fingers, she looked across the room to see the agony on Finn's face. She couldn't image what he was going through. What he must be feeling, after learning about the Nephilims involvement. "Aluxia isn't going to stay quiet much longer either...she's going to make a move soon...I can feel it." He stated leaning forward with his chin resting on the palms of his hands.

"I don't know what to do...all I want to do is protect her." Becky said standing up from the couch.

"And we will...regardless of what she decides to do in the end." Finn replied trying not the think of the day she decides to go with her own kind.

Becky walked out of the room wanting to be alone. Her best friend was the center of a pending war and little did she know that she was the key that would make or break a side. Aluxia will no doubt try to sway her to their side, because they could use her healing abilities. The Nephilims and Angels would want her because of who she is, nothing more.

Finn understood the need for wanting to be alone. He didn't know how he was going to handle her no longer being around if that was her decision in the end. Without thinking, he shimmered upstairs into her room. She was still sound asleep with the blankets up to her neck. To him, there was no better image that her sleeping. Clearly, she was an angel with the way the sun sparkled against the skin of her exposed arm.

Closing the distance between them, he hesitantly traced a line down her cheek with the back of his hand. He mentally pleaded with himself not get emotionally attached to her; but no matter how much he fought against her, the more she wormed her way into his heart. "Ayva...I am so sorry all of this happening to you. This is all because of me..." He whispered lowering his head in shame.

" _It pains me to do this. It really does. You were always my favorite. Why couldn't you just have been happy with what you had?" A feminine voice asked._

 _Ayva felt like she was in a hazy dream; but knew that it wasn't. She opened her eyes to find herself as an invisible spectator. She could see Finn struggling to get to his feet. The woman in front of him was dangerously beautiful. Long ebony hair that was perfectly kept and hazel eyes that were tinted red. By the way she looked at him, it was Aluxia. The woman who had broken Finn to pieces._

" _I saw something better...freedom..."_

" _Tch."_

 _She tossed him back into a wooden loading crate. Looking out at the carnage, two of her men were dead; but five of Finn's followers were gone much to her liking. Aluxia held her hand out, capturing the man who held a blade in attempts to kill another of her men. Squeezing her hand, he cried out in pain clawing at his throat._

 _Finn crawled out of the debris, stumbling to his feet. He stumbled, obviously having vision issues. His head lifted up the second the snap of a neck cracking and the slumping sound of a body falling to the ground could be heard. "No!" He screamed trying desperately to get back to his feet. The echo of her heels against the pavement got closer. Blood rolled into his eyes, burning them. "I think I'm going to let you three live for the time being. Eventually you will lead me to the Nephilim, so until then...stay alive my sweet prince..."_

 _Ayva wanted to cry out to him. The scene before her was horrifying. Was this something from the past or something that was to come? Either way, Aluxia was deplorable. Emotionless. And someone that needed to be dealt with if peace was to ever be achieved. It also made her think about what Finn ever saw in her. Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she struggled to escape the scenery in front of her. Six men lay dead on the pavement. Half-demons like Finn. Like Damien. When it came right down to it, Aluxia was after her._

Bolting upright, Ayva saw that she was inside her own room. The sun was shinning through the open blinds of the far window. Looking around, her bed was empty. Finn was nowhere to be seen and it made her think that maybe she dreamed that to. That he really hadn't shown up and held her in his arms all night.

Once the adrenaline settled, the throbbing pain in her head returned. Groaning, she rolled out of bed picking up her phone from the nightstand. "11:30, that's it...ugh..." She sighed tucking the device into the pocket of her jean shorts from the night before. Opening the door, she stepped out into the hallway. There wasn't a sound to be heard, even from the downstairs. She found that odd. At least one person was always up or around. Treading lightly down the flight of stairs, she turned the corner and entered the living room. No one there either.

She made her way into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee that was still warm into a travel mug. Taking the first sip, she savored the flavor a little longer than necessary. The dream that she had was still freshly on her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about it and what it all meant. "Did Aluxia really do all that already?" She asked herself aloud.

Ayva took her mug and walked back upstairs to change. A walk was something she needed and going to her favorite place in the world would do wonders. Once inside her room, she swapped clothes with a simple hunter green tank top and a pair of ripped jeans. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and grabbed her phone from her bed.

It didn't take her long to get to the park from the house. Taking a deep breath, she remembered that she hadn't been there in two weeks. Aluxia's immoral smile wouldn't leave her head. The way she enjoyed taking that man's life would never be okay with her.

"Ayva!" A voice called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sera?"

"Hey, what are you doing up here?"

"I needed a walk to clear my head. What are you doing here?"

"A project; but it's not working out as well as I had hoped."

Sera handed Ayva several printed images. She could see the haziness within the colors. The flowers weren't the center of attention. Sera awaited an answer, knowing that she wouldn't resist giving advice. "Well there is a couple things I would fix..."

"Okay..."

"If the flowers are the target, you need to make them the center of attention. Stand closer and use a different lens...one with less haziness."

"Thank you...I'll go do that now. I appreciate your help."

"No problem. I'm happy to help."

Sera smiled and took back the images before walking away down the path, keeping note that Ayva shifted and continued on in the opposite direction towards the clearing in the woods. She had to thank the half-demons for training her up to this point. There was no doubt that she was strong and one day she will be one of the most powerful creatures in existence. "When Becky said the Nephilims were involved, I didn't know she meant you." Finn's voice sounded behind her.

A smile curved her lips before turning around to face him. His arms were crossed over his chest in an irritated stature. He had cloaked himself to follow Ayva; but instead he had found Sera Castello. "Why hello Finn, so good to see you again." She greeted was a fake enthusiasm.

"Don't give me that. Why are you here?" He asked.

"Can't a girl have a normal job?"

"Not Ayva's job, which you clearly took away from her..."

"Don't be cynical. She still has a job, just not at the moment."

He was getting irritated with her. He was really hoping that he'd never see her again after the last time they saw each other. Sera Castello was manipulative and played by her own set of rules. You just never know what side she's actually on. Only that it's the one that benefits her the most. "Look, I can understand your skepticism of me. I'm not here to sway her away from you guys. I just want to make sure she doesn't join Aluxia."

"Something we agree on...for once..."

"You say that like its a bad thing. Ayva is going to be the strongest Nephilim ever to appear in history. The angels aren't going to like that at all. They may try to eliminate her, because Aluxia could sway her to her cause."

"I'd die before I let that happen."

"Spoken like a true mated man."

"What are you talking about?"

Finn had absolutely no clue what she was talking about. He was not mated to anyone. It made him think about what Sera really knew about Ayva. Since she was a Nephilim herself, maybe she knew things that he did not. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. Her smile faded and quickly turned serious. "You do know that Damien wasn't really her soul mate, right?" She asked.

"What kind of nonsense are you spewing now?"

"It's not nonsense! It's the truth. Why do you think he didn't bring her around that often? He knew all along that he wasn't her intended."

"How would he know that?"

"He asked the witch Rowana. The same witch you keep tucked away for your personal use."

Sera continued on down the path, intending to actually do some work despite knowing that he would follow her wanting more answers. She couldn't help but think about the past and how they came to meet each other. Knowing he was a half-demon and an enemy of the angels, she couldn't find a reason to hate him. In fact, it was actually the opposite. She liked him a lot, because he fought for what he believed in and not what others told him to.

"And your point would be what exactly?" Finn asked trying to understand the things she was telling him.

"Oh please...you think I'm blind. I see how you look at her. Your eyes spark at the mere mention of her name."

Sera held the camera up closer to a set of violets. Pushing the shutter, the photo was taken and the smile returned to her pale lips. Finn couldn't even form a coherent thought. If what she told him was indeed true, then what did that mean for him? He could never explain the connection he felt with Ayva and maybe that was the reason. "You don't seriously think I'm going to believe any of this..."

"Believe what you want; but she is your soul mate. Always has been...always will be. That is why I'm here...to make sure your jealous ex lover doesn't have her way with Ayva. I never could understand what you saw in the bitch."

Ignoring her, he retreated into his own mind. He frantically denied the idea of that being the truth. Comprehending the idea that he was intended for such a pure, selfless angel like Ayva Bradly was completely absurd. All the deplorable things he had done in the past stained his hands red with blood and would never come clean even with her purity.

Sera took pity on him, realizing that he was struggling with the truth. She knew about all the humans he's killed or rather the humans Aluxia made him kill and everyday it ate him alive with guilt. "How am I supposed to tell her something like that?" He whispered.

"You don't...you let her learn it on her own. Telling her would be exactly what that demon bitch wants."

Of course, it was one more thing he was going to have to keep a secret from her. It was tearing him up inside to keep them from her; but it was things she just wasn't ready to hear yet. If she asked, then he would tell.

Sera closed her eyes and listened to the breeze that flowed through her long brown hair. The sound of soft sobs echoed through her ears. She instantly recognized them belonging to Ayva. The heartbreaking sounds caught her in the chest. Out of all her one hundred twenty-three years of age, she never found someone that could make her feel human emotions like she was right that moment. "She's crying...go to her...she needs you..." She muttered, looking away from him.

"Sera..."

"Go on, I'm not going anywhere. There is a war coming and I'm choosing her."

"Thank you..."

Finn vanished in a split second, reappearing behind Ayva. She was on her knees surrounded by over a dozen tigerlillies. Sunlight beamed down through the trees just to shine on her, reflecting what looked like wings on the ground. The clearing was quiet absent her cries. He took a step in her direction, immediately alerting her to his presence. Swiftly turning her head around, her eyes met his. Locking together for a moment before returning to look away.

He continued to walk closer to her until he could sit down behind her. Reaching out hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know what he could say to make whatever it was okay again. The pounding of his heart left his ears buzzing with the unfamiliar sensations. "Shhh...Ayva...it's okay..." He soothed.

"I saw her...I saw her kill them...your friends..."

"Aluxia has killed a lot people."

"She enjoyed killing him and you were helpless to stop her..." She continued to cry.

Finn knew that she must have seen a memory of his. Sleeping next to her gave her mind the opening it needed to see whatever it wanted to. The things he wanted to keep a secret could easily be let out of the bag if her mind willed it enough. Ayva turned while still in his embrace. She had to look at him. The pain that was behind his eyes. The pain that he went through that day still remained. "How could she? How could she do that to you?"

"She didn't care about me. She used me and I was too blind to see it."

He pulled her onto his lap, holding her even closer than before. She rested her head against the crook of his neck, feeling the bristles of his facial hair on her forehead. The sound of his beating heart was comforting. How it occasionally skipped a beat made her smile. "I am sorry that you had to see that. You shouldn't have to see the past."

"It's your past...good or bad I want to know about it. I want to know you..."

Smiling at her words, the woman in his arms continued to surprise him. Sniffling, she wiped her eyes clean of the stray tears. His arms around her was exactly what she needed and it amazed her how much better she felt with him being near. Pulling away from his chest, she looked into his eyes once more. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...thank you. We should probably get back before Becky comes looking for us." She replied.

"Do you want to walk or do you want me to take you?"

"Walk with me...please..."

He agreed and they started out of the clearing with her slightly trailing behind. She looked back only once, remembering. There was something about the connection between them that seemed so natural. Damien's voice reminded her there was a reason. " _You know that I've been watching over you this whole time. I know that he has wormed his way in, so don't push him away now."_

She rushed to catch up with him, discreetly lacing her fingers through his. Watching his reaction, his eyes widened for a moment before shrinking back to normal; but when his fingers curled over her own hand, his smile was worth the effort. They walked hand in hand the rest of the way back to the house. Ayva wasn't about to stop believing that something good could come of their connection. "Finn..." She said stopping outside the front door.

"Yeah..."

"Thank you...for everything."

"You're welcome..."

He let go of her hand to walk inside the house. She knew that he was still hurting after everything that happened to him in the past. It was a good thing that she was a patient person and wasn't willing to give up on him. With a smile, she walked into the house after him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: Thanks goes to danicrouch860 for the awesome review. Thanks also goes to Niiki, weekendrusher and lovencrazy86 for becoming followers to this story. I believe this chapter is a breakthrough for our little Ayva and Finn's relationship. At the same time it's kind of dark in some places; but I hope all of you enjoy it all the same. Let me know what you think.**

" _ **This love is keeping me alive**_

 _ **When push come to shove will we survive**_

 _ **Is there enough when you look into my eyes**_

 _ **All I want is everything**_

 _ **All I want is everything**_

 _ **I won't give up until this feelings over**_

 _ **I've had enough of drinking myself sober**_

 _ **I really want to let you know**_

 _ **I never want to watch you go**_

 _ **All I want is everything**_

 _ **All I want is everything**_

 _ **From you"**_

 _ **'Everything' by Art of Dying**_

Chapter 11:

Things seems to return to normal for Finn after talking with Sera Castello a few weeks prior; but he couldn't seem to shake what she told him about Ayva. He questioned it and even tried to push it to the back of his mind in attempts to forget that it was ever mentioned. Her training intensified and continued to excel in learning everything given. It almost scared him how much her power has grown in the short amount of time. In the long run, it was a good thing.

"Finn..." Becky called hesitantly.

"Hmm..."

"Are you okay? You've been staring off into space for a while now."

"I'm fine."

She by no means believed him. There was obviously something amiss with him. He barely left his room to make an appearance, avoided getting involved with Ayva's training, and spoke very little when asked something. It wasn't like him. She felt like he was starting to become the person he was when Aluxia broke his heart. "You're not fine and it's scaring the hell out of me."

"Don't be dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic, Finn. You are not yourself and I want to know why. Did something happen between you and Ayva?"

He turned away from her. Ayva wasn't all of the problem. There was so much more to that. He could tell her; but knew that it would be a bad idea if he did. Becky would immediately tell her best friend everything and that couldn't happen, so he opted for silence on that matter. What else could he do? "No, she is still as perfect as ever..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's nothing you can help me with." He stated just before he vanished from the spot he had been standing in.

"Damnit..." Becky softly cursed flopping down upon the couch.

The warm breeze hit Ayva in the face. A smile formed uncontrollably. Holding the camera in her hand, she held the perfect image of nature in its lens. After exploring a little more passed the clearing, she came across a small stream that ran through the woods. The tranquil sound of running water eased the tension and swirling chaos in her mind, allowing her to capture the essence of the beautiful things in life. Things she loved so much. Things that helped her erase the pain of the past.

Kneeling down behind a rock, she watched a grown buck approach for a drink from the stream. Her smile widened, quickly capturing the instance in time. After hearing the shutter, the deer bolted in the opposite direction. Ayva watched him run towards a female in the distance. It reminded her of what she already had lost in Damien; but it also reminded her of what could be between Finn and herself, if he'd let her in.

Of course thinking about him brought his face to mind. She hated how he was avoiding her again. He'd take one step forward in the right direction and then a few steps back, afraid of what would happen. Becky tried to give the best advice she could; but not even she could really understand everything going on inside his heart. Only he could do that.

Laying back on the soft ground behind her, she closed her eyes to listen to the sounds around her. Her mind escaped to the moment Finn had pulled her onto his lap and held her close. In that moment alone, her heart knew that things would be different. They already were different, because she felt things for him. It didn't matter that he's only been in her life for a little over a month. Their connection was undeniable now. "Finn..." She whispered.

A warm suction feeling surrounded her, similar to when Finn traveled with her via shimmering. She found herself out of the forest and falling onto the hardwood flooring, back first. Opening her eyes, she was met with unfamiliar scenery. "Ayva?" Finn's voice questioned.

"Finn? How the hell did I get in here? I was in the woods a second ago..."

He held out a hand for her to take. Accepting, she was pulled up from the floor to a standing position a few inches away from him. Really looking at him, she realized that he was shirtless. The sight of him brought a blush to her cheeks. His perfect toned chest and abs caused her heart to pound against her chest. Her fingers itched to run down the flesh. "It would seem that you've learned to travel like we do..." He commented snapping the intimate thoughts out of her mind.

"I am so sorry...I didn't mean to pop in uninvited..." She pleaded hoping that he wasn't angry with her.

"It's okay...I'm not mad."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" She asked referring to his confused stare.

"It's just that you had to have wanted to see me. That's what triggers that kind of movement...a physical want for a certain place or person."

His accusation made her take several steps away from him. She didn't want to tell him that she had been thinking about him when it happened; but as it would seem, he already guessed that. Lowering her head to avoid looking at him, the thoughts of what it would be like to kiss him filled her head. "What's wrong? You wanted to see me for a reason, so enlighten me as to why?" He asked lifting her head up by his index finger.

"I was just thinking...that's all..."

"Thinking huh?"

Ayva could see that he wasn't buying her half-assed answers. She also felt like it wasn't fair that he could interrogate her for answers; but he wouldn't give any himself. Taking another step away from him, made him loose the smug smile off his perfectly handsome face. "You can't tell me what's wrong with you; but you want me to explain why I was thinking of you. How is that fair?" She snapped, trying to keep her temper in check for obvious reasons.

"Ayva...I just..."

"Just what? You know...you don't even need to ask why I was thinking about you, because I've told you that I want to know everything about you. I care, Finn...a lot and it hurts that you continuously push me away..."

Finn saw her hands instinctively clench into fists at her sides. Her eyes weren't blue anymore; but a pure white light. Her shadow on the floor reflecting from the sunlight, revealed her wings. The words he wanted to express were locked tight on his tongue. There was nothing he could do to stop her from leaving the room the same way she came.

Anger washed over him, punching a hole right into the wall closest to his reach. No matter what he did to prevent hurting her, he always did. There had to be a way to stop it from happening. It was time to see the witch again. The same witch that Damien went to see several times without him knowing.

His power surged through his veins the moment his hands came in contact with the two large doors that led Rowana's practicing chambers. The broken look upon Ayva's face tore him to pieces on the inside and there had to be a way to prevent himself from hurting her again. He just hoped that Rowana was willing to help.

Stepping foot in the mist covered room, Rowana lifted her head to meet his demonic stare. It had been a long time since she saw that look on his face. The red glow of his eyes grew more intense with every step he took in her direction. "Finn...what brings you to my domain?" She asked playing off like she didn't notice his alluring power.

"What do you know of Ayva Bradly? Do not lie to me this time!"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"You obviously know things, considering you were in talks with Damien about her without my knowing."

She bit her bottom lip, perceptive that someone must have spilled the beans on that little piece of information. Out of instinct, she took a step back. She honestly didn't know what he was capable of doing in his current state of mind. "Yes, he came to me wanting to know about her. I told him that she was intended for another; but he didn't care. Damien loved her and would have done anything woman, so he asked me to create a spell to bind her Nephilim powers to himself. As long as he was alive, she would never develop them nor would have a need to know you. It was a win-win situation for him."

"He lied to me...all these years...he knew she existed. Now his last words make sense."

"Once he was killed, the spell was broken and she slowly developed her powers.

Finn couldn't believe after all the years he spent with him that he would something like that from him. He may have agreed with the idea; but what really angered him was the fact he lied to him about it. Now her powers were fully awakened and she was confused about where she came from. She met him and now their faded souls were entwined. "Finn, there is nothing you can do about the past. She's a full Nephilim now and there is no keeping that hidden. You also can't run from destiny. All you can do is come to terms with it and accept it."

"Can you protect her from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sera Castello informed me of what Ayva is to me. All I seem to be doing lately is hurt her...I can't continue to do that and save her life, so please...will you sever it?"

Rowana never expected him to ask for such a thing. She closed her eyes, leaning back against her alter. Her fingers curled around the fabric, digging her nails into the wood underneath. "I could; but I won't. If you sever it, she will turn against you throwing the balance into chaos. The reapers will have a field day with that, killing just to keep the world from imploding on itself. That's no way to live."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do. I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"That's something you will have to figure out on your own. I'm not your go to person for every problem you can't handle. I learned my lesson on that one with Damien and I will always regret it."

Day passed on and the night arose in the sky. Ayva sat in her room listening to her new age playlist. She was in a calm state even though the hundreds of things about Finn, that angered her, tried to swim their way inside. After leaving his room earlier in the day, she felt him leave the house and he hadn't returned yet. Becky's anxious movements downstairs was weighing down upon her shoulders, despite Dean's attempts to alleviate the situation. There just wasn't anything he could do. _**"Ayva, I'm worried about him. He never leaves for this long."**_ Becky's voice entered her mind.

" _ **I'm sure he's fine."**_

" _ **Can you find him?"**_

" _ **I don't know if I can...I've never tried to find someone before."**_

That wasn't entirely true. She had subconsciously willed herself to him that morning without meaning to. It had happened just by thinking about him, so maybe that would work again. Becky wasn't the only worried about him. Deep down, she was as well. The argument they had wasn't sitting well with her, simply because she knew how much Aluxia had destroyed him. "Please try..."

"Alright..."

Ayva thought about Finn, bringing his face to mind. Her desire to see him expanded outward, entwining with her angelic energy. The familiar suction feeling washed over and was instantly taken outside of a sports bar on the far side of the city. He was nowhere to be seen outside of the building. She didn't want to go inside alone, for fear that he wasn't even there at all.

A cold shiver crawled up her spine, alerting her to a presence that was unknown. Soft chuckles perked her hearing to spread out. Swiftly shifting her body around. Three men with glowing red eyes were slowing closing in upon her. Fear attacked from within. She knew they were coming and they weren't coming for Finn. She had walked into a trap.

"So you must be Ayva." The one in front asked. He was around six foot, dressed in nothing but black. What stood out was his long bleach blond hair.

"Depends on who's asking."She asked tensing at the sight of them spreading out to surround her from all sides.

"The Queen would love a word with you." The one from the left side asked. He clearly looked of Asian decent.

"You tell your Queen that I have nothing to say to her."

"We figured you'd say that. In the event of resistance, we were ordered to bring you in forcefully if necessary." The one from the right side asked.

Ayva couldn't make out what he looked like, because she was instantly put on the defensive. Adrenaline surged when energy was expelled through her hands in a massive wave, sending them backwards across the pavement. The one with blonde hair was the first to get to his feet. He stared her down before shimmering behind to land a surprise blow with his elbow. She caught him with her palm. Pure white flashed, replacing the blue in her eyes. Kicking him in the stomach, she flipped backward to create distance between them.

She honestly had no idea how to kill demons, nor did she know if she had the stomach to actually go through with it. The Asian man wrapped his arms around her, pinned her down. Ayva struggled against his grasp before lifting her knee upward into his groin. Instantly letting go of her, she bolted away; but not without kicking him across the temple, knocking him unconscious.

Turning away, she was caught across the jaw by the man she never caught a glimpse of before. Falling down to a knee, she felt the warm liquid of blood trickle down from her lip. The demon towered over her, standing over six foot talk with very short brown hair. Tattoos cascaded down his arms, not leaving a single inch of skin untouched by ink. "Don't make this harder than it has to." He stated.

"Piss off...I'm not going anywhere with you." Ayva replied spitting blood onto the ground as she stood back up.

"You are gutsy, I'll give ya that."

She narrowed her eyes at the comment. The blonde haired demon approach to stand by his comrade. The fear returned, almost crippling her. They weren't going to stop until they've taken her captive. Even after everything Dean taught her about fighting back, they failed to mention what would kill a demon.

She backed away in their pursuit of stalking her. Strike after strike. Defense after defense. Tears burned the corners of her eyes as they came at her once more. _**"Finn!"**_ She mentally screamed before expelling another wave of energy to send them backward.

It didn't take them as long to get to their feet as it had the first time around. The fear completely settled into her, causing her body to tremble and tears to stream down her cheeks. Just as the tattooed man took hold of her, he froze with wide eyes. Blood rolled out of his mouth before slumping to the ground at her feet.

Finn withdrew the blade from the demon's back before turned to look at the blonde haired one. His eyes were an intense red like she had never seen before. Her mouth opened to speak; but the words wouldn't come out. He shimmered away to appear behind the other, only for his attack to be blocked. Ayva covered her mouth with her shaking hand. Feeling a set of hands behind her, she screamed.

The Asian demon tossed Ayva to the ground hard, knocking the wind right out of her. Finn desperately tried to get to her; but everywhere where he escaped to the second demon was right there with him, preventing his interference. He called out her name out of sheer fear. She struggled to her feet before feeling the sharp stabbing pain of a blade through the flesh of her thigh.

Crying out in pain, her body ignited with pure energy. The desperation to stay alive allowed her to incinerate the demon next to her. Finn shimmered out of the way so the blonde demon would be caught in the blast as well. "Ayva!" He called.

The blinding light retreated just as quickly as it had been expelled. Ayva lay on the ground, her jeans soaked with blood from the open gash in her thigh. Finn rushed to her side, examining her for other injuries. He scooped her up in his arms and took her home. The warmth of her blood rolled down his arm as he lay her gently on the kitchen table. He ripped her jeans open further to gain better access to the bleeding wound.

"Finn, where the hell have...Jesus Christ! Ayva! What happened?" Becky yelled coming into the room.

"She was attacked...get me the first aid kit, I've got to get this bleeding to stop." He countered.

Dean walked into the room to help with applying pressure. Becky hung back to hand them things as they needed. Finn couldn't feel more guilty than he did right then. He couldn't understand why she never called for him before it got out of control. Did she not trust him? That was the question on his mind.

His hands worked diligently to wrap the freshly stitched up wound with gauze and bandage tape. Becky had never seen him so desperate before. It only proved that he cared about her more than he told anyone.

"I'm going to take her up to bed, can you clean up?" Finn asked.

"Of course..." Becky replied softly.

Finn carried Ayva into her room and lay her on the bed. He sat down next to her, watching closely. He had been stupid to think that she wouldn't try and find him. Her wounds were his fault, on his conscious. "This is my fault...and I'm sorry." He said lowering his head, closing his eyes.

"It's not your fault."

He opened his eyes to find her awake and looked adoringly at him. She reached up to cup the side of his face, brushing her thumb across the skin. Her touch was all he needed to make the pain go away. The admiration of her face was undeserved in his eyes. "I went looking for you. How would you have know they would be there?" She asked.

"Doesn't make it any better. I've done so many horrible things in the past and allowing you to get hurt just adds to the list."

She sat up ignoring the pain in her leg. Her moved her hand from his face down to his chest to cover the section that belonged to his heart. The beating pulsed against the sensitive skin of her palm. "Whatever you've done in your past doesn't make you who you are today. What matters is that you did come for me and I'm alive because of it."

"How can you justify anything I do?"

"Because I care about you...all of you, the demon and the human."

He watched her move her free hand to hover over the stitched up skin. The warm light flickered, healing the wound completely without leaving a scar. A smile tugged at her lips, curving them upward. He immediately pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him. "I was afraid that I'd loose you tonight."

"But you didn't..."

"I could have...and that would have destroyed me completely..."

She pulled out of his embrace to look directly into his eyes. The sincerity in the blue irises drew her in closer. Instead of drawing out the inevitable, Finn held the back of her head gently before capturing her lips with his. He took his time, savoring the feelings the came along with it. Her movements were filled with pure passion. A swipe of her tongue against his still semi-parted lips jerked him away, severing the connection. "Too much...I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No...it was perfect. It's just...that it's been a long time since I kissed anyone..."

Her smile returned laying back against the pillow behind her. He stood up, giving her room to get up. She walked gingerly towards the dresser for a pair of yoga shorts and a light blue tank top. "I'm going to change..." She stated walking into the bathroom.

He reached up to place a finger upon his lips. The tingling sensation remained intact. The door opened back up to have her walk out in the new clothing. Her long hair flowed over her shoulders in large waves. "How about you get some rest and I'll see you in the morning?" He suggested.

"I want you to stay with me tonight...please..."

Her request left him speechless. How could he deny what she wanted? She pulled the covers down and crawled into the bed. He moved quietly to the other side, crawling in to lay next to her. He wasn't quite comfortable to strip down to his usual way of sleeping. It didn't really matter, her head rested on his chest almost immediately. "Goodnight, Ayva..." he said kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Finn..." She replied with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: Thanks goes to jazzybrowne, xSamiliciousx, brendanaparo and Metalgrl29 for the wonderful reviews. Thanks also goes to xSamiliciousx for becoming a follower to this story. Onto the next chapter and as always let me know what you think.**

" _ **I will give you anything to**_

 _ **Say you want to stay, you want me to**_

 _ **Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me**_

 _ **I want to know I belong to you**_

 _ **Say you'll haunt me"**_

 _ **'Say you'll haunt me' by Stone Sour**_

Chapter 12:

"What do you mean they are dead!" Aluxia yelled across the large meeting room.

She was seated at the head of a large table with a couple dozen of her strongest subjects. Nova cowered at the sound of her voice. If there was one thing she feared most, it was Aluxia's wrath if something didn't go her way. She hesitantly lifted her head back up to look at her queen, who was waiting for an explanation.

"The Nephilim is surprisingly strong. Finn had his hand the fight as well." Nova answered.

"This little half-breed is quite taxing. I think I may have changed my mind in taking her alive."

"My Queen...if I may..." A voice interrupted from the far end of the table.

"Of course, Seth...please tell me what you think..." Aluxia stated amused with her second in command.

He stood up with a smile on his face. His two toned hair was pulled back in a tight bun behind his head. His calm chocolate eyes were tinted red, flashing his power for all to see. It had been simple enough to fool the outside world in thinking he was human; but proving to Aluxia that he was worth the effort was easier said than done. The woman was far more demanding and needy than he first expected her to be. So far the rewards were worth all the effort in the world.

"I've been watching the Nephilim for quite some time now. She can be swayed. She's naïve to her own abilities. The problem lies with the half-demons that have taken her in."

"Finn is like a pit bull when it comes to protecting her. He won't let her go without a fight." A female voice appeared next to him.

Seth looked down to see the ebony haired vixen that he called his mate, staring up at him with concern on her face. The blue streaks in her hair fell over her shoulders in ringlets. "I'm aware, Paige; but I still feel it might be worth trying to sway her rather than just killing her. She would tip the scales in our favor."

"Think about what you're saying. You want a half-breed back in the court again after our Queen spend the last two decades trying to make that forbidden." Another voice argued.

"You both bring up good points; however, the fact is that the girl killed two of my children. It goes without saying that she needs to be dealt with. I'd rather have her dead than risk her turning against me and destroy us all." Aluxia declared.

"As you wish." Seth replied sitting back down next to Paige.

With a wave of her hand, the meeting was dismissed. The demons scattered out of the room, leaving Nova alone with Aluxia. The seeress had only seen the fight because of the demons themselves; otherwise, she wouldn't have seen anything. The warding surrounding them was indeed strong and she knew that she needed to devise a way to break it. "What troubles you, Nova?" Aluxia asking sitting back down in the large chair that could easily fit two people.

"The warding surrounding them in quite strong. I've been trying to break it without any success."

"Keep trying. They are bound to turn up sooner or later. Finn can't protect her forever, especially when Seth and Paige have eyes on her when she's outside the house."

"I must add that Sera Castello has also made herself known."

"Really? That is interesting. Maybe I should visit her personally..."

Nova shuddered with the idea of her Queen taking on Sera alone. A wicked smile was plastered on the face of the demon queen without any hope of it ever coming off. Sometimes she wished that things would be different and she hadn't been raised by her since childhood. The conscious she was getting was slowly eating her alive. At the same time she felt like she owed Aluxia for taking care of her all these years. She knew there would be innocent people that would get caught in the crossfire of a battle of that magnitude and it made her sick with numbness.

Ayva couldn't help but smile from the time she awoke to the sound of her alarm. Rolling over, she found that Finn was no longer in bed with her and that quickly made the smile fade away. Despite being stabbed in the leg no more than twelve hours prior, she was feeling pretty energetic. Tossing the blankets off, she stood up and padded across the cold hardwood floor to get into the bathroom only to find it locked. Whining, she turned back around towards her closet to find clothes.

The memory of the kiss she had shared with Finn came back full force. A smile returned at the thought of it. In that small moment, she had seen a different side to him. He was more caring that she first thought he was and their connection was no stranger to the moment. It seemed to awaken more and more often now, scaring her and exciting her at the same time. Finn was probably the most intoxicating man she had ever met; but deep down she felt like there was a reason for it all.

"Bathroom is yours!" Becky shouted from other side of the door.

"Thanks!" She shouted back quickly grabbing a pair of yoga pants and a lime green tank top.

She bolted to the bathroom with the intention of a shower. Opening the door, Becky was standing in front of the mirror brushing out her long wet hair. Ayva turned the knobs to the right water temperature before stripping down to nothing, not caring that her best friend was in the room with her. Her smile didn't go unnoticed. Becky saw the happiness on her face as she stepped under the spray of water. "You're glowing, FYI!" She commented with a chuckle.

"I don't know what you mean..."

"Why are you so happy? Did something happen last night?"

The question actually made her think. What did that kiss really mean? Sure, he had been afraid that he would have lost her and in the heat of the moment kissed her. What if it didn't mean a thing at all? Her silence was a red flag to Becky. Sitting the brush back in the drawer, she turned around to looked at the closed curtain. "A, are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I don't know...I thought I was; but now...I don't know what it meant."

"Don't know what what meant?"

"Finn kissed me last night...and I was beyond thrilled that it happened; but now that I think about it...I have no idea what it even meant..."

Becky understood where she was coming from, remembering how hard it was to get Dean to open up to her. Even now, it still was sometimes. Finn was torn to pieces when he was betrayed by the woman he thought he could love forever. After having years of time to mend, he still struggled with the thought of opening up. "I think it's going to take some time for him to open up completely. You are just the person to make that happen. Just be patient."

"I am patient, because I think he may be the missing piece in my life. Even when I was with Damien...I felt like there was something missing and I could never put my finger on what that was. When I'm with him...I don't know...I just feel complete."

Listening to Ayva confess her feelings, a smile tugged at her lips. There was so much that has happened to all of them over the last year and the best part of all of it was the growing affections between Finn and Ayva. There wasn't a better woman for him, despite how forbidden it may be. The silence between them escalated until the water shut off, ending the shower.

Sliding the curtain across the rod, Becky handed her a clean towel. Ayva quickly wrapped it around her naked body before stepping out of the tub and onto the soft rug below. The look on her friend's face was something she couldn't ignore. "You know I've been secretly hoping that you'd fall for Finn."

"Why?"

"He's been like a brother to me all my life and the only thing I've ever wanted for him was happiness. Whether he shows it or not, you are his happiness."

Words left Ayva's mouth. What could she possibly say to that? Rationally, it felt wrong to feel so strongly for someone after loosing Damien a little over year ago; but emotionally, it felt right. Everything about their relationship felt right to her, not caring about his warnings of it being against rules.

Closing her eyes, she walked out of the bathroom with her clothes in hand. Stopping at at her dresser, she grabbed a bra and a pair of panties. Becky never bothered to follow after her, knowing that maybe she had said too much. She never moved from the open doorway of the bathroom and her bedroom.

Finn sat alone in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. His mind wandering back to the night before. He wanted to know how the demons were able to track her, unless they weren't after her at all but after him instead. When she went looking for him, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It didn't change the fact that he easily could have lost her. The scarlet colored blood that soaked her jeans and rolled down his arm haunted him. No matter what she told him, it was his fault that it happened.

Hearing footsteps, he snapped out of his trance to look to see who was entering the room. Ayva's bright blue eyes connected with his for a brief moment as she turned towards the counter where the coffee sat. He could see the confusion on her face and wanted to address what happened; but he honestly had no idea how to approach the conversation.

"Morning..." He greeted warmly.

"Morning..." She replied pouring the dark liquid into a travel mug.

He noticed immediately what cup she was using. She intended to leave the house and the panic started to settle in. A flash of that demon plunging a knife into her leg appeared behind his eyes, causing him to drop his cup onto the floor with a sound of shattering glass. Ayva instantly turned around to see him bending down to clean up the mess. His anxiety rolled off him in waves, attempting to suffocate her.

Instinctively, she grabbed the dishrag and walked over to help him clean up the mess. Finn picked up a large piece of porcelain. The sharp edge slit open the palm of his hand. The blood started to pour out of the wound in a matter of seconds. "Damnit..." He cursed softly.

"Finn...let me..."

"No...I'm fine..."

He ignored the blood flow and finished cleaning the coffee mess. Ayva threw the shattered pieces into the garbage can. Out of the corner of her eyes, Finn attempted to leave the kitchen. It annoyed her in the fact he was purposely avoiding her again. With a want to get in front of him, her body shifted through the air to get in front of him.

His eyes widened out of surprise to see her appear before him. She was getting a better handle on her powers and the more she wanted something the more she was able to do. Her eyes were narrowed in annoyance. To the point that he couldn't even make eye contact with her anymore. "You want to tell me what the problem is this time?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"There is no problem."

"Like hell there isn't. Every time you get close to me, you back away...avoiding me. Why is that?"

"You know why..."

"That's not good enough anymore. You kissed me, Finn...what am I supposed to think now that you are avoiding me again?"

She lowered her head slightly, letting her arms slide down to her sides. Finn understood her frustration, because he was the one causing it. He didn't know how to answer her, nor did he want to leave her hanging without an answer. Gripping his hands together, he felt that the blood had stopped flowing. The stinging of the healing process had begun.

Her mind was a chaotic swirl of questions and the wall inside her head was crumbling, allowing Finn to hear all of them. What did it mean? What if I'm not good enough? Why does he make me feel so complete? "I know...and I'm sorry that it's all confusing for you. It's confusing for me to."

"Finn..."

Her words were cut off by a sudden gasp of air. He watched her eyes turned pure white. It was the same look she had the day saw the man die at the hands of Aluxia's men. Her frozen body made him panic even more. He yelled for Dean and Becky. A blur of red orange appeared next to him and Dean wasn't too far behind. "What's going on?" He asked.

"She's having a vision..." Finn answered.

 _Inside her mind, Ayva could see Sera standing alone at one of the abandoned loading docks in Miami. Her long brown hair blowing in the night breeze. A familiar laugh made Sera shiver a little. Aluxia appeared with three men. All with eyes glowing of an intense red. "I'm hear to listen that's all." Sera stated sternly._

" _Of course..."_

" _What do you want?"_

" _I think that would be obvious. I want that little Nephilim dead."_

" _That won't happen. She's protected."_

" _Not from you..."_

 _Sera snorted out of laughter. Aluxia didn't seem amused by the sudden outburst in hysterics. Her hazel eyes grew red as the seconds passed by. Ayva wanted to scream out, warn Sera of the danger; but like every vision she had, she couldn't say a word. "I'm not going to do anything to Ayva. We are kin and if you thought that I would, then you are more brain dead than I gave you credit for."_

Finn had to watch the violent screams of pain all over again. Ayva collapsed to her knees holding her sides. Becky bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying herself. She hated seeing her in such agony. Dean pulled back and held her close, pressing her head into his chest so she couldn't see. Finn reached for Ayva; but was pushed back by a wave of energy. The door frame between the living room and kitchen expanded outward from the pressure.

"Ayva..." He called out hoping she'd hear him.

"Sera..." She replied coughing once, blood rolled out of the side of her mouth.

Finn once again tried to reach out to her. Getting passed her waves of energy, he took a firm grip on her shoulders ultimately pulling her into his embrace. Her body was trembling uncontrollably. He looked up at Dean and Becky. "Sera must be the next target." He stated before kissing Ayva's forehead.

"Do you want us to find her?" Dean asked.

"Yeah...keep an eye on her until we can catch up."

Just like that, they were no longer in the room. It left Finn able to concentrate on just Ayva trapped inside her own mind. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, so many things he had been avoiding telling her. Sera Castello's identity being one of them. She had no idea that she was a Nephilim like herself.

With a gasp of air, Ayva cried out in terrified sobs. Finn held her close, trying everything to soothe her. "Shhh...it's okay...I'm here." He said softly. The warmth of her tears coated his hands. Her silence wasn't unexpected. It had taken a while to speak after the last vision she had.

"Finn...I saw Sera's death. Aluxia is going to kill her."

"Did you see when?"

"No; but if felt like it was soon. She's like me. She's a Nephilim..."

He helped her up to sit down on the oversized chair in the living room. Kneeling down in front of her, he took both of her hands into his. Rubbing his thumb across her knuckles, he realized that maybe it was the best time to tell her the truth about Sera. She deserved to know regardless if she never spoke to him ever again.

Ayva could feel the guilt wash over her. It was flowing off him like a waterfall. She pulled one of her hands away to wipe her mouth from the blood that had dried to the corner of her lips. She wanted to tell him that everything was fine, that they would be fine; but it would be pointless if he didn't believe it.

"There is something you should know...about Sera..." He started out.

"You knew didn't you. You knew she was like me..." She stated tilting her head to the side to get a better look at him and his guilt.

"I did. I've known her for a long time..."

"How long is a long time?"

"About forty years give or take..."

Her eyes went wide, unable to comprehend what he was telling her. He couldn't look more than thirty; but here he was claiming to be at least seventy. A smile slid over his lips at the look of confusion on her face. At least explaining the age thing was less painful than explaining Sera. "I'm half-demon. I stopped aging at thirty. I'm 134 years old. Once you hit thirty, you will stop aging as well. Sera is well over a hundred years old, Ayva."

"So we are immortal?"

"From illness and human frailty, yes; but we can be killed as you've seen first hand."

"Why didn't you tell me about Sera?"

"I wanted to and I was going to; but things just kept happening..."

She leaned forward, placing her free hand on top of his. The iridescent look in her eyes captivated him. The call of her essence was intoxicating. The demon inside was clawing at his cage, begging to claim her. She was his angel, whether his human side wanted to believe it or not. "You need to trust me more with things like this. I can handle more than you give me credit for."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"What's so special about Sera? Why would Aluxia target her?"

"For starters she's one of the reasons I left the inner circle all those years ago; but I think the most important reason is because she's kin...family..."

"Yeah we are both Nephilims...so was the all the others they killed."

"Sera is blood related to you. You're aunt if you want to get specific."

Ayva was completed dumbfounded. Never in a million years did she think that someone from her absentee father's side would show up in her life. If she was honest with herself, it felt good. There was a chance to finally get some answers she's always wanted to know about her father, who she now knew was an angel. "Where is Dean and Becky?" She asked looking around the room, trying to sense their presence.

"They went to look for Sera. I told them to keep an eye on her until we could catch up."

"Thank you..."

She stood up and proceeded out of the room to find her shoes by the front door. He followed her wondering why the sudden cold shoulder. He understood why she would be angry at him; but she wasn't yelling at him. It was worse. "Are you okay?" He asked coming to the door.

"I'm going to find my aunt and get some answers. Maybe she can enlighten me about some things."

"Ayva...just listen to me for a minute..."

She turned around to face him. She was obviously tired from the vision, her eyes were more dull that her usual shimmer. He was searching for the right words to say. He didn't want to anger her further for saying something wrong. Her auburn locks were still damp and disheveled from the energy exerted out of the vision. To him, she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in all his years of life. "That kiss...meant more than you think. I know you feel like it meant nothing and that you aren't good enough..."

"How did you..."

"I heard your thoughts. The point is that it meant something to me. Everything means something to me. Sometimes I just don't know how to express it and for that...I'm sorry."

Walking the several feet that separated them, Ayva wrapped her arms around his neck. He held onto her, resting his head in the shallow of her neck. His warmth was comforting and it was exactly what she needed to make it through another rough moment in her life. "I really don't like the thought of you being angry with me." He admitted.

She pulled out of his embrace and looking directly into his eyes, blinking a couple of times before leaning in closer. She was waiting for him to back away. When he didn't, she pressed her lips onto his. It was over before he had time to grasp what had happened, so he took another taste. Dancing his lips over hers, holding onto her lower back to close the miniscule distance between them. It feel like he could never be close enough.

Ayva was drowning in the sheer bliss of it all. His skilled lips were memorizing and they were on hers in a beautiful display of affection. Her tongue swiped his once waiting for him to answer her back with his own. She never realized that he had pushed her up against the wall next to the front door, holding onto her hips tightly.

"Finn..." She called breathlessly.

"I'm sorry..." He replied pulling away instantly.

"Don't apologize for that. That was amazing..."

He let out a soft chuckle in attempts to hide his embarrassment. Amazing was an understatement. She brought out the desire that was buried deep within him. Maybe Sera and Rowana weren't so insane after all. Maybe after all of this, Ayva really was meant for him. "You are the amazing one, Ayva. Everything single thing you do, reminds me what it's like to be human and not some monster."

"You are not a monster Finn and someday I will prove that to you. So until then, lets save my aunt from your crazy bitch of an ex."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: Thanks goes to alibob687, danicrouch860 and Metalgrl29 for the wonderful reviews. Thanks also goes to ApparentlyGreen for becoming a follower to this story. I apologize for any grammatical errors you may find. I do proofread before posting; but sometimes I miss some things. This chapter is a pretty informative one and I hope you enjoy reading it. As always let me know what you think.**

" _ **I'm done with defenseless**_

 _ **Demons are restless**_

 _ **Relentless to ever**_

 _ **Give in to resistance**_

 _ **Why**_

 _ **Do you hold back the anger?**_

 _ **Why**_

 _ **Do you hide the insane?**_

 _ **Why**_

 _ **Won't you channel the rage?**_

 _ **And use what your god gave you"**_

 _ **'Igod' by Evans Blue**_

Chapter 13:

Becky and Dean found Sera in the park working on taking photos of the surrounding flowers. The frustration on her face was obvious. Becky assumed that taking the job from Ayva was her way of getting involved in her life. If she thought about it for a moment, it was indeed smart of her to do things that way. Ayva's job meant a lot to her in terms of getting away from everyday life, allowing herself to drown in the world of nature.

"You guys can come out. I know you're watching me." Sera stated turning away from the camera, staring in their direction.

"Nothing gets passed you does it?" Becky asked revealing herself holding onto Dean's hand tightly.

"I'm stronger than more Nephilims. I can see through your cloak."

"Fair enough..."

Dean leaned against the nearby tree the second he removed his hand from Becky's. He wasn't amused by the job given to him. He wasn't a professional babysitter. There were other things he'd rather be doing than watch a woman who could bring them all ruin. Sera lifted her head up the whole way, making eye contact with him. "Something happened, I can tell by the resentment in your eyes." She commented.

"Perceptive aren't you? I'd rather not be here; but I do what I'm told." Dean replied with a shrugged of his broad shoulders.

"Dean, I'm not here to hurt any of you nor am I here to hurt Ayva. I mean the girl is family."

"We wouldn't be here if things were different; but she had a vision of you today."

Sera already knew what would be said. Aluxia wasn't known for her patience in anything. Ayva's powers growing and the fact that she's sided with the half-demons probably had her ready to pull her hair out. The seeress could only do so much in providing information, because everyone was warded with Rowana's magic. "Let me guess...little bitch queen is going to attack me in attempts to draw out Ayva."

"Don't take her lightly. She has the means to kill us all." Becky replied crossing her arms over her chest.

She wasn't stupid. Aluxia was someone that's been around for centuries. Her brother told her stories after her powers were fully developed and her status was maintained. It felt different now that his daughter was in the same position she had been in over a hundred years ago. She could remember the day he informed her of the pregnancy.

" _Sera!" A male voice shouted into her head._

" _Sidriel?" She questioned sitting down on the edge of her bed._

" _I've got some news to share with you."_

" _Okay...is everything alright?"_

 _She fumbled with the book in her hand, sitting it down gently on the nightstand. The tone of his voice was confusing. Her half-brother wasn't one for open communication. He'd rather stay hidden for as long as he could. Spending almost of a hundred years trying to understand the ways of pure blood angels, she came to know that they only came when they wanted to._

" _Of course! I wanted to inform you that you are going to be an aunt."_

" _What! You didn't? You know that's forbidden. Why do you think I don't stay in the same place for long?"_

" _You were different. Our father wasn't exactly smart about things. You know that I'd protect you if they came after you, right?"_

" _I know...it's just that I wish you'd think before you do things."_

 _Sera loved Sidriel like a sister should; but she couldn't condone what he had done. Another like herself to suffer through a world that made no sense. He had to know that he'd never be able to take care of her. The angels would forbid it with dire consequences if he disobeyed. "The child will be everything we've ever wanted. A bringer of peace. He or she will bring an end to the war with Aluxia." Sidriel explained._

" _So you're telling me this was already predicted?"_

" _Yes. Unfortunately, you know I won't be able to care for the child myself. My power will harm the infant, so I ask for your help."_

" _Help with what?"_

" _Watch over the child...make sure he or she is taken care of and when it's time...teach the child what's needed."_

 _Sera's hands began to shake. She couldn't put her finger on why she felt so afraid. Was it because her brother asked to watch over a child that is supposed to bring peace? Or was it because she was afraid that he'd get in trouble with the higher ups for his digression. He was the only family she had left. "I will do what you ask; but please promise me something."_

" _What's that?"_

" _Take care of yourself to. I don't want anything to happen to you because of this."_

" _Don't worry, I'll be fine."_

From then on, Sera watched over the entire pregnancy of a woman named Nicole. Nine months later, on December 18th, Ayva was born. It was hard to believe that she was going to be the one that would bring peace to the world. Blinking her eyes, she focused on the reality. The reality that Aluxia would be eventually targeting her to lure out the very person she spent the last twenty-five years watching over.

"Sera..." Ayva's voice called appearing out of nowhere with Finn at her side.

The warm breeze flowed through her hair, whipping it around her shoulders grazing against the lashes of her energy swirled blue eyes. An image of the baby she had helped deliver flashed before her eyes, fading just as quickly as it appeared. The vision had taken its toll on the young woman, that much Sera could tell; but despite all that, there was a tremendous power radiating off her core.

Finn reached to take Ayva's hand into his own, lacing their fingers together. Becky immediately noticed the gesture and smiled. It was about time he displayed the affection openly. There was no need to hide anymore.

"I suppose you know who I am." Sera stated calmly.

"Yes..."

"I'm sure you have questions for me."

"I do...but I want to speak with you alone."

Finn was dumbfounded by Ayva's request. It wasn't that he didn't trust her judgment, he didn't trust Sera. She had been one of the reasons he left the inner circle; but she also had been someone that tried to kill him in the past and he was supposed to believe that she wouldn't try again or try and sway Ayva to her side.

Ayva turned to face Finn and her friends. Yes, she even considered Dean a friend. The grip on her hand tightened and it made her smile. She loved the open affection he was giving her. She could tell he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone and that caused her heart to swell. "I'll be fine." She stated leaning into him.

"The second you don't like something, you call for me." He replied wrapping his arms around her.

"Promise..."

Finn kissed her forehead before letting her out of his arms. Ayva walked away, closing the distance between herself and Sera. Hesitantly, she took her hand and they vanished from the park. Becky and Dean came to Finn's side with questioning glances in his direction. "Are you sure that was a good idea?" Dean asked.

"What was I going to do? Tell her no. The woman is her aunt."

"I hope she'll be okay..." Becky remarked with a sorrowful look on her face.

Sera and Ayva appeared in the middle of a clearing surrounded on all sides by cherry trees. The warm sun shone down on their bodies reflecting their wings on the ground. Ayva looked around trying to figure out where she was. The smell of the cherry trees was calming and the pink petals fell off the branches every time the wind blew through them. "Where are we?" She asked.

"On the outskirts of first heaven..." Sera answered.

"Wait! We are in heaven?"

"The first layer of it, yes."

"Wow..."

Ayva looked around, soaking in every detail. Everything seemed more vibrant than what she was used to. Thinking about heaven got her missing her mother. She wondered if that was where she was now that she had passed on from Earth. Sera caught a glimpse of her thoughts and smiled. The humanity inside her was still as strong as ever, giving her strength to do what was necessary. "Your mother is indeed in heaven, Ayva. I don't know which layer; but she is here."

"How many layers are there?"

"Seven. That really isn't important right now. You had questions for me and I'm willing to answer them, so ask quickly because I can't hold you here for long."

"Why did you bring me here then?"

"To keep you off the radar. If you haven't noticed, your bracelet is missing."

Immediately looking down at her wrist, she found that the blue diamond bracelet was indeed gone. She began to panic, creating a swirl of energy around her feet. She wanted to call out to Finn and tell him. The channel seemed closed off to her. Was it because she was in heaven? She didn't know; but she knew that Sera had the answer. "Why can't I call out to Finn?" She asked.

"Because you are in heaven. Don't worry, I'm not going to kidnap you. I will take you back to them."

"I wasn't worried about that. What I want to know is something only you can tell me."

"About your father..."

Sera couldn't say she was surprised by that. There girl always was inquisitive about things. For the most part, she figured them out herself; but for things like this, she asked questions and a lot of them. In some ways, she was like her and it made her proud to be her aunt. The fact that she had be predicted before hand only proved two things. One, she was powerful enough to bring peace after centuries of conflict and two, she was a born leader. Where the fact she was intended for a half-demon came into play, she didn't have the answers for that.

"Please tell me what you know about him..."

"Your father loves you. Nothing will ever change that. He knew that he could never raise you himself, so he asked me to watch over you. Doesn't mean he didn't peak in every once in a while to see how you were doing."

"You're not answering my question and why couldn't he raise me?"

"His power would have killed you in your human stages of life."

Lowering her head, Ayva took several steps back. The grass around her feet shifted outward, away from the surging energy flowing from her body. Although she wanted to know about her father, she was hesitant to know the truth about him. Her mother always spoke highly of him. Telling her that he was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. Even though it had been a one time encounter. "I'm sorry that your life has been turned upside down. I wish I would have been there for you when you came of age"

"That was like a month ago...you really didn't miss much."

"That's not entirely true..."

"What do you mean?"

Finn had an uneasy feeling when he walked back into the house. It felt like Ayva was trying to connect with him. No words were ever spoken. Becky and Dean watched him closely, wondering what exactly he was planning on doing. They followed him into the kitchen before realizing he was heading for the basement.

Walking down the flight of stairs, he went for the large hanging sand bag. Becky was worried about him. It just seemed like there was a lot of unspoken answers between all of them. Dean placed a hand on her shoulder before stepping forward. _**"Sorry hun, I think I should talk to him this time."**_ He told her mentally.

" _ **Okay...I'll make something to eat."**_

" _ **Thanks babe."**_

Becky retreated back up the stairs leaving the two men alone with each other. Dean watched as Finn began the beating of the innocent sand bag. There was more to his anger than he was telling anyone about and he was bound and determined to find out why. Stepping onto the mat, he cautiously approached Finn. "Why all the anger?" He asked.

"Not really in the mood of an interrogation, Dean." Finn answered with a flash of red eyes.

"I'm not going to interrogate you. Becky is concerned about you. There just seemed like a lot of tension."

"I really don't think Sera has the right to be telling her things Ayva's not ready to hear yet."

Dean put up his arms, coaxing a sparing session out of Finn to keep his mind off what was going on the outside. He placed a calculated punch against his forearm, then switched it up with a swift kick to the unprotected ribs. "What is so important that you need to hide it from her?" Dean asked kicking an unfocused Finn down to the mat.

"You could never understand it. You have Becky. She's your equal in everything..."

"So this is about Ayva being a Nephilim."

Finn got back to his feet and concentrated on the demon inside himself. He was clawing at his cage, begging to be released back out into the world. Dean could see the conflicting energy in his aura. His best friend was struggling for control and it had been such a long time since the last time he saw the pandemonium within him. "Not just about that...Damien used Rowana to bind himself to Ayva's powers. She'd never develop them as long as he was alive. He also kept her away from us because he knew that she was not his intended; but selfishly wanted to keep her anyway."

His last words were more forceful with anger. The black marks began to appear on his face. His demon was winning the battle. Dean took several steps forward and placed both his hands on either side of Finn's shoulders. The fact that he had keep that information to himself for as long as he had surprised even him. That was a heavy burden to bear. No wonder he continuously pushed Ayva away. He didn't want to hurt her with the knowledge.

"Listen to me. I'll be the first one to admit that I didn't like her at first. She had been the reason Damien died. The more I got to know her, the more I understood why he took the risk. I know she means the world to you. She keeps your demon caged and brings the humanity out in you. She is your other half, like Becky is mine. There is no reason to fight against that. Let her be what she's meant to be."

"I don't deserve her. Damnit Dean, you know all the things I've done for Aluxia. I've killed innocent people for the sake of her entertainment."

"That was the past. You are not the same person anymore."

"That's the thing about the past...it will continue to haunt you no matter what you do."

Finn collapsed to his knees on the mat, falling forward with his hands stretched out. He was doing everything he could to keep the demon caged; but everywhere he looked, all he could see was Ayva walking away from him. It was always her choice; but he didn't think he was going to be so soon. Just when he thought he could open up to her.

Dean knew there was something else haunting Finn that he wasn't expressing. The key point that was making the demon emerge after years of being caged up inside. Becky rushed down the wooden stairs frantically. Her chocolate eyes were wide with shock. "Finn..." She whispered with a hand over her mouth witnessing the blood red aura surrounding the person that had saved her from eternal servitude.

"You have to let it go. There is nothing you can do about the past. We've all done things we aren't proud of, myself included." Dean attempted again.

"She's intended for a monster, Dean. How can I subject her to that?"

Now he understood what was causing the problem. He was rejecting his fated way of life. Ayva was is intended soul mate and he couldn't accept it, despite wanting to. Dean looked at Becky, her scared body shivered. Their only hope now was Ayva herself. Nothing they could say would make the demon go away.

"Sera, what do you mean?" Ayva asked again.

Her aunt was being evasive in answering the question. The tug of expulsion was weighing on her, letting her know that she didn't have much time life in heaven. Their private world wouldn't be there much longer. "Look, there are a lot of things that happened over the last few years that shouldn't have. I had to run from the angels for a while and I couldn't watch over you to prevent them from happening."

"Things like what? Why would you have to run from the angels?"

"I wasn't born under the same circumstances as you were. Now, I'm protected; but back then I always had to watch over my shoulder. It wasn't until your father inherited the ruling position of first heaven did I gain my freedom."

"He rules this place?"

"I sure do..." A rough male voice interrupted.

Ayva turned around quickly to see a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He had chiseled features and a nose that kind of came to a point. He was no doubt tall for a man. Far taller than Finn or even Dean was. Everything about him screamed power. "You...you're my father?" She questioned stumbling over her own words.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Ayva. My name is Sidriel and yes, I'm your father."

"How could you leave me alone after mom died?"

Her anger was starting to get the better of her emotions and she didn't know why. She felt like it was some else's anger, not her own. The familiarity of it allowed her to regain control of it. Somehow she was feeding off Finn's anger, which to her was odd. That had never happened before.

Sidriel's smile faded abruptly, feeling his daughter's reluctance. Her emotions were entwined with someone else's. He looked over to Sera, who could only nod her head in acknowledgment. What he had heard was indeed true about his daughter and the half-demon Finn Bálor.

"I didn't want to leave you alone at all. I wanted to raise you; but as Sera explained...I couldn't. I did watch you grow up into the beautiful woman I see before me now. You are everything I hoped for and more."

Ayva felt a twinge of pain in her chest. There was something wrong on the outside, she just knew it. She tried to concentrate on her father; but everything went back to Finn. He was reaching out to her in silence. "You are distracted...what are you feeling?" Sidriel asked softly.

"I...I don't know. I feel Finn's turmoil. Something is definitely wrong and I can't seem to shake it."

"Well that's because you feel what he does. If he's feeling chaotic, then you will as well. That's what it means to be soul mates."

"What...you mean..."

"Yes, the phenomenon is real. Soul mates are a very true thing and he is yours. His soul is calling out to you for help."

Placing a hand over her heart, she could feel the steady thumping against her chest. Closing her eyes, she could hear his voice. It wasn't the traditional way they communicated. It was very different, more intimate. _**"Finn...I'm with you..."**_ She mentally stated in a hushed whisper.

"I'm sorry...I want answers and I want to know more about you; but he needs me..." Ayva said looking at her father directly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I think you'll know your way back."

"Thank you...for understanding..."

Finn struggled to keep the demon at bay. He was a lot stronger than Finn gave him credit for. His vision was blurred, barely making out the figures of Dean and Becky by the stairs. Ayva's voice washed over him, tricking him into thinking she was there. _**"Finn...I'm with you..."**_

"Stop pretending to be her!" He growled.

"Dean, he's talking to him. This isn't good." Becky pointed out.

"I know. I'm about to go to Rowana for help."

Finn ran directly into the far wall for the shackles embedded into the concrete. He was aware enough to confine himself to chains. Locking the cuff around his left wrist, he hissed in pain. Ignoring the searing pain, he locked the second one. His voice was deeper, darker than his human voice. Becky knew it wouldn't be much longer before the demon would emerge after years of solace. "I need to get her now. There isn't anything else we can do now." Dean said turning towards Finn's blacken face and intense red eyes.

"Finn!" Ayva's voice shouted emerging into the room.

"Ayva! Don't get too close!" Becky warned, reaching out to her.

Holding out a hand, Becky was unable to take another step forward. There was an invisible wall preventing her from doing so. Ayva was purposely ignoring Becky's warning. Her feet carried her inch by inch to close the distance. The sight before her eyes scared her a little; but it also felt desperate. He was desperate for something.

Finn bellowed out in pain one last time before snarling at her, realizing someone was coming closer. Ayva hesitated in taking another step, feeling the change within him. "So you are the one that's kept me caged." He said with a sly smile.

"He's here..." Becky whispered hopelessly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note: Thanks goes to xSamiliciousx for the wonderful review. Thanks also goes to okaloosa for becoming a follower to this story. Well demon Finn has come out, you're going to get a small taste of what he's like and I hope you all will enjoy it. As always let me know what you think.**

" _ **Breathe for me**_

 _ **Don't wake me from this slumber**_

 _ **Stay with me**_

 _ **Possession taking over**_

 _ **Possession taking over**_

 _ **Waking the Demon"**_

 _ **'Waking the Demon' by: Bullet For My Valentine**_

Chapter 14:

"Do you really think it was a good idea to show yourself?" Sera asked turning to face her brother.

"I couldn't pass up a chance to see my daughter. I may never get another one." He replied lowering his head away from her sharp gaze.

"Don't say such things? She will be just fine. It's me that may not be so lucky."

Sidriel cocked his head to the side, unaware of what she was speaking of. Sera's dark chocolate eyes quivered for a moment just thinking about what Ayva could have seen in her vision. Aluxia would strike; but the question now was when she would. The feeling of a firm, comforting grip on her shoulder brought her back to the grim reality. "Ayva foresaw my death..."

"That won't happen."

"You can't be sure of that. You know as well as I do visions are sometimes unchangeable."

"This one one will be changed...trust me little sister."

Sera wanted to trust him, to trust him with everything she had left; but it was getting harder and harder to trust anything anymore. Her niece was fated to be with a half-demon that had once been a lover to the very woman that would eventually kill her. How was that justified? Though, she had no problem with Finn in general...it just seemed odd that Ayva, a Nephilim, would be his soul mate.

Sidriel took a step back away from her, listening to the cries of the humans below. He was trying to find Ayva. The way her eyes spoke of worry and fear left him feeling agitated. There was more to the problem than he initially thought. "What are you doing?" Sera asked.

"Searching for Ayva..."

"Why?"

He ignored her question and weaved through all the cries of humanity frantically searching for his daughter. There was nothing but silence and it was beginning to worry him more. He wondered if Ayva was purposely blocking him out. _**"How would she know how to do that? Unless...she's unaware that she's doing it..."**_ He mentally told himself.

"Sidriel, what the hell is going on?" Sera asked jerking his arm.

"I don't know...I can't find her..."

Becky attempted to reach for Ayva; but again, she couldn't get passed an invisible barrier. Finn stared a hole right into the woman standing before him. The sly smile on his face reminded her of the past. A past where he was the leader of the inner circle and slept in Aluxia's bed at night. Dean slid his fingers through hers, attempting to calm her shaking body. "We need Rowana...I'm afraid for Ayva..." She whispered.

"I've tried to leave...she's preventing me from doing anything."

"How is this possible? Just yesterday she couldn't force energy out at will and now she has us trapped in here."

Ayva realized that it was no longer human Finn speaking to her. It was the demon he had been so desperate to hide from her. Remembering that she had told him that she cared about all of him, human and demon; she swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing that now was her chance to prove that very thing to him.

Finn pulled at the shackles around his wrists, causing Ayva to take a step backward. She wasn't going to deny that he scared her. The look in his eyes was unlike anything she had ever seen before. His power rolled off his skin in waves, tangling with hers. It was threatening to ignite around them. "So you are the demon part of him..."

"I am. I mean we are the same person just a little different...as you can see..."

He shrugged his shoulders, presenting himself quite differently than she was used to. The chain links rattled against each other with every movement he made. Scowling at the confinements, he shifted his back towards the woman that made his blood boil. He knew that it was going to be hard to explain the difference between the demon part and the human part considering they were the same person theoretically.

"I need you go back and allow the human side of you to take over..."

"Now why the hell would I do that? I think you need me to help with the Aluxia problem."

His smile widened even further. Ayva couldn't help but feel drawn to him. The way he looked at her was animalistic. If he could have devoured her, he would have in the most primal way. The shivers of desire caressed her sensitive flesh, bringing goosebumps to the skin of her arms. Without thinking, she took a step forward. "Maybe you'd help; but maybe you wouldn't. You have a past with her...a pretty intimate one from the sounds of things."

"Oh you have no idea how intimate; however, I don't dwell on the past and she cut her loss' a long time ago."

"How can I trust this side of you?"

"I'll say this...I won't harm you, because for some reason I can't bring myself to want to. Is that trust enough for you?"

She wondered if he was telling the truth or not. Taking another step closer to him, Ayva reached her hand out to touch his cheek. The simple touch engulfed her in emotions she never thought she could feel. All the hate. All the anger and resentment. The demon side of him was a representation of all the negative in his human life. "You want to know why he keeps pushing you away?" He commented with a half laugh, enjoying the fear he was seeing on her face.

"Enlighten me..."

"I'm the reason your mother is dead..."

"That's not true. She died in a car accident six years ago."

Another laugh escaped his mouth. He was beginning to get annoyed with her naïve way of thinking. She didn't want to believe that he had done anything wrong. She had hope that he would be the one to save her from all the chaos in her life; but the reality was he would just create more if she remained with him. "That's how it was perceived by the humans; but Aluxia was angry with me for walking away from the inner circle, so she took her frustrations out on several innocent humans."

"Stop..."

"You need to see it for yourself..."

He closed his eyes and forced the memory into her mind. Ayva fought against it, clamping her eyes shut tight. In attempts to fight against the memory, her power loosened the shackle that kept his right hand against the wall. Realizing that he had an opening, a wicked smile curved his lips as he easily broke the chain from the concrete brick. With a gasp of air, Finn took a firm hold on her arm. She could no longer hold the memory out of her head.

 _The sound of screeching tires were deafening and the sight of Aluxia standing in the middle of the road with pure rage radiating off her her fear into overdrive. A single car had collided with a telephone pole. It was then that she caught sight of her mother. An innocent bystander on an empty road, trying to get back home._

" _Aluxia!" Finn's voice shouted._

" _You are just in time to have a little fun..." She replied._

" _You don't need to do this..."_

" _Oh I think I do. You walked away from everything, so it's only fair that I take away something precious to you..."_

 _Finn turned to see the woman that had been driving come to a stop, seeing the accident. He instantly recognized the woman. She was the mother of a girl that was rumored to be a Nephilim. Now he understood why Aluxia was being unreasonable. He lifted his hands up submissively. "Please...let the woman go, she's got nothing to do with any of this. Take whatever frustrations you have with my leaving on me..."_

" _No, dear one...I think I'd rather watch you suffer..."_

 _Aluxia conjured up a ball of flames and tossed it in the direction of the unaware woman trying to help. Finn rushed in defense; but he hadn't been fast enough to reach her in time. The ball of fire connected with the running vehicle, setting it ablaze. The leaking gas from the other vehicle ignited, causing it to explode._

 _The force of the blast sent Finn back onto the pavement. Once he got back to his feet, he realized that he had failed to protect the woman. Slamming his hand down on the hard surface, he screamed. Turning to face Aluxia, she simply smiled before vanishing from sight. It didn't take long before sirens could be heard all over the city._

" _Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" He shouted over and over._

 _What else could that woman do to him? He questioned if had been a good thing to leave. If he had known that things like that would happen, he might have thought differently about the decision. Now he was going to have to worry more about the humans than he ever had in the past. The demon inside remained quiet, right when he needed someone the most._

Ayva opened her eyes with a scream. Tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably. She knew that her mother's accident had been horrible; but never thought it was that horrible. It was someone else Aluxia had taken from her and blamed it on Finn. After seeing it for herself, she knew that Finn had tried to save her mother no matter what he thought. "You see...I am to blame for all of your pain. I am the reason every single bad thing that's ever happened to you has come to pass."

"No..." She whispered softly.

"No, what?"

"You are not the reason...she is..."

Finn snorted out of disbelief. The woman still wouldn't blame him for anything, so why couldn't he feel good about that. He tensed up and swiftly jerked his left arm outward, severing the chain from the wall. He was now free to walk independently much to the dismay of Becky and Dean. They still couldn't move from the barrier Ayva had placed around them. "You are stubborn..." He stated staring her down with curious eyes.

"If I'm such a burden, then why don't you kill me. It's what everyone wants anyway..."

Her question took him by surprise. The demon markings were rapidly taking shape on his skin. Black across the top part of his face, around the eyes with a small red strip across the nose. White and black stripes formed around his mouth and neck. The rest was hidden under the fabric of his t-shirt. Her scent waved under his nose, intoxicating him to the effects of desire. "Not everyone wants you dead. Aluxia may; but that's because she fears you."

"Now I know you're lying. That's something human Finn would say to make me feel better."

"We are the same person, Ayva. We think the same and feel the same. The only difference is that I don't sugar coat things...I do what is necessary without questioning it."

Becky could feel the energy around them dissipate; enough that she could shatter the rest on her own. They were free. Finn looked away from Ayva to eye them. It had been a long time to see them in his current form. Becky studied him curiously, rightfully so. "You wanted to test her, didn't you?" She questioned placing a hand on her hip nonchalantly.

"No, I didn't..."

"Then why come out now after all these years?" Dean asked.

"I wanted to see for myself. I wanted to see you...Ayva."

He closed his eyes, allowing the human side of himself to reemerge. The demon markings slowly started to fade away, letting his tanned flesh to come back. Dropping to a knee, he groaned in what seemed like pain. Ayva knelt down with him, taking his hands into her own. "Finn..." She called softly.

There was silence for a few moments before he lifted his head up to meet her gaze. Sweat droplets rolled down the side of his face and dripped off the curve of his chin. She didn't care; she threw her arms around his neck. His familiar scent was comforting and it was all she wanted. The demon scared her, yes; but it was still a part of him and she embraced it fully. "I'm so sorry..." He apologized against the crook of her neck.

"It wasn't your fault...never was..."

Becky smiled at the display of affection. Dean rolled his eyes, not caring to see anymore of it. He took her hand and pulled her up with him, exiting the basement. Despite everything, Dean still cared enough about Ayva to consider her family. Especially now that he learned that she was Finn's intended soul mate. There was nothing more unbreakable than that. "You know I love you right?" Dean asked once they got up to the kitchen.

"I know. I love you to. What's up with you?" She asked leaning against the kitchen island.

"She is so willing to die to keep us all alive...and she barely knows me. I've never met anyone so full of life like she is..."

"Is this your way of saying that you want her to live?"

He revealed the desperation in his eyes. Becky smiled and reached out for his hands. The rarity of him showing emotion for another was astounding; but in that moment he was showing her the a vulnerable side of himself. She leaned up to kiss his lips gently. "She will be fine. Finn will never let her die nor will we..."

Ayva helped Finn back to his feet. They stood staring at each other for an awkward moment of silence. She wanted to tell him about meeting her father, to tell him that she had been in heaven; but most importantly, she wanted to tell him that she knew that he was her soul mate. That it was okay to feel things for each other. Of course, none of that came out.

The guilt was still swirling in his eyes and making her empathy work overtime. She didn't know how to get him to stop blaming himself for what happened to her mother. Aluxia was the one who pulled the trigger, not him. "How are you still here?" He asked taking a step away from her.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be here?" She asked confused at to what he meant by his question.

"You've seen it...the darker side to me. You've seen that I was the reason you lost your mother."

"I told you once before that the demon side is a part of who you are...just as the angel is a part of me."

Looking over his shoulder at her, his pure blue eyes were tinted with red around the pupil. His demon half was still fully aware of the conversation. Standing her ground, she swallowed the lump that was lodged in her throat and took a step closer to place a gentle hand on his arm. "It's not the same thing. Ayva...I've killed innocent people. I'm the reason your mother is dead. Damien to..."

"From what I've seen and from what I know...you aren't the same person anymore."

"Just stop making excuses for me!" He shouted shrugging her hand off his arm.

She never got another word out, because he vanished from the basement. Letting out a saddened sigh, she started her climb up the wooden stairs that would lead her to the kitchen. Once she got there, there was no one around. The house was utterly silent. The smell of food from the oven was met with a sudden growl of her stomach. "I'm glad you decided to come back..." Dean stated from the connecting passage the lead to the living room.

"Why does everyone think that I wasn't going to? Finn asked me the same thing..." She replied cracking the bottle of water in her hand open.

"He believed you weren't going to. He thought once you had time alone with Sera that you wouldn't want to come back."

"That wasn't going to happen. I belong here and that's not going to change."

He smiled, pushing himself away from the wall to close the distance between them. She studied him for a moment, trying to feel what was making him actually talk to her one on one. The only thing she was feeling from him was brotherly love for her. Her heart skipped a beat knowing that he cared enough about her to think her family. "Here, I found this by the front door..."

Dean handed her the bracelet Sera had pointed out was no longer on her wrist. A smile curved her lips up as she took the simple object from his hand. Looking at him again, she could see that there was something else he wanted to say. "Thank you...I'm glad that I didn't lose this. It means a lot to me..." She said wrapping her hands around his neck.

He was dumbfounded by the gesture, hesitating in wrapping his own around her back. He knew that he should say something to her about Finn. There was no way that she wasn't affected by what happened in the basement; but he honestly had no idea what to say or even how to go about it. Ayva broke contact and stepped out around him. "Hey..." He called out.

"Yeah."

"Give him some time. There is so much he's learned over the last few weeks that's made him question a lot of things."

"I don't plan on going anywhere. He needs me as much as I need him."

"He does need you. Maybe more than you need him. Finn's demon side caused a lot of heartache for him in the past when it came to Aluxia. Our demon sides are like another personality altogether, even though we feel the same things from one side to another. It's really hard to explain..."

"Thank you for trying."

He nodded, allowing her to walk passed him. She held her bracelet tightly in her palm as she walked up the stairs. Giving Finn some time to sort things out was good; but she missed him already. His touch was something she craved more and more with each passing day. Remembering the way he looked at her while in demon form sent a shiver up her spine, pure bliss.

Opening the door to her room, she kicked it closed behind her. Fumbling with the bracelet a few times, she finally latched it together snugly. The clock on her nightstand read 8:00 o'clock and she never did bother to find something to eat. Walking to her closet, her hands sifted through all her clothes until she found a top that would match her favorite jean skirt. Black satin tank top with a low scoop neck, showing off the perfect amount of cleavage.

Finn lay on his bed staring at the white ceiling. He ran a hand over the top of his head, wondering what would possess him to snap at Ayva like he had. The fact that she continued to make excuses for his actions in the past irritated him enough to not think rationally. Her face flashed before his eyes, accelerating his heartbeat. There was nothing he wanted more than her; but there was so much risk to it and he wasn't sure he wanted to take it, for fear that the same thing that happened to Damien would happen to him and it would leave her alone once again. He couldn't bear the thought of that.

" _ **Finn..."**_ Her voice entered his mind.

The sound of her voice caused him to tense up immediately. He wanted to answer her call but opted for not doing so. The excuses were more than enough for one day and the fact that his demon side made her see the death of Nicole was far too much. _**"I know you can hear me and I know you're upset about what happened, so I'm not going to push you to talk to me about it. I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading out to get some dinner and that you were welcome to join me."**_

Just like that, the connection went dead. He appreciated that she wasn't going to push him to talk; yet at the same time, there was a part of him that wanted her to push. He listened to her walk out of her room and down the hall towards the stairs. The urge to leave the room and go with her was overwhelming. It wasn't just going with her, it was the urge to kiss her again and what it would be like to actually be with her for the long haul.

Hearing the front door close, he stood up from the bed and made his way to his dresser for a new set of clothes. It didn't take him long to change into a pair of black casual pants with a belt and a black t-shirt with a tribal design. The demon side encouraged him to do what he wanted, which was unusual. Without much more coaxing, he willed himself to Ayva. Wanting to be at her side.

Ayva turned the volume knob on her stereo clockwise, increasing the sound of the current song playing. She wondered if Finn would actually come. Tucking a chunk of hair behind her ear, she opened her mouth to sing along to the song. Flipping the turn signal upward, she gently turned the steering wheel onto a different street.

Driving under an overpass, she felt Finn presence. Turning her head slightly towards the passenger seat, he was seated properly staring out the windshield. She jerk out of fear, sucking in a sharp breath of air. "Oh my god! Finn, you scare the hell out of me..." She commented turning back to keep her eyes on the road.

"I'm sorry. I figured this was the fastest way to catch up to you."

"I'm glad you decided to come."

"I wasn't going to; but the reality is that none of this is your fault."

"Nor is it yours..."

He shifted his gaze from the window to her sitting figure. She was wearing a black satin tank top that showed off her supple cleavage and a short jean skirt that came to her mid thigh. He couldn't stop staring at the length of her legs, never really noticing before now. His mouth instantly became dry and the nervousness returned. "Finn..."

"Yeah..."

"You can relax. I'm not going to bring up what happened today. You already know how I feel about it, so when you feel that you are ready to talk to me about it...I'll be there to listen."

"Thank you..."

Finn tried desperately not to look at her, because all he felt was an undeniable urge to be near her. His fingers itched to touch the bare skin of her leg, to inch them up under barrier of her skirt. It was driving him insane both human and demon. The night sky flashed with the heat lightning, giving him a glimpse of her angelic features.

Ayva tapped her fingers on the leather of her steering wheel to the beat of the song playing. Inside, her body was buzzing with the tension rolling off him. He was doing a pretty good job blocking her from his thoughts and most of his emotions, which frustrated her because she simply wanted to know what he was thinking without having to ask him.

"So where were you thinking of going?" He asked trying to make simple conversation.

"Honestly...I have no idea. I just wanted to get out of the house. A lot the happened to me today."

"Do you want to talk about it? About what happened with you and Sera?"

The temptation was there and she really did want to talk about it. There were questions she had that she couldn't ask her father. Thinking about Sidriel got her wondering what he really thought about Finn being her soul mate. There was no secret behind the fact that Angels and Demons were enemies by blood. How it would even work between Finn and her was anyone's guess. "She took me to heaven...or at least the first layer of it anyway."

"Why would she take you there?"

"My bracelet was missing and it was to keep me off the radar."

Finn instantly looked over at her hands to see if the bracelet was intact. He relaxed when he saw the sparkle of the blue diamonds against the streetlights. She smiled, knowing what he was looking for. "Dean found it by the front door and gave it back to me." Answering his unspoken question about the bracelet.

"So what did she tell you..."

"Nothing that I didn't already kind of figure out on my own; but I met by father."

"You...met...him...and you still wanted to come back..."

Ayva pulled into an abandoned parking lot. Outside was about a ten minute walk to her favorite beach in Miami. Ignoring the fact that she was still hungry, her priority was getting Finn to understand that he was not to blame for things and that there was no question in coming back to them. To him. She put the car into park and shut the ignition off. "Ayva, what are you doing?" He asked.

"We are going for a walk. Come on." She stated opening the door.

The warm humid air was quickly crimping her hair back from straight to wavy. Not really caring what her hair looked like, she stopped in front of her car to wait for Finn. He hesitantly made his way to her side with a want to know what she had in mind. She continued on towards the waters below the hillside. They could hear the calming waves rush onto the sandy beach.

Finn followed closely behind her, stepping where she stepped to get to their destination. The water was dark absolute with no reflection from the sky on such a cloudy night. Ayva stopped right at the edge of where the waves would crash down. Her back was to him. The wind flowing through her hair, lifting it up off her skin.

"There was no question that I would come back. I never once thought that I would leave." She admitted turning to look him in the eyes.

"There is so much you are risking by sticking around with us."

"I belong with you guys and there is no thinking twice about it."

Finn felt like he wasn't in control of his actions, because he found himself walking closer to her. He reached out to brush the back of his hand across the soft skin of her cheek. Her eyes sparkled with angelic energy just by the mere touch. She believed that things would turn out okay and that fact gave him comfort. "Ayva...I never wanted to hurt you in anyway; but that night...with your mom..."

"Stop. Finn, I saw the memory for myself. Aluxia killed her, not you. What matters is that you tried to save her and if she were here, she'd feel the same way."

"How can you still see me as a person?"

She took a step forward, placing her hand on his heart. The pounding pulsed under her skin syncing her own heartbeat with his. Her father had told her that whatever he was feeling she would feel herself. That's what it meant to be soul mates. "That question doesn't even hold logic, because when it comes to us...there is no logic. I feel just as strong for you as I have before I even knew about my mother."

"I don't deserve you...never have..."

"Yes, you do...I'm not perfect either."

Taking another step forward, her head tilted upward. Wetting her lips with her tongue, she waited to see if he would capture the moment. As if he could read her thoughts, he tugged onto her lower back to bring her even closer to his body. Forgetting about everything that happened earlier that day, he wanted to relish in her embrace. Her touch was everything he ever needed.

His mouth crashed down upon hers, desperately wanting to get closer. Her fingers curled into a fist around the fabric of his shirt, enjoying the feeling of his skilled lips upon hers. His tongue caressed her parted lips, begging for access. She granted him what he wanted, allowing his warm mouth to invade hers. _**"You will be my reason to fight for peace."**_ She mentally told him.

" _ **Thank you for believing in me when I can't..."**_

" _ **Some things are just meant to be..."**_

Finn's free hand cradled the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her thick strands. He was drowning in her essence and couldn't seem to get enough. Leaving her lower back, his hand moved down her backside and touched the bare skin of her leg. A soft moan erupted from her throat, encouraging him to continue.

With a tug on his shirt, she pulled him down her to the sand below. He hovered over her, sliding his hands up her sides brushing his fingers across her breast. She broke the contact of their lips for a moment. The red returned to swirl in the blue of his eyes. His desire was quickly escalating the longer he was with her.

"No matter what you think, I am not going to leave your side. I accept all of you and that includes the demon you've tried to so hard to hide from me."

He couldn't find the words to answer her, so he dipped his head back down to recapture her lips. She automatically leaned back into him. Sliding away from her mouth, he placed soft chaste kisses along her jawline descending to her collarbone. He could hear the pounding of her heart inside his ears. "Maybe we should head back home..." He whispered.

"Are you sure?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"As much as I would love to continue this, we can't. There is still the fact you saw Sera die at the hands of Aluxia. We need to prepare for that. I'm not about to let someone else you care about die."

"You're right."

Pushing the desire aside, he stood up and offered her his hand. In a matter of seconds she was to her feet and heading back to her awaiting vehicle. All he could do was watch her walk away with sand all up her back and through her hair. Once they got back to the car, she brushed off the sand before getting inside.

The drive back to the house was spent in silence, with their hands locked together. It was an odd feeling for him to behave in such a way. Aluxia had been his first and there was no relationship beyond the bedroom. He knew little of what a human relationship entailed. Going with what his instincts told him to do, he was proud that he hadn't offended her yet.

Ayva pulled up along the curb and shoved the car into park. She turned her body to look at him. There was something different about her. He wondered if Sera had told her the truth. That he was her intended. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Don't thank me. I wanted to be with you."

"Good."

She kissed his cheek before vanishing out of the car. He sat there, eventually letting out a soft chuckle to himself. Ayva was the light at the end of the tunnel of a sea of darkness. She had no idea just how much he needed her to believe in him. Fighting against all the feelings he had for her was a loosing battle.

He shimmered out of the car and appeared in his bedroom. His mind went straight back to Ayva beneath him on the sand. Her body felt perfect there and he found himself fantasizing about what it would be like to actually make love to her. To love her without any restraints from the outside world. He stripped down to his boxer briefs and tossed the covers down the bed.

Crawling into bed, he pulled the tossed covers up to his neck and with flick of a finger the light went out. He closed his eyes trying not to think about her; but of course, that was all he could think about. Rolling onto his side, he begged to be allow to sleep peacefully.

After an hour of tossing and turning, he accepted that he just wasn't going to be able to sleep. It was then that her voice caressed his ear. _**"You still awake?"**_ She asked softly. Of course he was; but did he really want to tell her that?

" _ **Yes..."**_

" _ **Can I stay in your room tonight?"**_

With a smile, he agreed. It didn't take her long to appear in his room. She wore a simple navy blue t-shirt and black jersey shorts. It wasn't anything fancy but he still found her to be beautiful. He slid over to allow her into his bed, forgetting about his lack of clothing. She lay facing him, touching the bare skin of his chest.

His arm snaked around her, pulling her up against him. Lips found hers effortlessly. The warmth flowing off his body, caressed her skin sending pleasurable chills throughout her entire being. "You are so beautiful..." He whispered against her wet lips.

She smiled, resting her head onto his chest. The exhaustion of the entire day took over and they could finally sleep soundly. There were still questions she wanted to ask about the whole soul mates concept; but it would be for a different time. Sera's life was the most important thing at the present moment. She had her entire life to figure out things with Finn.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: Thanks goes to Krys Jericho and SamanthaLyn for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate all of you who have stuck with me since the beginning of this story and all of you that new. I want to ask if there is something you would like to see happen with this? I'm trying to come up with some new fresh ideas so it doesn't seem like I'm just repeating myself in the chapters. Onto the newest installment and as always let me know what you think.**

" _ **If you're fine at the end of a lonely road**_

 _ **It's the light at the end of a tunnel**_

 _ **It's the fall goddess calling all assets, whoa**_

 _ **(I need your inspiration in)**_

 _ **It's your voice saying I've been gone too long**_

 _ **It's the very first words of my favorite song**_

 _ **It's the face in the crowd that is calling me, oh**_

 _ **(I need your inspiration in)**_

 _ **I need your inspiration in**_

 _ **I feel you're everything now**_

 _ **I feel your hesitation**_

 _ **No, don't let go"**_

 _ **'Don't Let Go' by: Delain**_

Chapter 15:

Finn awoke with the blinding sun shinning directly into his eyes. He was facing towards the window, the covers just covering his legs up to his waist. Rolling over, he could see Ayva fast asleep holding onto the pillow her head was resting upon. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. After everything that happened, they finally came to an understanding. She was stubborn and continued to fight for their connection, which was more than he could ever ask for despite his hesitance to believe.

Remembering the beach just hours before, the way she felt beneath him brought a sudden tightness to the core of his stomach. He continued to watch her sleep. Listening to her soft breathing, was like a serenade for the demon inside. He refrained from touching her for fear that he would wake her up prematurely.

"You're watching me..." She whispered still having her eyes closed.

"Sorry..." He replied rolling back over to face the window.

Ayva opened her eyes the second she felt him move away. His bare back was to her just begging to be touched. She slid over, pressing her chest against his back and wrapped an arm around his mid-section. Her fingers traced lines up his defined abdomen, causing him to hiss softly. The woman was going to be the death of him someday, whether it be from wanting her so badly or from the literal sense. "Are you okay?" She asked lightly pressing her lips onto his shoulder.

"I'm better than I was."

"Well good, because there is something I want to ask you."

"Okay..."

He was dreading what the question would be. He really had no idea what Sera or her father told her about him or about Aluxia. Her persistence to make him understand that she wasn't leaving was also something he thought was odd. How could someone just leave newly discovered family for people that by rights should be her enemies? It made no sense to him; but here she was, in his bed, holding onto him like her life depended on it.

"When I was in heaven with Sera...I could feel your anger...your desperation. I tried to call out to you; but my voice never reached you...until my father told me why I felt what you did at such a distance."

Closing his eyes, Finn knew what was coming. Her father had told her about the soul mates thing. He knew there was going to be questions that came along with that knowledge. It also meant that he would have to tell about Damien and what he did to her in the past. Those facts alone could easily shatter what trust he had gained from her.

He rolled back over to face her directly. There was no point in hiding from it now. The truth had to come out sooner or later. Rowana had warned him of this before and now it was time to really talk about it. "What did he tell you?" He asked softly ignoring how her hand slid down his side to fall onto the bed between them.

"That our souls are connected. Whatever you feel...I will as well."

"I was hoping that no one would tell you. I hoped that you'd decide on your own without the knowledge of that."

"Finn...this didn't sway my decision to stay with you and the others. I felt connected to you the second you walked into my life. I just could never explain it until now."

She could see the hesitation in his eyes and could feel it in her heart. She really thought that she had gotten through to him; but he was still resisting what was right in front of him. It infuriated her, so much so that she got up from his bed. He gazed at her with a confused stare. "You still don't believe me, do you? I guess that comes as no surprise to me. No matter what I say...you will always push it aside like it doesn't matter."

"That is not..."

"No! I just wanted to ask you what it all meant, cause you know way more about this world than I do; but the only thing you can do is ignore it."

Finn sat up, completely dumbfounded by her outburst in anger. He wondered how long she had been holding it all in. She wasn't wrong with all she spoke of; but there were things that prevented him from accepting the reality. All the things Damien had done to keep her from being a target of Aluxia went up in smoke the second he drew his last breath. He had arrived to late to save him as well. What if the same things happened again, only this time it was Sera? He'd never forgive himself if another person Ayva loved died because he was too late.

He never got a chance to express his worries. Ayva had left the room in a blink of an eye. Once again, he had upset her with the concerns of his mind. Now he needed to figure out how to make it up to her and apologize. "Jeez Finn, you really are a dumbass aren't ya?"

He looked up from the comforter on his bed to meet the coy smile of Sera. Her hand was placed at her hip. The look on her face was full of amusement. It irritated him to see that she found humor in his mistakes. "What the hell are you doing here? How in gods name did you even get in?" He questioned reaching across the bed for his discarded pants on the nearby chair.

"The wardings are for demons not angels."

"Tch, turn around so I can get dressed."

Sera slowly turned around so her back was to him. "It's not something I haven't seen before." She commented hardly keeping the laughter contained. It really was fun for her to torment him in his agony. Maybe that was just the angel part of her talking, she didn't know.

"That's just creepy..." He commented buckling the belt.

"Oh come on, you think I've haven't been looking in on my niece since she moved in here."

Finn rolled his eyes, not at all amused with her behavior. He had better things to do than listen to her nitpicking. Walking over to his dresser, he pulled out a dark red button up shirt and white tank top. He quickly put them on with the white one going on first followed by the red. Her smile never left her face. "What do you want, Sera? If you can't tell, there is some things I need to do."

"Yes, I'm aware; but Rowana would like to see us."

"So you've become her messenger now?"

"Shut it! I just thought you'd want to know. It's either me coming to you or her summoning you. I doubt that you wanted to go through that pain."

That was a true statement. Rowana's summoning spells were indeed painful. Sera turned back around to face him. He could feel Ayva's anger from her bedroom. The urge to go to her was just as overwhelming as it had been the first day he saw her. Knowing her like he did, he knew she needed a cool down period before attempting to apologize. It gave him enough time to find out what Rowana wanted from him.

"This better be good." He grumbling placing his hand onto hers.

"She'll be fine. What trouble could she possibly get into?" Sera asked before using her powers to transport them to Rowana's sanctuary.

Ayva paced along the cool wood of the floor. She cursed at herself for being so irrational and impulsive. It wasn't Finn's fault for being wary of things neither one of them understood fully. Of course, she let her emotions get the better of her and unleashed a load of anger on him that was completely undeserving. Although it hurt her to know that he still was hesitant in believing they were soul mates, she could understand where he was coming from.

Quickly changing into a pair of jean shorts and a black crop top that hung low in the back but super high in the front, showing off her flat stomach and a sparkling silver navel ring. Not thinking twice about it, she quickly got down to the basement. The cold concrete floor underneath her bare feet sent a shiver up her spine. Her eyes went straight towards the wall where Finn had been shackled. It had been the same place he had forced her to see her mother's death.

"What would you do, mom?" She asked softly, knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer in return.

Her hand went straight for the broken chains danging from the wall. Convincing herself that the she wasn't afraid of the demon, she had touched him. Remembering his hungry eyes staring a hole right through her, she turned away. The frustration she was feeling was about to explode within her. Clenching her hands into fists, she swung into the hanging sand bag above the dark colored mat. Again, she swung and the burning of tears alerting the senses of an overload.

Ayva knew that she needed to calm down or things were going to get ugly. Closing her eyes, she inhaled a deep breath and slowly let it back out. The only sounds that tickled her ears were water dripping from a leaking pipe at the far corner of the room and a set of soft footsteps from above in the kitchen. She didn't expect them to get closer, descending down the wooden stairs.

"Ayva..." Dean's voice interrupted her forceful mediation.

"Hey..." She replied trying to give him the best smile she could will herself to give.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Trying to get my thoughts together. Finn and I had an argument this morning."

"Ah..."

He nodded before continuing his descent of the stairs. Not knowing why he felt like he needed to console her, he stood at the edge of the mat water dripping from his wet hair onto his bare chest. Becky had known that things were different. He easily could see Ayva as part of the family and thought of her as a sister. Maybe that was why he felt the need to cheer her up. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Why can't he believe that some things are just meant to be?" She asked sitting down pulling her knees up against her chest.

"I'm not trying to make excuses for him; but you have to remember that he spent a good fifty years loving Aluxia and getting nothing in return. When he finally did leave the circle, he took with him twelve others. Becky and myself included. She tracked us all down and slaughtered all of us just for the fun of it."

Twelve. Finn had taken twelve half-demons with him when he fled. Ayva couldn't wrap her head around the idea that he had lost so many comrades all for sport or spite. Dean sat down across from her, pulling a leg up for his chin to rest upon. He watched her reaction and saw the astonishment in her eyes. "What about Damien?"

"Damien was different. He did everything he could to keep you safe and off the radar, even did some questionable things; but when it came right down to it, he loved you enough to fight her head on. Finn arrived too late to save him and that scar has never healed."

"How many people has he lost because of her?"

"Too many...we all have...and that's why we need all the help we can get in eliminating her. Our freedom depends on that."

Ayva listened and understood everything he told her. Aluxia was someone that needed to be removed from their world and she vowed that she would be the one to do so. Dean stood up and offered her his hand, which she accepted. He lifted her back up to her feet. She appreciated their talk and enjoyed the feeling of someone she could call a brother. "Thank you...for everything..."

"You're welcome."

Aluxia burst into the chamber of her seeress. Her long ebony hair was pulled up into high ponytail. Diamond pins were neatly placed in her hair for accent, showing off her power within the demons. Nova's eyes were pure white as she stood over a large crystal ball. "What was so urgent that you felt the need to pull me out of a meeting?" She demanded.

"I've broken through Rowana's warding. We should be able to locate anyone that was under her protection." Nova answered looking up from the ball.

"Oh my dear child...you have no idea how happy that makes me. Locate the Nephilim...I need to draw out Sera."

"Yes, my queen."

A wicked smile upturned Aluxia's red lips as she turned to walk out of the room, her heels clicking against the tiled floors. Nova retracted her hands away from the object that would give her queen the information she wanted. The internal struggle to do what she felt was right continued and the same question that came to mind ever time she thought about leaving. How could she betray the person who had taken her in, raised her and gave her everything that she ever wanted?

Finn and Sera stood in front of Rowana. The silence was thick and neither one of them knew what to say to break the awkwardness of the situation. The red haired witch finally opened her eyes and removed the hood from her head. A look of solemnity was presented on her face. Finn knew that whatever the woman had to say it no doubt was important. "Rowana, mind telling us what's going on." Sera stated shifting her feet a little.

"My warding is broken."

"What! What do you mean it's broken?" Finn asked the terror etched on his voice.

"That seeress under Aluxia's control finally found a way to break it. It's only a matter of time before Ayva is found."

"Well, can you create something stronger?" Sera asked desperately.

"I can; but it will take some time."

Finn looked over at Sera. Her playfulness long forgotten. All that remained was a desperation that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He knew the entire house was no longer protected and the bracelet around her wrist was just a piece of jewelry now. "How much time?" He asked placing a hand on Sera's arm.

"At least until midnight tonight."

"Alright...I'm counting on you Rowana...please..."

"I will do my best not to let anything happen to her; but you will have to keep her safe until I can finish this."

Finn nodded, trying to ignore his new sudden urge to leave and find Ayva. The argument they had earlier than morning didn't seem all that major now that he knew that her life was in danger again. Sera watched him out of the corner of her eye. Without a second of hesitation, she took his hand and left the sanctuary.

Ayva stood at the edge of an abandoned pier of a loading dock that used to run freely a few years back. The water below was bright and clear, smelling of salt. A feeling of dread washed over her being without a single reason as to why. Turning away to walk back, she stopped mid-step feeling a sharp pain in her head. "No...no... not now..." She told herself aloud slumping to her knees on the gravel.

Flashes of Sera's ambush appeared, only this time it was different. Her vision was changing and it wasn't the same flow as usual. It was blotchy and just images that made little sense. The pain didn't last as long, nor was it as intense. She got back to her feet, brushing her legs from the gravel dust. "It's a lot easier to find you without all the protection." A familiar voice sounded.

Looking up from her legs, she came face to face with Paige. Her eyes tinted red, revealing that she was a demon. Standing beside her was Seth, the boss she had grown fond of over the short time working at the magazine. The realization that they were both demons robbed her of the fond memories she held close to her heart. "Surprised aren't you?" Seth stated taking his hands out of the pockets of his jeans.

"Nothing surprises me anymore..." Ayva replied tensing up.

"So knowing that we are demons doesn't bother you in the least." Paige asked placing her hands on her hips.

Ayva frantically tried to deny what she was seeing. It had to be an illusion of some kind, didn't it? When they weren't leaving and their eyes weren't changing back to normal, she accepted the reality of it all. Paige, the woman who pushed for her to live again after Damien's death. Seth, the man who gave her life a meaning again. "Give the girl some time to adjust, jeez..." Another voice interrupted the conversation.

A woman with long black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail walked between them. Her face was rounded, her lips were full and her eyes were the purest red Ayva had ever seen. Her beauty was unlike anything matched in history, which meant that the queen had finally appeared before her. Aluxia was standing only a few feet away.

A cold chill ran down her spine. It was her, the woman that had taken everything from Finn. _**"The woman that had been everything to him."**_ She reminded herself. Thinking about it left her feeling numb on the inside. "You are a pretty little thing, aren't you." Aluxia commented taking another step forward.

"What do you want with me?" Ayva asked trying to sound unafraid.

"I think that should be obvious. You are in the way of what I want."

"Finn..."

"Smart girl..."

Out of instinct, Ayva took a step back. The fact that Aluxia wanted Finn was more than she could bare, because there was that chance that he would want the same thing. She didn't know if she could handle watching him leave. "I think you need to back away from her!" Finn's voice erupted in a loud bellow.

A smile tugged at her lips as well as Aluxia's. Both women turned to see him standing next to Sera on the pier. His eyes were glazed with red as hers were tinted blue. To Ayva, it was good to see them working together. Aluxia raised her hands up submissively and took several steps away from the woman in question. "It's so good to see you again, Finn."

"I'm not buying that. What are you doing here?" He countered.

"I wanted to see the girl you gave up royalty for."

Finn narrowed his eyes, the hatred was beginning to suffocate Ayva. If that feeling didn't answer her question as to whether or not he would go back to her, then she had no idea what would. Standing firm in her position, she allowed herself a free second to feel good about his choice. It gave her some hope that maybe he would come around to the idea that they really were meant to be.

He vanished for a moment and reappeared right next to Ayva. His hand touched her lower back, urging her to stand behind him. Aluxia's smug expression quickly left her face, replaced by a searing anger. With a snap of her fingers, Paige and Seth were at her side. They stared down Finn, Sera and Ayva awaiting for the command to attack.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: Thanks goes to danicrouch860, SamanthaLyn, Metalgrl29 and calwitch for the wonderful reviews. Thanks also goes to peace486, KP817 and calwitch for becoming followers to this story. I apologize for this taking so long to come out; but battle scenes aren't really my strong suit. Onto the new chapter and as always let me know what you think.**

" _ **Brothers, my brothers**_

 _ **Is this all that we are?**_

 _ **Sisters, my sisters**_

 _ **We've been crushed by the fist of God**_

 _ **Welcome to the free world**_

 _ **Where nothing's as it seems**_

 _ **Tell me, can you find a cure?**_

 _ **When you can't see, you can't feel the disease**_

 _ **Can you see the higher truth?**_

 _ **When you're living on your knees**_

 _ **Where freedom grows from blood soaked soil**_

 _ **In the land of hypocrisy"**_

 _ **'Crushed' by: Parkway Drive**_

Chapter 16:

There was little time to prepare for the attack. Seth and Paige lunged at Finn, tackling him to the gravel ground. Ayva knew things were not going to be simple this time around. Sera's life was at stake and she refused to let anything happen to her. Paige looked up and made eye contact with the woman she pretended to befriend. Tossing her the blue chunk of hair back over her shoulder, she proceeded to walk in her direction.

Ayva's feet moved backward on instinct, not wanting it to turn violent. She still had hope that all of it was still a part of her vision; but when a hard right hand connected with the side of her face, she knew that it really was a reality. "You're going to have to fight back if you want to survive long enough to see your precious aunt die at the hands of my queen."

"How long? How long were you going to let me believe you were my friend?"

"As long as it took to get close enough to the goal at hand."

She thought maybe the betrayal would hurt more than it actually did, considering Paige had been the one to stop her from taking her own life all those years ago. Looking back at it, she had an ulterior motive for doing so. Shifting her gaze over to Finn, he had created some distance between them only for Sera to intervene. "Let me handle this one, you stop Aluxia..." She stated kicking Seth away swiftly.

Paige assumed that the girl was preoccupied with Finn's battle to pay attention to her own. She attempted to blindside her with another right hand. The difference this time, was that Ayva blocked with her own forearm. The same forearm that housed the Celtic tattoo and fancy words. The tattoo she got because she had seen it in a dream. A little dumbfounded that the Nephilim blocked her attack, she looked into her eyes that were now glazed over with a silvery blue shine.

Remembering everything Dean had taught her about combat, she used her free hand to catch Paige across the bridge of the nose. The force of the shot caused her to stumble backward a few steps. That was something she hadn't been expecting. No one had informed her that the little half-breed could fight back. There was something different about her. Something she never saw before. Sheer determination.

Rolling around Ayva's forearm, she swung with her entire arm catching her in the chest. Ayva skidded across the gravel. The little rocks cut into her flesh. Crimson droplets stained the ground as she got back to her feet. Satisfaction rushed through Paige's veins before walking over to the staggering woman. Another punch to the jaw connected, forcing her back down to the ground. "Why don't you stay down and save yourself the trouble of this being awfully drawn out?" Paige asked reaching back to kick her across the ribs.

The smell of blood filled the air and the sound of Ayva's gasps of air, alerted Finn to an even bigger problem than Aluxia chasing him down. He knew that he couldn't go to her. It would risk Aluxia getting involved herself. Pushing her pain aside, he focused on the enemy ahead of him.

Her sinister smile made him sick to the stomach. He seriously questioned what he had been thinking in the past. "You're precious Nephilim isn't doing so well over there. Want to go save her?" Aluxia taunted.

"She's a lot stronger than you giver her credit for. Remember the last time you sent demons after her...none of them came back."

"They weren't Paige or Seth..."

He didn't want to admit that was true. Paige and Seth were Aluxia's second in command, which meant they had strength to go along with the title. Her taunting was irritating the demon within. The woman she thought so little about just happened to his soul mate, he'd easily lose himself to the darkness if that meant keeping her safe.

Ayva once again got back to her feet. There was an iron taste in her mouth. Quickly touching the corner junction between her lips, red stained her fingers. Rolling her tongue along the inside of her mouth, she spit tinted fluid onto the ground. She reached behind her back into the slot on the hem of her shorts. The cool leather of the hilt of a blade greeted her. She could remember Dean's words when he had given her the weapon.

" _I think it's time that you had a weapon of your own." Dean stated walking over to the far wall of the basement. The same wall that held all the weapons they ever used._

" _Are you sure that I'm really ready for that?" Ayva questioned locking her hands together in front of her._

" _You are plenty ready."_

 _He returned holding a small dagger like blade with ancient markings etched into the metal. Ayva admired the beauty of the unreadable carvings. She wished that she knew what they said, maybe she'd ask Finn about them when they finally talked. Their argument from earlier that morning was still unsettling and she was seriously kicking herself in the ass for being so dramatic._

" _I meant to give this to you a while ago."_

 _Dean handed her the blade hilt first. Ayva took hold of it with a shaky hand. The feel of the leather in her palm was comforting. It felt almost natural, like it had been made just for her. Looking up at him, his eyes held sorrow that was completely unexpected. The sight of it alone just about took her breath away. "What's wrong?" She asked._

" _He's just worried about you." Becky's voice chimed in from the bottom of the staircase._

" _Worried? Why?"_

" _You are so willing to risk your own life to protect those that matter to you. We've never had anyone feel such things for us." He explained._

" _Awe...you guys...of course I'd risk my life to protect you. You've taken me in when I had nowhere to go. You've taught me how to defend myself, taught me how to control these powers I have, and you've all been family to me. There is no doubt in my mind that I would do anything I could to save any one of you."_

 _Becky smiled closing the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around her neck, drawing her into an embrace. Dean reached out and placed his arms around both of them. "You live...understand. Finn has been through enough and deserves to spend his life with you." He expressed pulling out of the embrace._

Ayva lifted up and released the blade from its confines. There was no way she was giving up now. Sera's life was on the life and the idea of creating a life with Finn was more than enough of a reason to want to fight back, even if it was against someone she once considered a friend. The air around her grew into a strong breeze.

Paige noticed the difference in her adversary almost instantly. She didn't understand what would make such a difference. A blade didn't increase someone's strength. Her eyes that were once a simple shine were now a full blown glow. Without any words, Ayva vanished from where she stood appearing behind an off guard Paige.

"Paige! Behind you!" Seth shouted kicked Sera away long enough to alert his mate to the danger.

Widening her eyes for a split second, she moved out of the way just as Ayva lunged with the blade. Swiftly countering the strike with one of her own, she kicked the item in question out of her hand. It skidded across the gravel out of reach. "That was quite close. I should give you credit for catching me off guard." Paige remarked with a cocky smile.

Obviously annoyed with how she talked, Ayva rolled her eyes catching sight of the discarded blade along the gravel ground. Seth caught Sera along the jaw, sending her crashing down onto the ground. Her heart dropped upon seeing it with her own eyes. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth, spreading the crimson onto a sea of gray rocks. "Sera!" Ayva shouted attempted to run interference.

Paige instantly blocked her, kicking her across the ribs that were already tender from earlier on in the fight. Pain crippled Ayva to her knees, gasping for a single breath of air. She wanted Finn to save her or save Sera from what she feared was coming true. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Aluxia hovering over his crawling body. This was not how things were supposed to go. She thought that she should have been able to prevent things from coming true; but here she was on her knees before a demon that pretended to be a close friend.

Sera cried out in pain, coughing up blood with every intake of breath. She mentally pleaded with Sidriel to protect Ayva at all costs, knowing that she was the only hope they had left. Seth stalked her, savoring the fact that she could no longer fight back. She was after all just a Nephilim. Kicking her again, Sera rolled across the ground. "Sera..." Ayva cried struggling to get back to her feet.

"Pay attention to your own battle, half-breed." Paige snarled using the same tactic her mate had moments before.

Finn desperately tried to block out her cries, focusing on staying alive while Aluxia continued to attack with him such anger. It wasn't until he actually heard her voice inside his mind did he finally think differently. _**"Finn...please...don't let her die. I know you don't want to lose yourself to the darker side; but I'm begging for your help."**_ She asked. Her voice was weak and raspy. It broke his heart to even hear her in such a way.

Aluxia stopped, instantly sensing the difference in her former lover. She knew that the demon was on the verge of appearing. Blinking several times in a dumbfounded state, another smile snaked its way to curve her lips. Excitement overfilled her with getting exactly what she had wanted all along. She watched patiently at his internal struggle.

Finn could feel the demon clawing his way to the surface. He knew as well as he did that Ayva was in just as much danger as Sera was. The urge to protect her was eating him alive. Sera's decreasing heartbeat was the decision maker. Closing his eyes, he willingly switched with the demon. He just hoped that he was able to fulfill Ayva's wish.

Ayva slowly opened her eyes to see Finn's aura dramatically change. The familiar markings of black, white and red returned to his skin. She could tell that the transformation had even caught the queen off guard, because she never moved to attack him. His eyes opened to reveal his traditional blue eyes surrounded by an intense red glow.

He made eyes contact with her for a split second before vanishing from sight only to appear in front of Seth. His two toned hair fell into his eyes the second Finn's fist connected with his jaw. There was no hesitation, not single ounce of remorse. Ayva had a hard time understand how very different they really were; but she loved them both all the same.

"So you decided to let the demon out." Seth commented almost in a laughing manner.

"I'm surprised she allowed you off your chains." Finn counted with a guileful smile.

Seth wasn't amused by his former inner circle leader in the least. He never did like the demon side of Finn, nor the human side. When he left, there was nothing but joy attended his aura. Finn could tell that he was getting under Seth's skin. "What's the matter? Paige got your tongue?"

"Okay! You say what you want about me; but you leave her out of it!"

A soft chuckle escaped Finn's throat as Ayva looked on, slowing getting back to her feet. Paige's anger could be felt a mile away. She assumed Finn was also getting under her skin as well with his comments. Blue and ebony flashed forward, attempting to catch Ayva across the chin; however, the attack was blocked with her bare hand.

"Sorry Paige, I don't have time to let this drag out any longer." Ayva stated holding her other hand out, drawing the discarded blade from earlier directly into her palm.

The hand that had blocked Paige's attack was now a conduit for raw energy. Holding tightly on the invisible strands of thread, she entrapped Paige in the web. She slightly enjoyed watching her struggle to get free. "You little bitch, how dare you play dirty!" Paige shouted ripping and clawing at the unseen confines that were wrapped around her tiny body.

Realizing that Paige was in danger, Aluxia swiftly moved through the dimensional space to close the gap between them. The look on her face was almost motherly and Ayva had to go on the defensive once again, except the difference this time was that the attack never came. The emptiness in her hand left her confused. The blade was gone and so was Aluxia.

Frantically shifting away from Paige, she looked at Finn and Seth who were preoccupied with an intense fight of their own. Sera got to her knees, finally conscious enough to see what was happening around her. She never saw the attack coming. Aluxia sunk the blade deep into side, passed the ribcage. "NO!" Ayva screamed.

Sera slumped to the ground, blood pooling out around her limp body. Finn reached around Seth, grabbing for his neck. The sound of Ayva's scream jolted him to see what had happened, never losing his grip on Seth. The sight of Sera's blood was more than enough to want to kill the bastard in his clutches. With the slightest of pressure, the bones of his neck crushed and snapped.

Ayva trembled with fear; but her body surged with untapped power. Paige could feel the air quickly leaving her lungs as the confines tightened their grasp around her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Aluxia removed the blade from Sera's flesh. Another scream escaped her mouth. An intense wave of energy was expelled at the same time, engulfing Paige and Aluxia,

Finn could feel Ayva's pain. The intensity of the sorrow was completely crippling. Through the light of the energy, he could see Aluxia vanish leaving behind Seth and Paige's corpses to be dealt with by someone else. Despite being in demon form, he still was called to by her. He loved her just as much as the human side of him did. _**"Ayva...Aluxia is gone. She got away. You can calm down now...so we can try and save Sera."**_ He said mentally.

Swallowing hard, she retracted the energy just in time for Dean and Becky to arrive on the scene. They looked around at all the damage and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Finn was completely in demon form and Ayva looked like the someone beat the hell out of her; but Sera was dying. Her heartbeat was quickly lowering. "Oh my god..." Becky whispered shimmering over to the prone Sera.

Dipping her hands under her back, she lifted her up. Dean helped Ayva get back to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist. Finn followed closely behind, looking back at the lifeless bodies of Paige and Seth only once before shimmering himself.

Once they got back to the house, Ayva lunged out of Dean's grasp to get to Sera. Becky laid her down on the kitchen table, blood dripping onto the floor. Ayva hovered a hand over the gaping wound. A warm glow began to tingle her palms and stretch out onto her aunt's flesh. "Come on Sera, you can't leave me." She cried tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

Finn hung back leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Being in his demon form, he had no idea how to comfort Ayva. The sweat combined with her tears and fell off her chin. Realizing that he was never going to be the one to comfort her best, he willingly switched with the human side of himself.

The markings began to fade away as he walked towards Ayva. He slipped his fingers through hers that were dangling at her side. Her eyes narrowed, concentrating at the task at hand. The sound of Sera's heartbeat with steadily increasing to normal, which relieved him; but it also made him wonder what toll the battle itself held on Ayva.

Sera's wound slowly grew shut; however, she never regained consciousness. Ayva's eyes rolled into the back of her head, passing out from exhaustion. Finn caught her in his arm, holding her close. He couldn't help but smile at her. In the past month, she had learned to control all of her abilities except for the raw energy that was dormant inside. She had accepted the fact that she had to fight to survive and was willing to die for the cause of giving peace. He couldn't have been more proud of her then in that moment.

"I'm going to take her to rest upstairs." Finn stated.

"Where would you like me to put Sera?" Becky asked.

"Ayva's room for now."

"Then where are you taking A?" Dean interrupted using Becky's nickname for her.

"My room."

Nodding, Becky turned towards the sleeping Sera on the kitchen table. Dean reached out to pick her up and begin his walk up the stairs to Ayva's bedroom. He could feel Becky's eyes watch him closely, hesitating in saying what was on her mind. _**"What's on your mind, babe?"**_ He asked mentally.

" _ **Do you think he's really okay?"**_

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

" _ **He's changed into the demon twice in less than forty-eight hours. You know how much that takes out of us when we change."**_

" _ **I know...I'll say something to him about it, so please stop worrying."**_

 __Becky couldn't help but worry. The change was meant as a last resort because they had been in human form for so long, their bodies weren't used to the added power. Finn was the type of person that would hide the exhaustion and push himself to dangerous limits. It had to be addressed before things turned south for him and for Ayva.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note: Thanks goes to calwitch and SamanthaLyn for the wonderful reviews. Thanks also goes to Mark 61 for becoming a follower to this story. After an intense battle, I'm going to tone it down for a little while, tie up a few lingering questions and some more romance. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and as always let me know what you think.**

" _ **Weigh down**_

 _ **Weigh down on the way down**_

 _ **I've lived behind a mask**_

 _ **So long so few know who I am**_

 _ **They know other sides of me**_

 _ **That hide behind a haunted man**_

 _ **Though my hands are made of stone**_

 _ **And I break everything I see**_

 _ **They save me from myself**_

 _ **And they stand by me"**_

 _ **'The Weigh Down' by: The Amity Affliction**_

Chapter 17:

Finn's fist connected with the hanging sandbag in the basement. The anger he felt inside was more than he could handle and knew that he had to release it somehow. Ayva was still asleep in his bed and no matter how many times he called out to her, the only response he received was silence. Sera remained lifeless, not knowing whether or not she would recover enough to ever wake back up.

The only thing he did know was that Aluxia took a serious blow. Though she was alive, he also knew that she would need a lot of time to recover from a blow like that one. Regardless if Ayva meant to or not, she had unleashed a major amount of power. Angelic power that was extremely lethal. She had killed a demon that was second-in-command of the inner circle. Not even Seth would have been able to withstand power like that, had he not killed him before the expulsion.

"How long are you going to hide down here?" Becky asked leaning against the far wall.

"I'm not hiding." He retorted holding his hands out to steady the bag.

"Then why have you spent most of the last week down here?"

What was he supposed to tell her? That he blamed himself for what happened, because his demon side was arrogant and didn't analyze the situation better. The only thing he could think of was Ayva and how desperate she had been to safe Sera's life. She even went to the lengths of asking for his demon, which in his opinion failed miserably. "What do you want me to say, Becky?" He asked keeping his back to her.

"For starters, you can actually come up here to eat something. I know you have to be exhausted. The demon coming out twice must have taken its toll on you."

"I'm fine..."

"You are not fine." She interrupted.

Becky shimmered to stand right next to him. It didn't take a genius to understand how he was feeling. The worry was written all over his face and rightfully so. Ayva had done the unthinkable. Unleashing that kind of power would most definitely have consequences on the user. Her best friend was ticking time bomb with energy and it even concerned her to the point that maybe seeing Rowana was something that needed to happen.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, slightly giving it a squeeze. Finn looked up to meet her gaze. Her warm smile was comforting. "She will wake up eventually, Finn. It's just going to take some time to recover from expulsion of power like that."

"I know. I can't help but feel like this is somehow my fault."

"Finn..."

"If I had left things alone, never bothered looking for her in the first place; then maybe Damien would still be alive and she wouldn't have this kind of power."

"Then she wouldn't have met you."

The second her words came out of her mouth he froze, because he knew that would have been the truth. If he hadn't listened to the old prophecy, then she never would have met him. He was never going to forgive himself for Damien's death nor Nicole's. The only thing he could do now was to make sure that Ayva didn't suffer the same fate that they did. Their connection was dangerous, forbidden on so many levels.

"Maybe that would have been better for her..." He admitted.

"How can you say that? She's been everything to you...the reason you walked away from the demon life, the reason you wanted a better life for all of us. So how dare you try to push it all away because we had one bad fight!"

Turning around, Finn could see the anger swirl in Becky's eyes, tinting them red. Anger was the trigger for her demonic side and if she wasn't careful, she'd release that onto their small family. Obviously sensing the change in her, Dean appeared beside her. He looked across the room at Finn, wondering what happened that could cause her such anger; then he understood. It was about Ayva. The one person that Becky was extremely protective over besides himself. "Calm down hunnie, it's alright. I doubt Finn meant anything he said." He soothed placing a gentle hand on her center of her back.

"No, I'm pretty sure I meant it all." Finn countered with hostility.

"Is that the demon talking or is that you?"

"Both."

Dean understood then what Becky had been trying to warn him about. Their personalities were blending together. He was turning into the same person he was back in the inner circle. With Ayva being out of the equation for the time being, there was little they could do to help with the situation. "You need her, so why all of a sudden do you want to sever it all. Pretend like she never mattered." Dean asked pulling Becky being him protectively.

"She does matter and that's the problem. Our bond is dangerous, Dean. It damn near got Sera killed and it still may have considering she has shown no signs of ever waking up. Aluxia will stop at nothing until Ayva is dead and I do not want that burden on my shoulders."

"So instead of talking to her about your concerns, you'd rather go to Rowana and sever the connection completely. Making a decision without her input at all, yeah that's smart of you."

Finn wondered how Dean knew of that idea. He was pretty sure that his mind was closed tightly to everyone. The demon within was urging him to do what was necessary to keep Ayva safe no matter the consequences to himself. Severing their bond was costly and it could even make her turn against them. Was it worth the cost if she survived? That was the question he had on his mind in that moment.

" _Ayva..." A warm male voice called._

" _Finn..." She replied softly._

" _No sweetheart...it's me."_

 _She opened her eyes to see Damien standing there with her father. The first layer of heaven was surrounding her on all sides. Her father's smile was comforting and the fact that Damien was standing there with him caused her to suddenly panic. What other reason would he be there other than her being dead? Looking into his soft eyes, eyes that once left her heart beating rapidly, they no longer gave her the same feelings that were there before._

" _What's going on? Why am I here? I need to get back, Sera needs me!"_

" _Calm down, Sera is fine for the time being." Sidriel stated._

" _Then why am I here?" Ayva asked again._

" _Because you need to be informed. You are unconscious and the gateway was easier to open. I had to tell you that I'm sorry and that if you don't wake up now...you'll lose everything you ever wanted." Damien explained._

 _Ayva became confused as to what he was talking about. What did he have to be sorry about? What did he mean by lose everything? Sidriel extended his hand out for her to take. She hesitantly accepted and he pulled her to a small pond. The water was crystal clear and her reflection stared back at her vividly._

 _Damien hung back, looking at her closely. He could see all the changes within including the ones with her heart. Finn had completely taken over and rightfully so, considering he was her true intended. He had been selfish to think that he could change that. It was time for her the learn what he had done in the past and what Finn was currently planning._

" _What am I supposed to see?" She asked._

" _Patience little one. I will show you everything you need to know about the past and what's going on now." Sidriel replied waving a hand over the water._

 _Ripples formed on the surface of the water. Ayva squinted to make out the images appearing. With a single word in a language she didn't understand, Sidriel caused a projection of something he wanted her to see. Damien's form stood across from a woman with bright red hair hidden under a cloak. She assumed it was the witch Finn had mentioned before._

" _Are you sure you want to do this?" Her voice asked._

" _Rowana please...she doesn't deserve this kind of life." Damien replied with such desperation._

" _Ayva is a Nephilim by blood. You are going to be taking away her birthright."_

" _She's too sweet. She'd never be able to handle those powers. I love her too much to put her through that kind of life."_

 _Damien's dark hair feel into his eyes as he look away from the witch for a moment. Ayva could see the hesitation and regret behind what he was trying to hide. Rowana pushed the hood of her cloak away to reveal her intense blue eyes. There no doubt in her mind that she was powerful and someone Finn graciously accepted as an ally._

" _I will do what you ask; but I want you to understand what you're doing. Binding her powers to you will only last as long as you stay alive. Once you die, they will return rapidly. You will need to stay away from your family, mainly Finn for obvious reasons."_

" _I know."_

" _Okay then..."_

 _Rowana placed a hand on his chest. He hollered in pain just as the images faded from the water. Ayva took a step back for a moment to let everything sink in. The man she once loved had taken her powers and knowingly kept Finn away from her out of fear of losing her. The betrayal in that knowledge only aggravated her sympathies._

 _She wanted to find something to keep her from hating what he did, because she knew that he had the best intentions at the time regardless of the consequences. Turning around to look at Damien in the eye, he couldn't even meet her gaze. "So that was what you are sorry for?" She asked._

" _Yes..."_

" _You should be, because as you can see I can handle my power well enough."_

"I know...I just wanted you to live a normal life...with me..."

"I wasn't supposed to be yours and you knew that as well. You selfishly kept your life away from me...out of fear."

 _Damien watched her walk closer to him. He didn't know what to expect from her once she got close enough to him. She took his hands into her own, brushing the pad of her thumb across his knuckles. It reminded him of the way she used to comfort him in the past when things upset him. He definitely wasn't expecting it. "Despite all of that...I can't hate you for it, because I understand why you did what you did."_

" _You've been asleep for over a week and Finn is getting restless. The demon inside is merging with his human side. He's becoming the person he was in the inner circle. He wants to sever your bond with him to keep you safe from Aluxia. He fears losing you more than anything else in the world, so he's willing to let you go to ensure you're safety."_

 _Her eyes widened as she took a sharp intake of air. She didn't want to anything to change between them. Turning from Damien to her father, he only nodded in confirmation. He knew of the same plan. The desperation returned. She wanted to see Finn more than ever now. "I need to go back. Please..."_

" _Just will yourself and you will go..." Sidriel explained._

Finn walked passed Dean and Becky, heading straight up the stairs. He wanted to check in on Sera and Ayva before ultimately leaving for Rowana. Not bothering to shimmer into the rooms, he decided to walk and think about everything that had happened over the last few years. Every laugh that escaped Ayva's lips and every smile aimed in his direction soothed the demon inside. The feel of her lips against his brought on the rapid heartbeat.

Opening the door to Ayva's room, Sera lay on her back with her eyes closed. The sunlight coming from the window sparkled against her skin, reflecting her wings against the sheets beneath her. The sound of her breathing was the same as any other time he came to check on her. He just wished that she'd wake up and give him some kind of advice about what to do. The others just thought through their feelings instead of logically.

"I wish you could answer me now..." He whispered.

"Don't...don't let her...go..." She whispered turning her head back and forth swiftly.

"Sera..."

After the brief moment of hope, she stilled and nothing further came of it. It was like it never happened and he was beginning to wonder if he had imagined it. Turning away, he stepped out of the room closing the door behind him. His feet carried down the hall to his own room. Ayva lay on his bed just as still as Sera had been. The reflection of her wings brought back another memory. This time, it was of him holding her in his arms at the clearing in the park. It was right after she had seen Aluxia slaughter all of his comrades.

"You have no idea how much I wish things were different." He said sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her.

Ayva could hear his words but her body refused to obey her commands. She wanted to wake up and argue with his choices. Sidriel's voice echoed inside her head, continuously telling her to will herself awake. That she really had to want it otherwise it wouldn't work. His featherlight touches across her cheek was heartbreaking. _**"Finn...please don't..."**_ She called out.

"I want to keep you safe. It would kill me to see the same thing happen to you that happened to Damien." He said obviously not hearing a word she said.

Finn caressed her warm cheek and bent down to place his lips on her forehead. This was going to be his goodbye, because after it was all said and done he was never going to get to touch her again. In fact, he hoped that he'd die in the war so he wouldn't have to see what he wanted most. "Goodbye my angel..."

Ayva screamed out for him to reconsider. Her desperation intensively increased by the second. The weight beside her was gone, which meant he was walking away. Inside, she was crying. Crying tears for him. On the outside, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Smelling the salt in the air, Finn turned to see the tears rolling down her cheeks. A moment later, Ayva bolted upright gasping in sobs. He stood frozen in place unable to even form a coherent thought. The only thing he could see was her. "Finn...please...you don't have to do this..." She cried tossing the covers off her body.

"Do what?" He asked not knowing what else to say.

"Sever our bond. I know...I know what you have in mind and it won't solve anything."

"Ayva..."

She lunged herself out of bed and immediately rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his torso tightly. Burying her face into his chest, she continued to sob. Finn wondered how she knew of what he had planned. Why she was even arguing it? "I deserve a say to..." She whispered taking grip of his t-shirt in her hand.

"I don't have the power to keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself. Stop worrying about me so much."

Finn pulled her arms from around his chest and held her away from him. She was surprised by his actions. It wasn't like him to physically push her away. He looked directly into her eyes, trying to keep his emotions in check when all he really wanted to do was kiss her. "That power you say that you can take care of yourself with...it's deadly and I don't know what kind of long term effects it will have on you."

"Just stop! You know while I was asleep...I saw my father and Damien. They showed me what happened in the past."

"What do you mean?"

"Damien didn't think I could handle my power either and bound them to himself, knowing how selfish it really was. He also kept me from you knowing that it was you I was meant for."

Finn looked away. He had hoped that she'd never learn about that. Why? He didn't really know himself. Ayva pushed his arms away and reached out to touch his cheek. The look on his face told a story. She realized that he already knew of Damien's crimes. "You knew...didn't you?" She asked trying to stay as calm as possible.

"I did..."

"You are going to do the same thing. Sever out bond because you are afraid I may get hurt, that's just idiotic. It's war! We are all going to get hurt at some point; so go ahead and sever it. I will always come back to you."

"That the point of severing...you won't feeling anything for me anymore."

"Damnit Finn! I love you and I will continue to love you through everything, including a severed bond."

Hearing her declaration of love out loud hurt more than he thought it would. He never expected her to say it; but here she was crying tears for him and admitting that she loved him. She recoiled her hand to her side, clenching both hands into fists. The anger swelling collapsed her to the floor. "Please just think about it. If you still think severing it is the best course of action, then I will go with you. I just didn't want you to never know that I love you. You've been everything to me. No matter how many times you tried to push me away, I continued to fight for what I wanted. I still want this."

Finn did all he could from going to her on the floor. He had to think about what was best for the situation. Her admitting her love for him was a fork in the road he never expected. Now every memory he had of them together was flooding back into his mind, forcing the demon back inside the cage. Closing his eyes, he shimmered out of the room.

Ayva stood up gingerly, trying to make her way back to the bed. The tears continued to fall uncontrollably. She wondered how long it would take until she no longer felt love for him. Mentally calling out for Becky, she immediately appeared in the room sitting down next to her. Laying her head on her shoulder, Ayva remained silent.

"A, you did all you could..."

"It just wasn't enough...I wasn't enough..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note: Thanks goes to SamanthaLyn for the wonderful review. Thanks also goes to beesaurs and courtneiduffel for becoming followers to this story. This chapter took a while to write because I wanted it to be perfectly written and capture the emotions with the right lighting. There will be some things revealed about Sera. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and as always let me know what you think.**

" _ **I'm not strong enough to stay away**_

 _ **What can I do**_

 _ **I would die without you**_

 _ **In your presence my heart knows no shame**_

 _ **I'm not to blame**_

 _ **Cause you bring my heart to it's knees"**_

 _ **''Not Strong Enough' by: Apocalyptica featuring Brent Smith of Shinedown**_

Chapter 18:

"That's not true. He loves you and in his own way, he's doing what he thinks is best. Is it right? No, it's not."

Becky pulled her into an embrace, holding her for however long she wanted. She prayed that Finn would have a change of heart. She knew that he hoped that his decision would save her life from Aluxia; when, in reality, there was no guarantee that it would even work.

Ayva wiped her eyes from stray tears and pushed herself out of Becky's arms. She was stronger than this and she forced herself to think that. No matter what she did, Finn was going to do what he wanted. Fighting against it was the only thing keeping her sane. "I can't sit here and dwell on all this. I can love him all I want to; but I think he may be too damaged for even me to fix."

"Are you giving up?" Becky asked standing up from the bedside.

Ayva took a step forward, trying to figure out exactly how she felt about everything. Her heart hurt, that much she knew and it pained her even more being away from him. All the memories she held close to her heart came flooding back all at once, taking the breath from her lungs instantly. Placing a hand over her heart, the pounding caressed her palm. "No...I can't do that. He means way too much to for me to just give up on that. When he comes back...I will try again..."

"That's my girl."

Looking back at Becky, she smiled and continued on out of the room. She intended on seeing Sera with the hopes she'd wake up and give her some advice. Opening the door to her own bedroom, she could see her aunt laying motionless on her bed. The rise and fall of her chest was the only indication that she was still alive.

Her brown hair lay against the silk of the pillow, sparkling against the sun the setting across the far side of the sky. It didn't feel like a week had passed since the battle against Aluxia and her two highest soldiers. One of them being a good friend, or at least used to be.

Ayva sat down on the edge of the bed and took one of Sera's hands into her own, stroking the soft skin with her thumb. She allowed healing energy to flow through the tips of her fingers into the flesh of her unconscious neighbor. "I am so sorry that I failed to protect you." She said aloud.

The silence was so thick and Ayva wanted to cry that much more. Thinking about how the events went down, there was so much that could have been prevented had she been warned. The vision change was unclear and vague; of course, she couldn't blame it all on that. Her lack of skills were also to blame.

"You didn't fail her." Dean stated from behind.

Looking back, she could see him leaning against the open doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes held concern behind them. She could see it and feel it. From the time she moved into the house their relationship was rocky. He hadn't trusted her in the least, was hard on her during training, and pretty much hated anything that had to do with her; but now, things were different. He looked at her like an equal...like a sibling.

"How did I not? I wasn't strong enough to get to her in time and now...she lays here and no one knows whether or not she will ever wake up again. Aluxia got what she wanted...on more than one thing..."

"Sera will survive this. You aren't giving her enough credit, A."

Hearing his footsteps getting closer, she tightened her grip on Sera's hand protectively. He knelt down on the floor in front of her, hoping that she'd look at him. When she didn't, he reached out and placed a rough hand on top of her bare leg. "She's fighting inside...can't you feel her energy swirling with yours?"

"Barely..."

"Then your mind is clouded and that's okay...you have every reason for that."

She turned her head slightly to see him wincing at his choice of words. He knew that what he said was only going to hurt her feelings more and instantly regretting saying it. It wasn't his fault that Finn decided to take the easy way out of things, nor was it hers; but it just seemed that way to her. "Don't apologize for speaking the truth. Finn is on my mind entirely. How can he not be? I don't understand why he would want to break everything we were meant for."

"I honestly don't understand either..."

He gave her leg a gentle squeeze before pulling her into an embrace of his own. The woman in his arms were clearly family now. It didn't matter if Finn went through with his decision to sever the bond. Ayva was always going to be like a sister to him and would continue to be there for her when she needed him to be.

Finn walked along the sidewalks of the outskirts of Miami. Ayva confessing her love for him was not something he had expected and it caught him off guard enough for him to leave the room entirely. She wanted to stay with him, even after everything that's happened to her since the beginning of their budding relationship. He wanted nothing but her safety and didn't think he could do that while loving her as much as he did.

His feet carried him into the park where they met for the first time since he told her about Damien's death. A death that still weighed heavily on his heart. The demon part of him was silent, not saying a single word on what he was feeling. Despite it being about him as well. The memory of her standing next to her car that day caused him to stop walking completely.

" _So you're a photographer now?" He asked trying to make conversation._

" _Yeah...I decided that I needed to do something with my time."_

 _She was studying him without meaning to or knowing why her heart was quickening. He could hear it even at the distance he was away from her. Her empathy was working on his emotions, the swirl of her untapped energy caressed his skin in attempts to read it. "That's good. I'm glad to see you're doing better." He finally stated looking away from her._

It wasn't about the guilt he felt about the situation that he looked away, it was because he couldn't understand why someone so innocent was going to develop powers she had no idea how to deal with. If only he had known a few more things about the truth, then maybe things would have played out much more differently.

Sitting down on the bench, he could see the sun slowly starting to set. He had been walking around for quite awhile not knowing what else to do. Running a hand over the top of his head, he remembered the day he told her about his own powers.

" _You can trust me. You aren't the only one in the world with gifts."_

" _I'm not?"_

" _No."_

 _He held up his hand, mentally willing a tigerlilly to part from the ground. It floated in the air, hovering just above her open hands. Blinking, it dropped directly into her possession. Her blue eyes widened the second the velvety petals touched her skin._

 _Finn had done his best to answer her questions and stood up from the ground, holding his hand out for her. She hesitantly took it and was effortlessly brought up to her feet. The tigerlilly in palm was tucked behind her ear. His blood began to pump faster through his veins. It was then that he knew that he wasn't going to be able to shake her._

The memories kept coming at a rapid pace and now he beginning to question his decision to sever the bond. Could he really live without her? Could he really continue on without being the one to give her what she wanted? The answer to that was no and her declaring her love for him made sure he couldn't go through with it.

" _You are going to do the same thing. Sever out bond because you are afraid I may get hurt, that's just idiotic. It's war! We are all going to get hurt at some point; so go ahead and sever it. I will always come back to you."_

" _That's the point of severing...you won't feeling anything for me anymore."_

" _Damnit Finn! I love you and I will continue to love you through everything, including a severed bond."_

 _Hearing her declaration of love out loud hurt more than he thought it would. He never expected her to say it; but here she was crying tears for him and admitting that she loved him. She recoiled her hand to her side, clenching both hands into fists. The anger swelling collapsed her to the floor. "Please just think about it. If you still think severing it is the best course of action, then I will go with you. I just didn't want you to never know that I love you. You've been everything to me. No matter how many times you tried to push me away, I continued to fight for what I wanted. I still want this."_

Finn opened his eyes to the sound of his own heart pounding against his chest. He knew what he needed to do now; but the question for him was how he was going to approach it. Looking around to see if there was anyone around, he shimmered out of the park and arrived in the middle of the living room of the house.

Becky was sitting on the couch with a magazine in hand. She was flipping through the pages trying to ignore his presence. "Where is she?" He asked softly.

"Not here." She replied sharply.

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"Like she said...Ayva isn't here because she went out. We really couldn't keep her cooped up waiting around for you to figure out what you're doing." Dean stated coming into the room.

He really couldn't blame them. After all, he was the reason she bolted in the first place. Walking passed them, he began his ascent up the stairs. Once he got to his room, he could see his bed was made and every sign that she had ever been there was gone. Not even her scent was lingering, which meant she purposely erased it all.

"Ayva..." He whispered closing his eyes in attempts to locate her.

The only thing he could see was a void of black. She was blocking him somehow or someone else was. Mentally cursing, he through his hands his hands and began to pace along the wood lines on the floor. He was going to have to wait until she came home to speak to her. That is if she came home at all.

Ayva couldn't keep pretending like everything was going to be alright, because in her gut she felt like things were very wrong. She had appreciated Becky and Dean's comforting gestures; but it just wasn't enough anymore. She needed Finn. He was in her veins, consuming every rational thought that had ever existed.

The sound of her heeled sandals clicking against pavement echoed across the crowded parking lot of her favorite night club. Normally she wouldn't go alone but tonight there wasn't anything that could hurt her more than Finn already had. The line was shockingly shorter than usual and she made it inside quicker than she expected.

Music instantly rushed across her sensitive skin, giving her goosebumps along her arms. There were several people she recognized from the life she once lived before all the chaos started. Several lust coated stares came in her direction from men that had no clue who she was or what she was. She wore a pink sequenced tank top and a black mini skirt, exposing the long legs she usually kept hidden.

Taking a seat at the bar, the tender approached her quickly and took her order of a rum and coke. With a smile he placed the glass in front of her, obviously taking the hint that she didn't want to be flirted with.

"Well if it isn't Ayva Bradly. I was wondering if I was ever going to see you around." An unfamiliar male voice entered her ear.

She spun in her seat to meet his gaze. He was tall with long dark brown hair and jade colored green eyes. A tattoo covered the entire length of his right arm and was dressed in dark colored jeans and a tight fitted t-shirt that framed every muscle curve. Raising a confused eyebrow at him, she wondered how the man would even know her name when she was pretty sure that they have never met before.

"Do I know you?" Ayva asked holding her glass firmly in her hand.

"No; but I know your aunt...Sera Castello." He replied.

Just hearing her name made the guilt return full force, crushing her heart under the weight of it all. He could tell there was something she wasn't saying when she bit her bottom lip. A trait they both shared when he thought about it. "How do you know her?" She asked trying to remain as calm as possible given the situation.

"It's a long story. Perhaps we could talk?" He asked.

"What's your name?"

"Roman."

Getting off the seat she had been sitting on, Ayva took a step in his direction. Her energy coursed through her veins giving a shimmer to her eyes, giving him a warning. He responded the same way, exposing what he really was. The red of his eyes reminded her of Finn's. The softness behind them gave her a sense that he wasn't there to do her harm.

Not even thinking about it, she followed him to a quiet table on the far side of the bar. She was curious as to what he knew about Sera. Roman sat down across from her with a bottle of beer in hand. Several chunks of hair fell over his shoulder, falling into his face, framing every feature that stood out on his face.

"You can relax Ayva, I do not work for Aluxia. I'm a half- demon like the friends you live with." He explained.

"How? Finn said Aluxia killed all the half-demons beside himself and two others."

"I've been in hiding for quite a while. Sera is the only one that knows I'm alive...well besides you now."

Taking another long sip of her drink, the burn of the fluid coated her throat. She was trying to wrap her mind around the idea of another half-demon being in the fray. She didn't know if that was a blessing in disguise or a warning that things weren't ever going to be easy. "I came looking for answers to Sera's whereabouts. I haven't heard anything from her in over a week."

The worry he was feeling took a hold on her heart and squeezed tightly. There was more to his worry than he was saying; but she could feel it mixed in with all the other emotions swirling around. He loved her. Somehow that gave her a little more hope in her own life, considering they all knew angel and demon relationships were forbidden.

Thinking about how Sera was laying in her bed unconscious and unmoving, it brought tears to her eyes. How was she ever going to explain something like that to him? He deserved to know what happened and maybe he would blame her like everyone should be.

"She was attacked by Aluxia. I couldn't...get to her fast enough..."

"She's alive though." He interrupted.

"Yes...I've tried everything I know to heal the injuries; but she just won't wake up."

He clenched his hands into fists out of frustration. Looking at Ayva's guilt stricken expression, he knew that she was blaming herself for what happened; but he knew Sera, there was nothing she wouldn't do for family. That was one of the things he loved about her. Family meant the world to her, despite not being able to spend as much time with hers as she would have liked. "It's not your fault...so stop the blame game on yourself."

"You don't understand! I..."

"Oh I understand perfectly. She'd do anything for family and protecting you was one her main concerns in life. You need to understand that!"

"Why are you so forgiving?"

He let out a soft chuckle, lifting the bottle to his lips. The woman in front of him was indeed related to Sera in every way. Their similarities was almost scary. "Don't be so surprised by that. You may feel guilt for her injuries; but she put herself into the coma herself. It's a recovery method we came up with years ago. Her soul needs healing from her mate."

"You?"

"Did you think that you and Finn were the only angel-demon soul mates in existence?"

Lowering her head down, she avoided his gaze not wanting to think about her own issues with Finn. It hurt so much to think about him wanting to give everything up, especially when she could see how much Roman loved Sera. She wondered how much longer she had left to feel love for someone like Finn. "I just thought it was forbidden so no one wanted to try to make a relationship work." Ayva answered continuing to look away from him.

"True in the fact that it's forbidden; but that's what makes the relationship unique and exciting. Sera and I had to fight to stay together for as long as we have; but we've managed and our feelings have never diminished.

"I wish I could say that about us. Finn wants to sever our bond because he feels that he can't protect me from Aluxia."

Instantly getting up from his seat, Roman walking over and took a hold of Ayva's hand. He lifted her up to stand in front of him. There was an intensity in his eyes that was completely unfamiliar to her. She couldn't understand what he was doing but before she knew it, they were outside in the warm humid air. "What are you doing?" She asked pulling her arm away from his grasp.

"We need to get to Sera. I can feel her slipping further into the coma."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note: Thanks goes to SamanthaLyn for another wonderful review. Thanks also goes to SparkenRose for becoming a follower to this story. Another emotional chapter and the M rating will be in full force here. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think.**

" _ **I stand here again**_

 _ **Forsaken in a place that feels like**_

 _ **I can never win**_

 _ **I'm reaching for a saving grace**_

 _ **I can't even trust no one**_

 _ **But I need to rise above**_

 _ **I don't think I'm good enough**_

 _ **To feel your perfect love"**_

 _ **'Falling Apart' by: Papa Roach**_

Chapter 19:

"What do you mean?" Ayva asked jerking her hand away from him

"She dipping dangerously further into the coma, which means we have to act quickly."

He looked down at her, wondering if what he was saying was truly going to her mind. Her own problems were weighing heavily on her thoughts, not that he blamed her. Finn was never one to give himself completely, except in Aluxia's case. To this day, he couldn't understand what his fascination with her was. Looking at Ayva, there was so much more life in a small part of her body than in Aluxia's entire being.

Pushing her own pain aside, she took his hand and quickly thought of the house. In a matter of seconds they were standing in the living room. Becky looked up from the magazine she had been reading. Seeing Roman standing there confused her, because in her mind he was dead. "Roman...how...how is this possible?" She asked.

"It's a long story and I can't really explain it to you right now. Sera needs me." He stated shying away from her.

Ayva could tell there was history between them and something she was entirely curious about. Dean turned the corner with Finn trailing right behind him. Both men were in complete amazement. Finn eyed her cautiously. She knew that he wanted to ask about Roman; but he remained silent, buying his time to speak with her one on one. "She's upstairs in my room. Follow me." She stated walking straight passed Finn without bothering to look him in the eye.

The only thing he wanted to do was take hold of her and pull her body close, kiss those lips and devour every inch of her skin. The demon inside of him roared to life in her presence. He knew that she had to speak with him sooner or later. "Finn..." Becky called.

"Huh...what?" He answered snapping out of his thoughts.

"Did you know he was alive?"

"No...this is news to me as well."

Thinking about how Becky was feeling in that moment, his pain seemed a little less important. Before Dean, it had only been about Roman. He was her everything. The reason she woke up everyday in a cell just waiting to be tortured again. He was the one that gave her strength to not end her own life when the worst things happened. Learning of his death, caused her own demon side to emerge.

Dean and himself were the only two people that could get through to her. The despair she felt was heartbreaking even for someone as emotionless as he had been back then. Little did she know, that his leaving was probably the best thing that happened to her. Dean became her saving grace. They completed one another in the most perfect ways. He only wished that he could do that same for Ayva.

"Becky..." Dean called taking hold of her hand.

"This changes nothing, so don't look at me like that." She replied.

He leaned down to press his forehead against her own. Walking together, they made their way up the stairs to Ayva's bedroom. Roman sat down on the edge of the bed taking Sera's hand into his own. Ayva hung back watching intently trying to ignore the fact that Finn's eyes were staring right at her back.

"Come on, sweet one...it's time to wake up now." Roman whispered running a finger along the side of Sera's face.

The rise and fall of her chest was steady, giving no sign that a change was coming. Ayva took a step in Roman direction, a subtle white glow emanated from her palms. She fully intended on trying to heal her once again; but Roman's hand extended outward, preventing her from taking another step closer. The red glow circled his iris' reminding her that he was in fact half-demon. "Sera...come back to the world that needs you..." He whispered stroking her hand.

Again, she remained as still as ever. Ayva was having doubts that she would ever wake up. Closing her eyes, the burning sensation behind them ignited. She never wanted to see someone else suffer because of the things she's done. The urge to run away from it was completely overwhelming. Where would she go? Aluxia was on a man hunt to kill her. There was nowhere she could go that wouldn't result in catastrophic consequences.

Finn could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. Quietly taking steps in her direction, he gently took her hand into his. His touch came as a surprise to her; he knew, because she whipped her head around to meet his gaze. The confusion on her own face told him exactly what he needed to know. She didn't understand what he was doing. He had made it clear earlier on that his intention was to sever the bond. Now he was standing there holding her hand ever so tenderly.

No words were exchanged, not even telepathically. They stood beside each other with hands entwined. Roman leaned down to place his lips upon Sera's. The sound of her heartbeat quickening alerted Finn to a sudden change. Ayva could see her fingers twitching and the color return to her features. "Sera..." She whispered.

Finn allowed her to leave his side, joining Roman at the bedside. Sera gingerly opened her eyes to see the two most important people in her life. It brought a smile to her lips almost instantly. "There is my beautiful angel." Roman commented kissing her cheek softly.

"Hello to you to..." Sera replied her voice still very weak.

"Sera..." Ayva called crying tears of joy in the fact her aunt was fully awake.

"Oh Ayva...you have nothing to feel guilty about."

Biting her bottom lip from the harsh sobs that wanted to erupt within her, Ayva reached out and wrapped her arms around her aunt's neck. Roman could do nothing but smile turning his head back to look at Becky, who was huddled close to Dean. He knew that he owed her an explanation for how things ended up. He didn't think it was so much about a broken heart but more about the betrayal for just leaving. _**"We will talk. I promise..."**_ He said mentally.

" _ **It doesn't matter now. That was almost forty years ago...it's obviously to see the reason why you never came back."**_ She replied trying so hard to keep her composure.

" _ **Becky..."**_ He called; but never got the rest of what he wanted to say out. She immediately put up a mental block to prevent him from even speaking telepathically to her.

Dean noticed right away something was amiss with her. She turned heel and proceeded out of the room without looking at anyone, which was extremely unusual for her. He narrowed his eyes in Roman's direction, figuring out that he was the reason for the behavior change. "I'm glad to see that you are okay, Sera; but if you will excuse me..."

"Dean..." Roman said firmly.

Shifting from Sera to Roman, Dean was in no mood to hear what he had to say. Becky was upset enough with his appearance after everyone thought he was dead for over forty years. "Don't don't make excuses. None of us want to hear them. You have no idea what you did to her when you left." He snapped before shimmering out of the room.

Becky refused to let the tears flow. It had been over forty years since he left and she didn't understand it. Was it because he left for Sera? Or was it just the fact that he couldn't tell her to her face? Both scenarios hurt. She sat down on the couch picking up the discarded magazine she had been reading earlier.

"I know it's bothering you." Dean interrupted.

"Of course it bothers me! He fucking left me!"

Her eyes were now intense red, reflecting her internal anger. He had no idea what to say that would make her feel better about the whole thing. Roman coming back was not something anyone thought would happen, because he was supposed to be dead. Here he was, alive and Sera's soul mate. All he could do was comfort her in any way she would let him. "If he hadn't left, then we wouldn't be together now..." He said sitting down next to her.

"I know and I'm not bitching about that. I love you and nothing will change that. I'm just hurt by the way he had done it."

"I know"

Dean wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. He hated how quickly things took a tumble for the worst, not just for them but for Finn and Ayva as well. The only hope they had now was that Ayva would finally eliminate Aluxia once and for all so that maybe things could go back to normal. Most importantly, so Roman would leave and stop tormenting the woman he loved more than life itself.

Sera reached over to place her hand on top of her mate's, doing her best to comfort him. She knew that they had every reason to be angry at him. He left and made sure no one would find him except for her. It was the way he wanted it. It was the safest way at the time; but it didn't stop her from feeling sorry for Becky.

Ayva stood up from the bedside and wiped her eyes clean from the stray tears. She was thankful that she hadn't cost Sera her life. "There is no need to cry any longer. I am fine. You need to keep your chin up. Aluxia will not stop until you are dead. It's personal for her now." Sera explained.

"I know. Don't worry, she won't get the better of me."

"You really are his daughter..."

Her words trailed off as her eyes rolled back into her head. Roman eased her gently back down onto the pillow. He expressed that it was nothing to worry about, that she was just sleeping off the effects of the self-induced coma. Ayva figured that it was best to leave them alone. It looked like Roman could use a rest himself.

Finn allowed her to walk out of the room first and pulled it shut behind him. She continued on not bothering to say a word to him. "Where are you going?" He asked hoping to get some insight as to what she was thinking about.

"I'm going to find Becky and ask her if I can stay in her room tonight. Sera is in no condition to be going anywhere." She replied.

"Ayva...would you stop and talk to me?"

"Why? You've made it pretty obvious what you want to do. If I let you tell me, it becomes a reality and I'm..." Ayva turned around to look at him with sorrowful eyes. "I'm not ready to let go yet..."

Finn wasn't about to let her leave this time. He needed her to know that he wasn't going to give up anything. He wanted her to know just how much she meant to him. Auburn hair shifted passed his peripheral vision. Reaching out, he took hold of her wrist and shimmered them both into his own bedroom.

Jerking her arm away from him, she took several steps back to keep the distance. Her body screamed distrust and it was too much. He had pushed her away for the last time. "You need to listen." He stated running a nervous hand over the top of his head.

"Fine."

"I was wrong. Severing out bond will not save you and I...I'm sorry for thinking that it would."

"Finn..."

"You have have every right to be angry with me for even thinking of leaving you. You are the first person I've let in since the she-devil herself. I don't know how to be relationship material; but what I do know is that I need you and I don't plan on ever leaving your side again for any reason."

His words went directly to her heart, coaxing it to race. She never expected him to open up to her that way he currently was. She wanted to believe that he was telling her the truth; but there was that nagging little voice in the back of her mind warning her to be cautious. Ignoring it, she allowed herself to feel his emotions. What she felt made her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her lungs.

Finn could see that she was struggling to believe him and she remained frozen in place. He took the opening to get close to her. Standing only a couple inches away, his fingers traced a line down her bare arm and over the inside of her wrist where her tattoo lay. "I'm not going anywhere, Ayva Cerise Bradly."

The fact that he knew her middle name surprised her. She loved how he wanted to know every detail of her life. His feather light touches stirred her innermost desires. She wanted to be close to him in every way possible. He leaned in even closer, moving his hand up to cup the side of her face. The second their lips touched, it ignited an entirely new flame inside them both. It was different than before when they kissed. It was more intimate, more loving.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pushed herself up against him in attempts to deepen the kiss. Groaning deeply, the demon inside him was fighting for dominance. He wanted to claim her, make her his forever. The human part of him continued to fight him down. He wanted to be himself for their moment of reconciliation.

Ayva shifted her arms from around his neck and moved them down his chest, memorizing every contour of his muscles. Resting her hands on abdomen, she pushed a little energy out. Just enough to pushed him back against his own bed. The lust coated her eyes, giving them a silvery shine. He sat down, debating on whether or not he should continue what obviously was about to.

Before he could even protest the thought, she straddled his lap. How could he deny her now when she wanted it as much as he did? She pressed her lips onto his once again, using her hands to lift up on the hem of his t-shirt. The urge to feel bare skin on her own was taking over every rational thought she held.

Finn slid his hand up her thigh, tucking under the material that was her mini skirt. He moved his lips away and nipped at the shallow of her sensitive neck. The sound of her moan excited him even further. His fingers found silk of her panties, brushing the tip of his finger along her covered womanhood.

Breaking away from her neck, he allowed her to remove his shirt completely. Her chest was heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Every touch he placed on her skin left her breathless and burning with a want that was foreign. Using the opening to switch positions, he wrapped an arm around her waist and swiftly rolled her onto her back so he was hovering above. "You are my everything, Ayva and I'll be damned if I let myself ruin it. I love you."

A smile finally upturned her lips. She finally heard the words that her heart craved to hear. Hooking a leg around his waist, he fell forward with an arm on either side of her head. He let out a chuckle in response to her actions. She definitely was his better half, no doubt about that. "I love you too." She replied running her warm hands down his entire chest, resting right at his belt.

Finn captured her lips, preventing her from speaking another word. There would be plenty of time to talk later. Right now, he wanted her in the worst way. Sliding his hands up her smooth legs, he lifted her skirt up to her waist allowing her panties to be in full view. Black lace was the perfect image on her semi-tanned skin. Pulling the zipper down at the front of her pink top, he exposed her lace covered breasts.

Dipping his head between them, he placed several tender kisses across the swelled flesh then dragged his tongue down to her navel. The scent of her arousal enticed the demon inside of him even further. He could feel him clawing at him for control; but again, fought it off with the need to be himself.

Clothing scattered around them, leaving them with nothing. He took the sight of her beneath him and burned the image into his mind, not wanting to forget it. The moment he entered her, the pleasure of it unconnected inside with a burning heat and an urge to give her exactly what she needed or wanted.

The sound of her cries of pleasure excited him even further. Her nails dug into his shoulders, giving him the edge of pain that sent him borderline over the edge. Reaching out to take a hold of the metal headboard frame, he moved against her body. Ayva arched her back, lifting her own arms to hold onto his. "Finn..." She cried knowing that she wasn't going to be able to hold herself back any longer.

"God...Ayva..." He groaned.

Pushing himself into her again, her walls were tightening around him and that was all it took to send him over the edge. Her panting was the most wonderful thing he had heard in a long time and the fact that it was for him made it that much more special. Letting go of the frame, he leaned down to kiss her lips.

Leaving her warmth, he rolled to the side taking her into his arms. Loving her was the only thing that kept him going in life and the knowledge that he almost let that go sickened him. He was going to spend however long it took to make that up to her. She snuggled her head against his chest, pulling the blankets over them. "Are you okay?" He asked softly stroking her back.

"I'm perfect."

"Good."

"So are we out of the woods now? Can we finally be together?"

He watched her bite her bottom lip waiting for his answer to the question. She was so damn adorable that it made him want to laugh; but he was also thrilled to know that she wanted him because she wanted him, not because they were supposed to be. She fought to keep that, because in reality, she didn't have to. "Yes, we are in the clear. I am not going anywhere." He answered finally.

"Oh thank god..." She whispered before pressing her lips against his.

He laughed, holding onto her tightly. Thinking back on how they got to this point, it gave him such joy to know that they fell for each other like normal people. She was the one he could see himself spending the rest of his life in the arms of. She was the one he could see maybe having a child with, if that was what she wanted.

Ayva forgot all about her anger towards him and relished in the fact that he was willing to make it up to her. He was willing to make things right and that was more than anyone could do for her in the past. Damien had lied to her, though she didn't fault him completely. Her relationship with Finn meant more to her than anyone knew and no one was going to ruin that for her, not even Aluxia.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Note: Thanks goes to SamanthaLyn for another review. This is going to be kind shorter than my previous chapters and pretty heavily Becky centered. We are also getting down to the last couple chapters, so I hope you enjoy this one and let me know what you think.**

" _ **I'm not what you want**_

 _ **You said what I never could**_

 _ **We're falling apart**_

 _ **You said that we never would**_

 _ **It's not what I want**_

 _ **It's wearing you down**_

 _ **We're back where we started**_

 _ **No turning around**_

 _ **We're falling apart**_

 _ **I'm tearing you down**_

 _ **It's not what I want now"**_

 _ **'Always' by: The Birthday Massacre**_

Chapter 20:

Roman crawled out of the bed, allowing Sera to continue sleeping undisturbed. He was thrilled to know that she was fine; but it was going to take some time for her to recover her powers. Her choice to put herself in the coma was a dangerous one and if he hadn't shown up when he did there was a chance that she'd never wake up.

Stepping out of the room, he was greeted by antique walls and photos. He knew that Finn had a respect for the old cultures. Forty years was such a long time to keep himself away from his own kind; but at the time, it had been necessary whether they believed him or not. Looking down the hall, he could see the other three bedroom doors were closed. A sure sign that he was the only one awake, which was fine. It gave him time to figure out what exactly he was going to tell Becky when she gave him the opportunity to explain.

Walking down the stairs, he turned the corner to see flames flickering inside the fireplace under the mantel in the living room. He could see her orange red hair against the side of the couch. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or not, because her back was to him. He didn't want to think about how he had hurt her; but of course that's exactly what he thought about looking at her.

 _Forty years ago, Finn led a group of inner circle members to find out why some were going missing without any reason. Aluxia was hell bent on finding out who was taking her demons out of the equation. What they found out wasn't what they expected. A woman lay beaten and bloodied in the middle of a parking lot on the south side of Miami. Her long brown hair covered most of her face from view._

 _Roman knelt down to feel for a pulse. When his fingers touched the skin of her neck, she_ _slapped_ _his hand away. Slowing moving to her knees, she moved her hair out of her face revealing pure white eyes. Clearly angelic, he could still smell the humanity on her scent. "She's a Nephilim..." Dean commented from the surrounding group._

" _Score one for the genius of the group."_

" _Are you the one killing off the demons?" Finn asked reaching back for his blade._

" _No...that would be my higher ups." She answered getting to her feet completely._

" _Angels? There is a truce in place." Roman interjected._

 _The woman shrugged, not knowing the reason for anything. He could tell there was more she wanted to say. There was distrust and rightfully so. His kind had done hers no favors over the years. She looked at him with her soft brown eyes. There was something about her that intrigued him, almost like a moth to a flame. "Look, I'm not the one killing the demons. I was also attacked by them. Angels aren't too fond of Nephilim's like me or half demons like yourselves. Aluxia has put them on notice with her recent killings of my kind. She's not holding up her end of the truce."_

" _Are we supposed to trust your word on the matter?" Damien asked running a hand through his long dark curled locks._

" _Believe what you want; but I speak the truth. There is something coming that has the Angels in a panic. There is a prophecy of a child that could bring peace to all species."_

" _What's your name?" Roman asked curiously._

" _Sera Castello..."_

Meeting Sera that night only brought on a domino effect to all the things that happened after that. Roman began dreaming about her more than he should, considering he had someone in his life already. Becky Lynch was the last female half-demon to exist and the one Aluxia tormented the most. He didn't know if it was a territory thing or if she just genuinely didn't like Becky from the time she was born.

 _Roman sat in his cell awaiting for his next job. The four walls around him were closing in around him and his psyche was crumbling. The sound of the prison doors opened alerted him. The sight of an unconscious Becky being drug in by her arms was extremely unsettling to him. She was thrown into her cell with a thud and stormed away without bothering a glance in his direction._

 _The smell of blood waved under his nose before he could actually see it begin to pool around her lifeless body. Shimmering into her cell, he picked her up from the cold brick floor and laid her gently on the makeshift bed in the far corner. "Becky..." He whispered looking to see the signs of the body starting the healing process._

" _Roman..." She whispered back barely opening her swollen eyes to see his figure hovering over her._

" _It was bad today. What happened?"_

" _Finn failed to capture the angel that was responsible for the demon deaths...so instead of punishing him...she took her frustrations out on me..."_

 _Roman scooped her up in his arms, holding her. He hated how she was treated the most out of all of them. They at least got to leave their cells for outside jobs, Becky did not. The only time she could leave was for a punishment or cleaning duty. Hearing the doors open again, he quickly returned to his own cell._

 _Becky watched closely, panting for an even breath of air. Dean was being drug into the prison by his legs. Blood was caked to his face and it looked like he had been whipped numerous times across the chest and back. Roman could hear her heart jump at the mere sight of Dean's condition. He couldn't help but think there might be something happening between them he wasn't aware of._

 _Dean was tossed into the cell opposite of Becky across the walkway. His breathing was labored but his heartbeat was still strong. She pulled her legs up against her chest, hiding her sobs under the material of her pants. Roman knew that their relationship was on borrowed time and could already see it crumbling before his very eyes._

Roman took several steps into the living room. Becky turned her head in his direction upon hearing the steps. She quickly moved her head back to stare into the flames. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Her heart hurt enough as it was and Dean going to bed without her was a sure indication that things were falling apart between them. "You don't have to answer. I just want you to listen." He started out sitting down on the oversized chair across from the couch.

"There is nothing you can tell me that will make things okay, Roman." She replied.

"I just need you to hear it."

She turned her head back in his direction, looking at his flawless features. He didn't make her body hum like it used to; but that was because of her intense anger towards him and the fact that she was in love with Dean. His jade eyes were really looking at her and not the faraway look he had given her the last few days of their relationship. "Then tell me why. Why did you leave without a single word to any of us?"

"Believe me...I wanted to; but it was dangerous to even consider it at the time. Angels were chasing Sera and I was caught in the crossfire for helping her."

"So you ran...ran from your own kind...ran from me..."

"We were falling apart before that. I could see how Dean looked at you and could hear how your heart would leap at the sight of him or skip beats when he was hurt."

"He paid attention to me, because after that recon mission the bitch gave you...you weren't the same."

He supposed that he never anticipated her answers or the fact that she had been well aware of how things were going after meeting Sera, because they caught him off guard. "I am sorry that I hurt you; but I feel it was best for the both of us. Finn did exactly what he was supposed to do. He made sure that you were taken care of."

"He told me that he didn't know that you left. He thought you were dead just like the rest of us."

"That's true he didn't know; but Sera was the nudge he needed to break away from the inner circle. She asked him to make sure that you were taken care of. That was my last request."

"Why even bother asking for that?"

Roman got up from the chair and took the steps needed to get to the couch. Staring down at her, she moved her legs far enough away to give him enough room to sit down next to her. Becky pulled her legs up against her chest, keeping much needed space between them. "I still care about you. I always will care for you and that is why I asked for that. No matter what you think...I still want what's best for you."

"So you didn't leave me for another..."

"No...I fell for Sera later on when I knew you were okay."

Sliding her bottom lip into her mouth, she was trying to hold back tears. The anger she had been holding onto was slowing disappearing. How could he fault him for trying to help someone who needed it? Though it wasn't the best way, she could forgive him for it. Ayva had taught her that forgiving helped ease the moving on stage of heartbreak. "Thank you...for making me listen..." She said shifting her legs off the couch.

"I'm sorry that things played out this way."

"Don't be. You did what you had to do and I'm stronger because of it."

He wrapped his arms around her. The embrace was warm and comforting to both parties. She may not have spoken the words out loud; but she did indeed forgive him for the past. Pulling out of his arms, she got up and proceeded out of the room only looking back once.

Roman smiled knowing that forgiveness was between them and he hoped that someday they would remain friends for as long as they were alive. He could hear her feet pad up the stairs and walk the hallway towards the end.

Opening Dean's bedroom door, Becky tiptoed inside. Dean was asleep on his side facing the wall. His calm features made her smile and cherish was she truly had right in front of her. Crawling in next to him, the warmth from his body caressed her bare legs and arms. The jerking of her movements caused him to roll over in her direction, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I love you...no matter what happens in the end...you will always be mine..." She whispered snuggling her head into the pillow.

"I love you to, babe..." He replied kissing the spot behind her ear.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"No need to thank me. I would do anything for you..."

She smiled to herself, realizing that maybe he had loved her since the beginning. That he had been her soul mate without knowing it. The memories of the past rushed over her mind, especially the day he confessed his feelings for her. How could she ever forget their first kiss? She had been so badly damaged from Roman's leaving that she let herself become darkness itself.

" _Becky...come on...this isn't like you..." Finn pleaded._

" _What would you know! You've been so far in Aluxia's bed to see your own kind suffering at her hands."_

" _I'm not her bitch anymore and you know it..."_

 _Becky punched him across the jaw sending him back across the wooden floor of training room. Aluxia was out of town on a personal mission, leaving him in charge of the house. It was his opportunity to get them all out from being slaves to a woman who could care less if they lived or died. He was broken inside himself after recently being tossed to the curb by Aluxia herself. She no longer wanted him to warm her bed._

" _Becky...please..."_

" _Shut up! You couldn't have cared less about the things she did to me. I was beyond tortured, Finn!"_

" _I know...and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry that Roman died; but I want to take all of you away from here."_

 _Her skin wasn't the same tanned flesh as before. The coloring around her eyes were intense red. Black, red and white colored her skin reveling the demon inside. It reminded him of himself. The darkness had taken over in her despair on life. She was tired of how she had grown up in slavery and was tortured without any mercy. The love of her life left her and was assumed dead. What more could she really take?_

" _Becky..." Dean's voice entered the fray._

 _She turned her head in his direction, ignoring Finn. Dean walked cautiously towards her with his hands up submissively. He didn't want to fight her, that much was obvious. "Are you here to tell me that I'm better than this...that there is more to my life than this...?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. His human blue eyes searched her._

" _I'm not going to tell you anything; but he is right. I know things are hard right now; but there are people for you to lean on for help."_

" _The last person I trusted with that left me."_

" _I know..."_

 _Dean continued to close the gap between them. She could hear how his heart was pounding against his chest. His emotions were a mystery but clearly there was something he wanted to tell her. "I know it hurts to lose someone close; but he wasn't the only that cared about you..."_

" _Like who? Finn has a funny way of showing that he cares. He'd rather fuck the one that tortures us."_

" _That's not true...and I know that you know that deep down. He legitimately cared about her and thought that he could change he way of thinking...obviously that didn't happen. Becky...he cares and so do I."_

 _Hearing him say that he cared about her, caused a momentary relapse. Her human side was starting to fight back against the darkness. Dean wasn't known for his openness for emotions. There was something going on that was bringing it out in him and the human part of her soul wanted to be present for it. "Becky...I think I've been fighting against my feelings for you for so long that it came first nature to me...now...I think you need to hear it."_

" _Dean..."_

 _Her human voice broke through her demon one. He smiled at the sound of it. Reaching for her hands, the demonic claws were starting to shrink back down to normal size. Feeling his fingers rub the back of her hands, sent chills up her spine. "I'm in love with you, Becky... have been for a long time..." He admitted._

 _The darkness shattered and her humanity returned just in time for her to leap into his arms. He held onto her, snuggling into the shallow of his neck. Finn reached out and placed a comforting hand on her back, knowing that she needed to know he cared to. "I'm sorry, Finn. I didn't mean to say those things." She apologized._

" _Don't worry about it. I know it wasn't really you talking." Finn replied with a half smile._

Becky smiled as she snuggled deeper into the pillow her head rested upon. She could never forget all that he did for her in the long run. Dean took a risk confessing to her that day and since then she's been trying make up for it. Now it was time to really enjoy their relationship and cherish it until her last breath.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Note: Thanks goes to Guest for the wonderful review. It's been a long hectic road for this story and it coming down to the final chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read this and I really hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Chapter 21:

Aluxia lay on her massive bed. Her skin still burned from the angel's powers. She had been lucky to escape with her life still intact. She clearly underestimated the girl's strength and paid for it in the deaths of her most most trusted subordinates. There was nothing left of them when the team went to recover their bodies.

"My lady, do you need anything?" Nova's voice echoed from the doorway.

"Come sit with me a moment." She asked patting the dark red colored silk sheet.

Nova was hesitant in doing so; but ultimately walked the distance to join her queen on the bed. Several pieces of her brown hair fell over her shoulder upon sitting down. Aluxia reached for her hand and brushed her thumb across the delicate skin. Laying in bed for several weeks had given her time to think about what to do next in her quest for Finn's return.

Remembering how desperate he had been to protect the Nephilim, she knew that he would never come willingly. The death of her true mate several years before cause her to want what she herself threw away. "Are you alright?" Nova asked.

"I'm fine dear one. I want you to show me something."

"Show you what?"

"Finn's heart...show me how he feels..."

Nova was confused at her request. She's never asked her to show her things like in the past. Something must have happened in the few weeks of recovery to make her think differently. Or could it have something to do with Ayva's unexplained power. Swallowing hard, she lifting her hands up to touch Aluxia's temples. "Are you sure that you want to see this?"

"Yes..."

Closing her eyes, the hum of her power slid down her arms to the tips of her fingers. Aluxia's eyes immediately shot open wide. Flashes of things that obviously were of Finn's heart appeared inside her own mind. Ayva was in ninety percent of the images. He was in love with her and nothing would ever change that...not even her.

For the first time in her entire existence, she shed tears. She couldn't understand why. There had to be more to what happened during Ayva's reckless attack. She needed answers and the only people that could do that were the angels; but the question was...could she really call a meeting with them for answers to something so trivial.

"My Queen..." Nova called trying to get come clarity as to what she was happening.

"Do you love me, child?" She asked.

"Of course...you've been the only mother I've ever known."

"Then bring me the witch Rowana. She is the only person on earth that will know what's happening to me...without having to ask the angels for any kind of information."

Nova could only nod in an agreement. What could she really do? Deny the only mother she ever had the answers she craved, she thought not. Bowing her head, she took her leave and fled the mansion in search of the witch. It was going to be a task in itself. Rowana didn't like to be found by people she didn't trust and Nova was not one of those people.

Ayva shot up from her sleep, having yet another nightmare. Over the last couple of weeks she's been plagued by them nightly. No one seems to understand why they keep happening, not even Sera. Something was going on in heaven that was causing a disruption. Sidriel was concerned with the balance being tipped, which was extremely catastrophic if that were the case.

"Shh...Ayva...it's alright." Finn's warm voice soothed as he wrapped an arm around her tightly.

"What is wrong with me?" She asked softly.

"I don't know; but we find answers. I promise you this."

He kissed the top of her shoulder. She leaned back into his arms. Her heart was pounding as her mind replayed ever single horrific image in slow motion. It was different than her visions but they weren't any less graphic with details. The amount of people that were dead only made her want to cry a river of tears. She questioned if there was something that awful coming. "Finn..." She called.

"Yeah..."

"I think I might be seeing the end of the world."

He tensed. She was supposed to save the world; so how could she being seeing the end of it. It didn't make any sense to him. Ayva pushed herself out of his arms and out of bed. He watched her closely, watching he pace along the wooden floors, before dropping to a knee. In a split second, Finn was at her side. "I'm just a little dizzy." She assured standing back up.

"Ayva you look pale. You aren't human so sickness is out of the question." He stated lacing his fingers through hers.

"I'm fine. I'm just exhausted from lack of sleep due to these nightmares."

Finn walked with her downstairs to the living room where Becky was sitting with Dean, her legs resting upon his lap. Roman and Sera took notice of Ayva's abnormal complexion. Sera immediately walked closer to her niece, examining her. "I'm fine, Sera. Really." Ayva assured once again.

"I don't see what the big fuss is. She looks just tired to me." Becky interjected.

"That might be; but there is something else I can't seem to put my finger on." Sera answered.

Groaning, Ayva walked out of the room and into the kitchen. The smell of fresh coffee was comforting. No one followed her, which was another blessings. Except, she knew they would all be talking about her in her absence. Their concern was sweet; but it was also suffocating. She was still herself just with a little added bonus of some pretty dangerous powers.

Taking her mug, she stepped outside to the large backyard. The palm trees swayed with the humid breeze. There was no doubt in her mind that there would be some kind of storm on its way. Taking several steps into the grass, her body froze the second her feet touched the ground. The feeling of someone watching her was overwhelming. "Come out...I know you're there." She stated clenching her hands at her sides.

"You have good instincts." A familiar voice replied making himself visible to her eyes.

"Sidriel..." Sera called from the porch.

He turned to see that his daughter was no longer alone. It was weird to see him in her world. Ayva turned and slightly relaxed, realizing that he wasn't there to hurt anyone; but despite being relaxed, her stomach still twisted into a large knot. "What are you doing here, brother?" Sera asked softly.

"I came for my daughter. It's no longer safe for her here." He answered.

"What do you mean it's not safe for her?" Finn demanded. The red in his eyes intensified.

Sidriel turned to look at Ayva's soul mate dead in the eyes. Finn didn't care that the man was her father, he planned to take her from him and that just wasn't going to happen. He had fought against his feelings for her for far too long and he wasn't ready to be parted from her. Not even for a day.

Sidriel wasn't accustomed to human conversation, nor was he in-tuned with their emotions. He was used to getting what he wanted by demanding things. That wasn't going to work this time and he knew it. His own sister was glaring at him, waiting for answers as to why Ayva was no longer safe in the modern world.

"The balance is tipping. Ayva's power is somehow slowing turning Aluxia human. Her existence is crucial to keeping the balance between good and evil. Too much good is just as bad as too much evil. I have to take my daughter in attempts to train her to use that power in reverse. To turn Aluxia back into a demon so the world doesn't end up imploding on itself." Sidriel explained.

"You wanted us to get rid of her in the first place. She did just that and now you tell us that it wasn't a good thing! You're telling me that you are taking her from the people who care about her the most!" Finn argued.

"I don't have time to argue with you. I'm doing what is necessary for the world."

Ayva couldn't even form words to speak her opinion. Her hand instinctively rested upon her abdomen just as her father turned to look in her direction. He raised an eyebrow, questioning what he was hearing in his own ears. The sound of a rapid heartbeat. Mentally cursing, he realized that his original plan was not going to work. The backup plan was now going to be the primary plan. "Brother, I'm asking you to reconsider." Sera pleaded.

"It's come to my attention that Ayva will no longer be able to participate in battle; but I'm still taking her with me."

"You aren't taking her anywhere!" Finn snarled, slowing changing into his demon form.

"You will let me if you want your child to actually have a life."

Finn instantly stopped changing with wide eyes. He was dumbfounded and shimmered to stand next to Ayva. He looked at her with the same soft blue eyes she came to rely on for comfort. She tried to smile; but the tears rolled down her cheeks instead. She knew that she had to leave. It wasn't about what she wanted anymore. It was about her child's safety. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked reaching for her hand, the same one that was resting on her stomach.

"I wasn't sure of it yet. I'm sor..."

Her apology was cut off by Finn's lips crashed down onto hers. Becky couldn't help but smile at the image playing out in front of her. The man she considered her brother was now getting everything he ever wanted in life. A family. Ayva wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. _**"I love you, Ayva."**_ Finn mentally expressed.

" _ **I love you to."**_ She replied mentally.

Finally separating, Finn leaned his forehead against Ayva's. The idea of becoming a father was a scary thought; but it gave him encouragement to be a better person. He had to stay strong, even if she wasn't going to be around for a while. "I'm sorry, Finn; but this for the best." Sidriel said taking a step closer to them.

"How long will she be gone for?" Sera asked.

"Until we can come up with a solution to the epidemic. Ask around down here. Maybe Rowana will know something. She's been around a while."

Ayva gave Finn's hand a squeeze before turning to walk towards her father. She mentally told them all goodbye, so as not to draw the emotional situation out longer...to make it harder on herself. It was hard enough knowing that she was pregnant and could no longer see the man she loved more than anything.

Closing her eyes, Sidriel took her arm and in a flash they were gone. Becky placed a gentle hand on Finn's shoulder, comforting him as best she could. There were no words exchanged, because no one could really express how they were feeling in that moment. The one person that brought them all together was now gone and they'd be damned if they would just give up bringing her home. The question now was how were they going to do it. How were they going to turn Aluxia back into a demon to stop the balance from tipping?

 **End Note: Keep your eyes peeled for a sequel. I started a new non-supernatural fan fiction called Erase My Scars. If you want, check it out. Again, thanks for reading.**


End file.
